Halfway Home News
by BeautifulDirtyFitch
Summary: AU: Naomi Campbell is a successful reporter at Halfway Home News, she is surrounded by close friends and a supportive family and she has a chance to further her career. Her life couldn't get any better. That is until a threat comes in the form of a charismatic red head with an eye for the position of Anchor. Gen 2 centric with a few characters from the other gens.
1. What's up with the Stonems?

**_Hi, everyone! (Or whoever reads this...) I'm BeautifulDirtyFitch or you can call me BDF. Here's my first attempt at a Naomily story and I really hope it's good because they're my OTP and it would crush me if I ruined them for myself and you. XD The name Halfway Home is taken from a song that's a part of Gen 2's soundtrack which I love and I thought it fit here. (Gen 2 runs my life. 3) There are a few characters from the other Gens thrown in too...and I've basically gone full fan girl and included my favourites who would fit. . Also, I have never worked in a News Station and so I don't know exaaaaaaaactly what goes on but I've done my research and I hope it's not too bad._**

**_Anyway! Let's get on with it! I hope you enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...but it owns me... *melts from the feels*_**

_Naomi_

There's no feeling more enchanting than being behind after hours. Like if you stay behind after school when hardly anyone is around, or staying in a pub after last orders with your friends or moments like this. I was in my office with the door cracked open, the blinds on the windows were drawn and my desk lamp was lighting my notes. I adored my work and I put everything into it, it's why I was here most nights, I guess some people might call it 'burning the midnight oil'.

Going over my notes from my last report and preparing ideas for my next, I scribbled away. I worked at Halfway Home News (Or _HHN_) , one of London's leading media broadcasts. It was popular, in my opinion, because of our fresh new vision and the influence of our producers. Tony Stonem was a visionary; he and his sister Effy had started the company from scratch and made it what it was. They showed that young people could do everything the older generation could, I always saw it as a type of rebellion, and I loved that. Tony was in charge, Effy was his support and ever since they'd hired Mini McGuinness a few years ago, the broadcast had reached new heights.

My name is Naomi Campbell, I'm 24 and working as a reporter is my passion. I'd started here when the broadcast was just taking off, I couldn't say how proud I was to have made a difference to this company, not that I was always so receptive of the idea.

"No, Ef. There's no way." I shook my head, expecting her to drop the idea straight away, I should have known better.

Effy just looked at me over the cocktail she was drinking, her legs crossed, one arm leaning on the bar we were sat at, looking as enigmatic and sexy as usual, "Naomi, if I didn't think you could do this, I wouldn't have asked you."

That's true, Effy did have an uncanny sense for these things, I'd learnt that throughout the last 5 years I'd known her. College and university wouldn't have been the same without Effy Stonem. "You know your shit, I get that." I said, sipping on a vodka lemonade, "But I took Politics and Law…I don't know the first thing about reporting."

"Then you'll learn." She assured me with a shrug, glancing around the club at the several men looking over in our direct, well _her _direction. It looked like she was weighing up her options.

"Ef…" I began, not sure where I was going with it.

"Nai," She looked back at me, "We're fresh out of university and this is a job offer, an actual _job_. I know you're thinking of that. Don't be a tit about this."

I scoffed, "I'm not being a tit!" I didn't look around to see who had heard my little outburst, "I want to go into politics, I want to make a difference."

"I've heard this speech so many times…" She commented, she seemed to locate some suitable guy, her eyebrow quirking in that particular way it did when she was intrigued. She looked back at me, "Trust me. Give this a go and you won't be disappointed." She downed her drink and licked her lips. "And you'll make a difference." She slipped off of her seat lithely and floated across the room.

I sat there for a while, I was used to Effy going off when we went out, it didn't bother me. I was too busy thinking things over. She was right; I would be stupid to turn down a job, wouldn't I? And a new experience wouldn't hurt. Maybe, just this once, I could take a chance. People have called me stubborn…which is just a bunch of horse sh- okay, maybe I am...

I looked over at Effy, she wasn't dancing with the guy I'd seen eyeing her; she'd seemingly walked straight past him, now dancing with a slightly shorter, dark haired girl. It wasn't too uncommon to see Ef dancing with a girl who took her fancy. She saw me looking over and looked straight back at me, her arms draped around the girl's shoulders as they danced closely. I knew she sensed what I was thinking so I gave her an almost imperceptible nod from across the room. _I'll do it._

She smirked back at me in a way that said _was there really a question you would? _She focused on the girl then, moving her hands down to her waist and pulling their hips flush against one another before kissing her. The men around them looked torn between jealousy and gratification. I chuckled into my drink; _I guess Effy Stonem always gets her girl._

So, here I sat, two years later, loving my work, surrounded by co-workers who were like family and feeling on top of the world.

"You're still here?" A voice asked me. I looked up from my notes to see one of my favourite faces. Short curled hair, recently dyed blonde (I sometimes conceitedly wondered if it was my influence, nah, it couldn't be.) hazel eyes and that disarming grin, Franky Fitzgerald.

"This isn't my house?" I asked, looking around and then turning back to grin at her in a resigned way, "I'm so unobservant sometimes…"

"Lucky for you, I can observe enough for the both of us." She chuckled, walking over and standing in front of the desk, "Now, get out." She inclined her head to the door, "When there's only me and JJ left in the building you _know _it's time to go." Franky was the station's head News Writer and JJ was the Broadcast Technician, without them, everything would fall apart.

"What if I told you I was having a whale of a time?" I ventured, playing with the pen in my hand and twirling it around my fingers.

"No." She replied simply.

"What if I reminded you of the seniority I have over you?" I grinned.

She walked around and pulled my chair out, spinning me around to face her, "And what if I reminded you that…" She looked at me blankly for a moment, my grin widened, "Just get out, Campbell!" She said, tugging me out of my seat and grinning too despite herself.

"Alright, alright…Jesus…" I whined, patting down my pencil skirt and fitted jacket before gathering my notes and bag. "You're getting too big for your boots, you know."

"I've just gotten to know what's best for you." She corrected, walking out of the office and turning back to me, "Like eight hours of sleep, for example. I'm not dealing with you in the morning when you're grumpy as fuck."

"Awwh," I put on a baby voice, walking out and holding the palm of my hand to the back of her hair, "Always looking out for me."

She laughed and batted my hand away, "Fuck off."

I turned and locked the door to my office before looking back at her, we began to walk along, "Need a lift home?"

She paused and thought about it, "Yeah, that'd be great. I don't fancy walking this late."

"As if I'd let you." I said as we descended the stairwell, "I'll take you home to your fancy palace."

She rolled her eyes with a grin, "You act as if you're flat isn't as nice as mine."

I swiped my key card and held the door open for her as we walked out to the car park, "I just think it's nice that your dads make sure you have the best of the best." I really did love Franky's dads, they and my mum got on like a house on fire. And Kieran was there too…but he had me.

She huffed, "I can take care of myself." We walked around each side of the car and got in.

"Oh, believe me, I _know_." I started the car and smiled as it hummed into life, "Nobody fucks with Fitzgerald."

We drove along and chatted idly. It was crazy how close we'd gotten since meeting a year ago when she joined the team. And spooky how close Geoff, Jeff and Gina were, we were like a big family…though the elders were constantly trying to play match maker…

"Naomi, darling, doesn't Franky here have the most adorable smile?" Gina would ask me in what she hoped was a nonchalant way.

I'd look at Franky and appraise her, "Dazzling." I'd agree, and we'd go back to whatever it was we were doing.

"Franky, dear." Geoff would say as Franky and I treated them to dinner, "Isn't Naomi the most beautiful creature you've ever seen, just look at her." Of course, I'd blush and look down at the compliment.

"Couldn't agree more, dad." Franky would beam, winking at me before going back to her food.

Then they were less subtle, "You two are perfect for one another!" Jeff implored as we sat in Gina's house back in Bristol, which Geoff and Jeff though was just darling. Kieran was there, but he knew the drill, he knew what our answer would be.

"No." Franks and I replied in exasperation.

"Just because we get on well doesn't mean we're _made for each other_." Franky put on a mocking tone.

"Exactly. So…please…_please _just stop trying to play cupid." I asked them all. Franky and I got up to leave the room.

"Yeah, or you're all grounded." Franky tossed in, grinning at me as we walked out.

"That's right!" I seconded.

I pulled up in front of Franky's building and she turned to look at me, "We both need to blow off some steam."

"I like my steam, being steamy works for me." I countered, turning off the engine and looking at her.

Franky just looked at me, "We're going out soon, alright?"

I bit the inside of my cheek for a moment. If I went out with her then that would surely be enough to tide her over for a few weeks… "Alright, Franks."

"Yeah?" She beamed as I agreed. Damn that girl, there was no refusing her. She was able to manipulate me just as well as Effy…though in a different way.

"Yeah." I agreed with a roll of my eyes. "Now get out of my car." I added playfully.

She chuckled and we exchanged our goodnights before Franky left the car and walked into the building. I watched until she wasn't in sight anymore and then set off for my own flat. Neither of us lived too far away from work or each other, something I was very thankful for. There had been so many times when both of us needed one another; I really would be a wreck if it weren't for her and Effy.

You might be wondering why me and Franky aren't together. For one, Franky likes guys, a lot. She likes girls too but believe me, she's a sucker for the bad boy. When they get too bad I step in though. Then there's the usual thing, we're best friends. Who wants to fuck up a perfectly good friendship with something as complicated as a relationship? You may have guessed the last thing…I don't really do relationships.

Yeah, I'm up for a shag here and there, something that satisfies the sexual animal that dwells within me (she's in there, I promise) and that may seem immature but it was just how I worked. I just had to switch on the charm and, most of the time, the girls were lining up. I feel like I'm giving statistics now, _9 out of 10 women would recommend shagging Naomi Campbell to a friend_.

I rolled up to my building, stowing my car in the garage before heading upstairs. Going out with Franky would be fun, she'd be less worried about me, I'd get a much needed release, everybody wins.

I had to remember to thank Franks for sending me home; I would have definitely been knackered otherwise when I walked into work the next day.

I walked through the newsroom, now full of life and chatter; heading to Meeting Room A like I did every weekday.

"Alright, Naomikins?" A familiar jovial voice asked me. "Where we off today then?"

Bloody Cook, never feels the morning drag like I do. I looked at him despondently, "You have no idea?"

"'Course not, babe. Gotta live in the moment, gives me surprise every day, dun it?" He asked rhetorically as we walked to the meeting room. Cook was my camera man, mine in the sense that I didn't trust anyone else with filming me and he didn't want to work with any other reporter. He told me once, "It's my job to film a fit bird all day, it's fucking mint. All I ever wanted. If I wasn't doing this I'd probably be filming pornos." I then told him he was too talented for pornos. It was just his excuse, he and I were so close and though he'd tried on many occasions to get into my pants, we respected one another. We were each other's rocks.

Mini tottered along just then, our producer, looking at herself in a hand mirror but still managing to navigate perfectly around the desks that lay in her path.

"McGuinness!" Cook greeted her. She snapped her mirror shut and walked over to us, sporting her movie star smile.

"Alright, freakshow?" She winked at him. Mini had this way of taking everything Cook said in her stride, they may well have shagged in the past but I really wasn't interested on keeping a record of Cook's tally in the office. She looked at me then, "Naomi, your spot yesterday." She looked as if she couldn't contain her praise, "C'est magnifique! When they say you own the screen, they know what they're talking about."

"Who's 'they'?" I inquired with a bemused look.

"Oh, just about everyone." She pressed on. I thought Mini was a very talented woman, but she did talk a load of shit sometimes.

The three of us walked into the meeting room just as yesterday's broadcast was finishing up on the big screen.

"_I'm Michelle Stonem. Thanks for watching, take care._" Michelle winked on screen, though currently, she was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm telling you, that wink is too cheesy, Gracie." Mini observed, taking her usual seat at the large table next to Grace, our News Director.

"Well, Michelle and I like it." Grace smiled serenely, "It's intimate. The viewer connects with Michelle; they already know her and see her every day. People will want to think the wink is just for them."

"I wouldn't mind getting a wink from Michelle." Cook muttered to me. I grinned as we took our seats, I had to agree, Michelle was extremely beautiful. It was fine for us to think it as long as Tony didn't get wind of it, he really did love his wife completely.

"Did we have a few audio glitches last night, Thomas?" Mini asked, taking a sip of the coffee that was usually there for her in the mornings. Everyone around the table was a senior staff member, it didn't matter what their role was, we were the ones people came to and looked up to.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Thomas, our Audio Engineer said apologetically. "Unavoidable unfortunately, but things were back on track straight away."

"It was my fault, Mini!" Pandora readily admitted, "I was just watching Tommo work and I ended up tripping over a wire, mega stupid." Panda was our weather girl, or Broadcast Meteorologist as JJ implored her to refer to herself as. It was perfect for her, no matter what the weather, that girl was a ray of sunshine in herself.

Mini frowned, she really had difficulty settling for less than perfection, it was both a good and bad thing. With Effy being more of the laid back genius with ideas flowing without her even trying, Mini was more the general, she would make sure everything turned out exactly as Effy envisaged. "We'll have to make sure the wires are properly taped then wont we?"

Franky was sat next to me, scribbling away and taking notes on anything that would need to be brought up later. She did it even before the meeting officially started, she was a sweetheart. When she finally looked up from it I threw her a smile which she returned.

Effy walked in along with JJ who was telling her of his latest ideas to improve the productivity of the Broadcast, they were surely genius. I looked at the both of them as they talked, Jay rambling on and Effy hardly saying anything. Both geniuses in such different ways. JJ took his seat next to Franky and he began to regale her with his ideas, I just hoped she could comprehend them like Effy seemed to do. The younger Stonem raised her eyebrows to me in greeting as she took her seat, the right hand to the head of the table, where Tony sat. I instantly knew something was wrong as soon as her eyes had met mine, Effy was very fucking difficult to figure out but, by now, I was in tune with her. Her eyes…they were one of the most expressive things about her, and today, they carried a sadness. I'd need to talk to her once the meeting was over.

There was chatter for the few minutes that remained until 9am, and then, just like every morning in the newsroom, Tony and Michelle Stonem walked into the room and they looked fucking glorious doing it. I swear, sometimes having Michelle, Tony and Effy sat opposite me each morning was too much for my fragile heart to bear.

"Good morning, all." Tony said, keeping his eyes fixed to his coffee as he sipped it. Usually Tony's hypnotising eyes scanned the room as he said this, was something up? I was probably reading too much into it, just like I usually did. We all mumbled assorted greetings.

Grace chimed in, "Tony, I'd like to introduce a topic for discussion. Michelle's wink. Some people…" She looked pointedly at Mini whose eyes hit the ceiling, "think the wink is too much."

"The wink isn't too much, the wink stays." Michelle grinned conspiratorially at Grace who looked very proud of herself. Michelle had a way of making everyone in the office feel special.

"We actually have a lot of things to go over today, Grace but thanks for that." Tony gave her a genuine smile before looking back at his notes. His shoulders seemed to droop; Michelle placed a delicate hand there and rubbed gently. What the fuck was going on with the Stonems today? "First thing, we're going to be having a few new additions to the team. They're charismatic, adorable and sassy all at the same time. To cap it off, they're twins."

"Get in!" Cook celebrated, causing most of us to fall into laughter, I nudged him affectionately.

"Which team will they join?" Mini asked, curious.

"Reporting." Tony looked to me, "One's popular culture and the other's a fashion correspondent. Will you show them the ropes, Nai?"

I gave him a salute, "Since when can't you count on me?"

"Great." He grinned, his eyes drifted over to his sister, whom hadn't said a word…of course she was a woman of little words usually but she would definitely have offered something at this moment normally. Effy just sat, leant back in her chair, eyes on the skyline view the window presented, early morning dreariness as usual. Tony sighed and looked to his wife, she gave him a smile that looked almost reassuring, he turned to us again.

I think the others around the table were starting to sense something wrong now. "What's wrong, Tony?" Franky asked on our behalf, her pen finally at a standstill.

Tony looked down for a moment, taking a deep breath before he spoke, looking up, "Michelle and I have some news."

"You're pregnant!" Grace jumped to conclusions…literally jumped, she was out of her seat. "Congratulations!"

"Grace…" I said, she looked at me and I gestured for her to sit back down with the kindest expression I could muster. She did so, not looking a jot sheepish, just waiting for Tony to speak again.

"We've been offered new jobs." Tony came out with it. There was a heart stopping moment when my eyes immediately fell on Effy. There was no way she was leaving me. "In America." He added. My stomach was doing flips of terror.

"Who?" Panda asked, she was looking at Effy too, she loved her as well. Effy was looking determinedly out of the window.

"Me and Chelle." He answered, pacifying Panda and myself. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"When?" JJ asked, breaking the silence.

"Three weeks from now." Tony admitted.

That was when Effy got up and left the room.

_**And that was the first chapter! Please don't be too harsh...although constructive criticism is welcome. xD I hope you guys want me to update, please tell me so in the reviews! **_

_**~BDF**_


	2. Katie Fitch, the Queen of Tact

_**Here I am again! So, I probably won't be able to update quite as regularly as this aaaall the time. I had the second chapter written and I've gotten such lovely reviews that I couldn't wait to post it. I hope I've pulled off Emily's character, I usually find Naomi easier to write but I guess we'll see how I do. Do enjoy!**_

_**Warning, avertissement, advertencia, warnung: There's a teeeensy bit of smut but not alot, because Naomily. ;D**_

_**Disclaimer: Own Skins, I do not, but a major fan girl, I am...**_

_Emily_

I've never really liked long distance travel. When I was young I'd feel sickly, trapped in a stuffy car with my parents, my brother and my twin sister Katie. I'd just lean my head against the cool glass of the car window and close my eyes until we reached the destination, I'd never been able to brave it. Now that I was older I still had trouble.

"Ems, you're going to mess up your makeup." Katie warned me, as I turned my fragile head I saw her sat on the other side of the back seat, reading a magazine with no problem, totally unaffected by the ride. Of course.

I groaned as I lifted myself up, "It's not like you weren't going to fix it for me when we get there…"

My sister looked up, sporting a conservative bun as a hairstyle and wearing a stylish skirt suit, "You know me." She grinned slightly before looking back at the article she was reading, _Dress for Success_. Even reading those few words made my stomach lurch, I looked away quickly, "'Dress for Success'… More like 'make a fool of yourself on your first day'…"

"That's just helpful on a day like today, isn't it, Katie?" I asked in a grumble.

"I don't even know why you're worrying your little head over it." Katie said scathingly.

"Isn't that supposed to be 'pretty little head'?" I asked foggily.

"Yeah." I heard her turn a page.

"Cheers." I replied.

"It's a sure thing, Ems!" I looked as Katie turned to me, exasperated. It's really not my fucking fault I'm not as cocksure as Katie is… In fact, that's an ironically accurate way to describe the difference between Katie and me…

Katie was convinced that this interview we had today was in the bag because of the most powerful weapon in our arsenal; being twins. I need to remind myself each day that being Katie's twin isn't my one and only asset. Just because it had gotten us noticed in the first place doesn't mean we have to rely on it to get us places…right? I mean, someday, I'd really like to spread my wings.

Then again, if I had a pound for every time I'd thought that…

Katie and I were always labelled as twins, we came as a package and Katie revelled in it, she had thought of me as Katie 2.0 and had fought to keep me that way…up until a few years ago, I suppose.

I think Katie and I were always destined to do something special with our lives, she thought so too but she was convinced that it had to be together. I knew that I could make it on my own; I just had to find a way to prove it.

Right now though, Katie and me, we're always together, everything together… We'd actually had a brief career as actresses; we had a cushy role in a sitcom for a few years. It paid the bills and it was easy work, though, I found the script unoriginal and wearing. I was kind of relieved when Katie had discovered her love for fashion correspondence. She couldn't get enough of the events, parties and most of all, the swag. Katie was given freebie after freebie to sport on screen, people seemed to trust her judgement…I didn't, I just can never bring myself to be her _exact_ double anymore.

So, while Katie revelled in fashion, I was finally able to make something my own, pop-culture. It was my job to find the newest and hottest bands, clubs, artists, the list was limitless and freeing. Just the other month I'd been to a totally rocking gig and then just had to talk about it for a few minutes to a camera, fucking bliss, right? Best of all, I got to meet new people with different viewpoints and ideas, they opened me up to a lot of things…a lot of urges I may have been keeping to myself…

It was one of my first reports, art gallery opening up in Soho. Conceptual artists thinking they're creative because they can use different tones and hues in a totally new way and by 'new' I mean processed like fuck so they turn out almost mangled. The room was buzzing, waiters handed out champagne and I was on my third, hoping being tipsy would make this experience more appealing.

I strolled around the art gallery anyway, taking notes and trying to find something, _anything _positive about an oddly humanized cat chasing a dog over different continents that was mounted on the wall.

My face must have expressed my utter bewilderment because I was jolted by a voice in my ear, "Fucking crazy, isn't it?"

I cleared my throat, the hot breath close to my neck having thrown me off for a moment. I decided to respond before I turned to them, knowing that being met with the face would jar me further, "Oh, of course not. Can't you see? It's blatantly an expression of contorted sexuality. The cat is feminine and the dog is masculine, the continents are a symbol of cultures and it's crazy as fuck, yeah." I laughed when she did, finally turning to face her.

I was right to not look at her to begin with; I couldn't push the thought away like I usually did, because this hit me so hard I almost had to stagger back. This girl was fucking gorgeous. She wore a cute blazer over a tank top, her skinny jeans hugging her legs which went on forever. They looked perfect and I was sure they'd feel even more perfect over my shoulders as I- _Jesus fuck! _

I looked up finally, deciding to focus on safer territory. Her hair was turquoise but perfectly soft and luscious looking; I could imagine it tickling my face as I kissed my way along her neck… _Oh, for fuck's sake… _

"Nice hair." We commented at the same time before laughing again.

I blew a strand of bright red hair out of my face before I spoke, "Thanks." I responded, worried my face was about to match the colour.

"What sort of siren song has brought you into the underbelly of the art world then?" She asked, picking up two glasses of champagne as a waiter walked past. He hadn't even noticed, talk about smooth.

I was supposed to be partially undercover, and I responded, "Oh, you know. Inspiration." I smirked a bit.

She handed me a glass, sipping at her own. I raised an eyebrow at her. "You're running low." She chuckled as she nodded to my drink, which was, indeed, true. "So, you're an artist then?"

"I dabble." I replied, finishing off my glass and dropping it onto a tray as it passed with as much finesse and she had picked hers up. I mentally thanked whoever was watching over me that I was able to pull it off.

"In that case. Give me your opinion. I'm always excited to meet other artists." She sipped then and waited.

Suddenly feeling cocky, I launched into it, "Well, I compliment the artist on their use of colour and form. Other than that though, I don't think it could get anymore pretentious. My younger brother could have turned it in for his art GCSE." My eyes flickered away for a second and laid eyes on the title of the exhibit. _Tegan Braxton; Pocketful of Glass. _My eyes were so wide they hurt around the edges. It was her face beside it. It was her fucking show!

I looked back at her, my mouth open, struggling for a great gesture of apology. She merely grinned at me.

"You're Tegan. I would like to begin my grovelling by rectifying my opinion…um…" I was blushing furiously now.

"Save it, honey." She told me, her green eyes warm for some reason. They blended with her hair, but it worked. "You're the first person who hasn't been kissing my arse all night."

Why did she have to bring up her arse? I'd been trying to ignore it. "But I feel fucking awful. I'm not usually that much of a bitch I was just-"

"Trying to impress me?" She ventured, tilting her head as she looked at me. "If not…perhaps _that's _something that could be rectified…" She took a step closer.

This girl was _gay_; the hottest girl in the room was actually _gay_? She couldn't be…

At least I thought that, almost right up until the moment she had me pressed up against the wall of her apartment, her hands pushing my top over my head as we kissed frantically.

"I don't normally do this…"I forced out as she broke the kiss to lift my top up and toss it across the room. She spoke against my skin as her lips moved down over my chest and down my stomach.

"Am I raping you right now…?" She asked as she stood back up, her green eyes boring into mine for a moment before she slowly leant down to bite my neck and _fuck_ it felt good.

"Really really not…" She was reaching around to unclasp my bra but I had qualms, not just because I was nervous that a girl was going to see me naked and I felt like that mattered but because I was supposed to report on her exhibit and here I was about to let her fuck me? The thought made me feel dirty…

I think I liked that a bit too much.

"Y-you don't know me." I carried on, one last push. I let out a high moan, my head tilting back against the wall as her tongue did amazing things to my sensitive nipples.

"On the contrary," She murmured, I missed her mouth immensely. That didn't last long, because her hand was suddenly inside my jeans, "I intend on getting to know every inch of you." Her fingers were inside my knickers, her thumb circling my clit before I felt her fingers thrust inside me.

"Oh, fuck!" I gasped as I let her fuck me up against the wall.

"Vocal. Very sexy." She murmured into my ear. There were a lot of mumbles; she was great at making me feel like the sexiest woman on the planet. Eventually though we were coming down from our highs (I'd manage to make her climax just as much as she did me) and she was spooning me from behind. That's when I started to panic.

"Shit." I mumbled.

I didn't know what to do, this was all so different, I'd only been with two _guys_ before and they turned out to be dicksplashes. I really didn't want to hurt Tegan, but I would…

I wasn't a coward so I stayed overnight to either face her rejection or the consequences. It turned out she was really into me, even if she didn't know my name.

She wanted to though.

"Go on, tell me. Don't make me guess," She grinned at me as she faced me in the morning. "because my guesses are really shit."

I chuckled softly; my smile faded soon though, "What if you don't like me as much when you know me?"

She looked at me for a while, "You don't have to be afraid of letting me in… But I don't want to scare you off either."

It might be nice, getting to know her. Wait, was that what she wanted? I'm so shit at this.

"Just let me explain…" I pressed, bracing myself, "Emily Fitch…"

She blinked, "Not the Emily Fitch who was coming to report on…"

I nodded with a cringe, "That's the one…"

We looked at each other for a while before she added, "Ah."

So, I hadn't expected that admission would lead to another round of sex but I wasn't complaining. Fuck knows why she didn't care about it, but that was my crazy first girlfriend Tegan for you. Yes, we dated, for a while actually but people grow apart, we eventually parted ways, keeping in touch as friends. One thing I owed Tee for though was knowing how to pleasure a woman. It's something I've been able to put to good use _a lot_.

She'd brought out this side to my sexuality I'd never known before and ever since, I'd owned it.

With everything that happened, Tee, my career, I'd stepped out of my sister's shadow a lot. We were still two halves though, I wanted to be one whole.

I'd expected Katie to be petty about it but actually, she hadn't really cared, she hadn't cared much about anything, in fact. She was even lacking lustre on screen and when she hadn't washed her hair for four days straight, I knew I had to confront her about it.

"Okay." I said as I barged past Katie and into the living room of the apartment we shared, "What the fuck is up with you, Katie?"

She looked at me, somewhat unreadable, she was getting very good at hiding her emotions lately, usually I could usually read her like a book.

She took a deep, measured breath as she walked over to the sofa, her arms folding as she sat down, "It's nobody's business."

"Yeah, because you won't let it be!" I blurted out, unnerved by the resignation on my sister's usually animated face. "Katie, you're hurting…I can tell…and…" I hesitated a moment before I sat down next to her, she continued to stare at where I had just been, "It's fucking scaring me…"

Her silence was seemingly eternal now, so I pressed on, looking down at my skirt as I spoke, "You know…I've always wondered what it would be like…if I was the confident twin and you were the one who took the back seat." I flattened out the edge of my skirt. It was strange, telling Katie something I'd kept to myself for such a long time. "I mean, I've never been ashamed of who I am," I looked up at her, "But you're a natural presence, Kay. You're…spunky."

Katie laughed but it was accompanied with a sniff and a sob, I hadn't realised she was getting upset, "Spunky, huh?"

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and she awkwardly placed a hand over them in acknowledgment, the other hand wiping away her tears hurriedly. "The spunkiest."

"You know…for a lezza you spend an awful lot of time talking about spunk." She joked, glancing at me.

"Bitch." I retaliated with mirth. "The point is. The tables have been turned and I miss how we were, how _you _were…not to mention how much I miss knowing what's going on in that beautiful bonce of yours." _Flattery, the key to Katie's heart. _

I left it for a while, we were both silent; she was thinking, I was waiting.

"You may have wanted to be like me-" Katie began.

"Never said that." I grinned, still hugging her.

I could almost sense the roll of her eyes as she turned to face me, pushing me back a bit so that we faced one another, "-but I've wanted to be like you recently…like, your courage and the way you came out-"

"Are you telling me you're gay?" I asked, eyes wide.

"NO!" She squealed, "Stop trying to get me to join your gay club."

I looked bemused, "Do you think we get together every week and talk about our lesbian feelings? Eating cake and drinking fucking squash?"

"_If _you'd let me finish…" She sighed, her expression was contemplative, her usually dynamic chocolate eyes were contrasted against the warm glow of the sunset that was crawling in through the window. "I've got a secret. I fucking hate secrets."

I did as she said, letting her finish I took hold of her hand, placing it in both of mine as I looked at her. She held my gaze for a moment, I eventually registered the tears welling up in her eyes, "I can't have kids. They say I can't have kids and it," she closed her eyes and the tears ran free down her cheeks, "really fucking sucks."

Once I had gotten over my initial shock, I hugged her tight with a murmur of "Jesus." We just held each other like that for a while.

After that, my sister grew up a lot; I finally started to feel like we were equals. Katie had stopped, in her own words, 'trying to have the perfect life because I can't get it anyway. Fuck it. Carpe Diem.' She was more upset than she was letting on, I didn't force her into expressing it though, I was just there for her whenever she needed me, and we'd never been so close. She'd started to back me up to mum about my sexuality, mum listened to Katie and plus, she couldn't blame it on my youth anymore, I was 21 by that point. She built up a tolerance, it wasn't much…but it was something, a start.

"Here we are." Katie told me. I looked over at her, she was stood outside the door, I hadn't realised we'd stopped moving. I had to gain my bearings before I thanked the driver and grabbed my bag before following her out. She was staring up at the tall building; there was no mistaking that we were at the right place. '_Halfway Home News'_ was on the side of it, bold.

"What the fuck is up with that name? Like a halfway house?" Katie asked as we made our way into reception.

"Halfway Home…it's ironic and clever. A place where miscreants and outcasts live as one, like family, a place where it's celebrated…" I wasn't too sure of my interpretation, but we'd soon find out if I was right.

We walked up to the front desk and were met with a mess of dark, floppy hair, looking down at the desk. He'd obviously heard the sound of my sister's clicking heels and the clop of my boots but he hadn't looked up.

Katie put on her sickly sweet voice, I rolled my eyes, "Excuse me, sir." He looked up and was met with a spectacular view of her tits, his jaw dropped a bit and my eyes kept on rolling, "We have an interview with Tony Stonem today at 12 noon. Isn't that right, Emsy?"

Did she really have to call me _Emsy_? "That's right, oh sister of mine."

He finally looked away from her tits and then to me, his jaw dropped even further as he saw there were two of us.

His voice cracked a bit, "Right, yeah." He scrambled about for a bit, obviously trying to look busy while his mind caught up with him, it was hard to tell because he was sat down but I had a feeling his blood was rushing south from his brain. He eventually called upstairs, "I have a…" He held his hand over the phone and mouthed to Katie, "Your names?"

"My name is Katie Fitch and this is my sister Emily." She told him with a wide smile. She was so good at bullshitting it was unreal.

"Right…" He grinned at her for a while.

She raised an eyebrow at him with a smirk, bringing her hand up to her ear and making a phone gesture.

I swear he thought she was asking him to call her, because for a moment he wore a smug expression as if he'd done something brilliant (I hate boys sometimes) but then he realised his error and spoke into the phone quickly, "Katie and Emily Fitch to see Mr Stonem." He nodded and placed the phone down. "Someone will be down shortly to escort you up, if you'll take a seat, ladies." He smiled pleasantly, his smile _was_ lovely, it reached his eyes…maybe he wasn't so much of a dicksplash.

We walked over to take our seats, "I'm Freddie, by the way." We turned back and saw that he'd risen out of his chair and was looking at Katie, he glanced at me once so he didn't give himself away, but it was too late for that. I raised my eyebrows once and took a seat, still pissed off and sickly from the journey.

Katie was loving this, "It's nice to meet you, Freddie." I saw her wink at him before she joined me, taking out her magazine and returning to it. I began noting possible leads on a few new stories on my iPad.

We soon found ourselves in Tony Stonem's office (after Katie had _graciously_ redone my makeup), I'd made myself worried and worked up because I'd researched and known of him before hand, and his sister, they were both idols of mine. Siblings so interconnected that they'd made something of this magnitude. Katie and I couldn't match them in that aspect, twins or not.

When the eldest Stonem walked in, I could have sworn Katie stood to attention, I offered him a shy smile.

"It's the Fitch's!" He beamed, extending his arms towards us as if to demonstrate before dropping them to his sides. "This has taken far too long, I should have had you on my team years ago."

"R-really?" I asked, my smile widening.

"Of course! Please, take a seat." He gestured to the seats across from his desk and we took them, but instead of walking around it, he grabbed his seat and wheeled it around to sit with us. "Sorry, I'd just rather there was no barrier between myself and you two lovely women. Now…" Katie was looking at him like she was smitten, I had to admit that he was pretty glorious…I could only imagine what his sister was like; I'd have to make a note to get to know her… "let me be straight with you, girls." His voice jolted me out of my fantasies, I need to be more professional. "You have pretty much got the job if you want it, I think you're brilliant."

Katie's smile was a self-satisfied one, mine was touched, "Thank you so much." I said as he returned my smile.

"I want to leave the station in capable hands, for the future." He nodded, his smile saddening. Wait _leave _the station?

Katie and I looked at one another, "Are you going somewhere, Mr Stonem?" I inquired.

"Tony, please." He said as he rubbed his hands together anxiously. "I suppose there's no harm in telling you both. My wife and I are going to leave the station, we've been offered jobs in America." I could tell he was glad to get this off his chest, though I felt myself deflate, I was looking forward to working with him and his wife… Michelle, I think.

"That's awful." Katie commented genuinely.

"It is." He agreed. "One of the things I wanted to do before I left was get you two on the team."

Well, there was no way we could refuse now, not that I wanted to. A thought suddenly seized my interest though. "Tony, who will be filling your roles then? If it's not too rude to ask." I corrected myself, damn my curiosity.

"It's alright, Emily." He sensed my apologetic tone. "Effy and Mini are more than capable to stand in for me and as for Michelle…though my wife is irreplaceable in my opinion…I've got someone in mind."

"Just in mind?" I carried on. Katie looked at me like I was an alien from planet Zog and I felt a blush coming on.

"Yes, why do you ask?" He looked at me, his blue eyes locking with mine. "Are you interested in the position?"

I felt myself squirm in my seat, "Well…I've always wanted to venture into anchor work and…and this could be my chance…possibly." I cleared my throat awkwardly.

Katie was looking at me, aghast. I was definitely going to get an earful later. This was a stupid, rude and farfetched idea-

"I'll consider it." I looked up from my boots as Tony said that, his expression sincerely contemplative. He was actually going to consider it!

"I'd love to prove myself to you." I said hopefully.

"Well, that's the attitude, Emily." He chuckled softly.

"So…" Katie chimed in, she was a tad ticked off that she hadn't been included in this conversation, I could tell, but I was sure Tony couldn't, "does that mean we've got the job?" _Katie Fitch, the queen of tact, ladies and gentlemen. _

He looked at her with a grin for a moment before nodding, "If you'll take it."

"Yes!" We said in unison, rather embarrassingly in my opinion.

"Great!" He spread his arms in celebration…but Katie took that as her cue to hug him. I sighed internally; maybe it was a good thing he was leaving, Katie wouldn't be able to attempt to dig her claws in. He hugged her back though, grinning at me over her shoulder.

"She's a naturally tactile person." I laughed; Katie pulled back and sat down without a hint of chagrin.

"Oh! I'd also like to invite you to a sort of leaving party. I'm going to tell the team soon and I have a feeling I'm going to need to make it up to them with a lot of booze." He looked between us with a winning expression.

"Sounds like my kind of people." Katie quirked an eyebrow.

"I love it here already." I beamed.

_**Please tell me that was satisfactory at least! :O I don't always ask for reviews, but when I do, I beg.**_

_**~BDF**_


	3. Showing the Signs

**_Hi there! So, it is a bit later...but seeing as it's much longer and it has quite pleasing content...I'm sure you'll forgive me. Soooo... I've got hundreds of views...but 9 reviews... that's rather shabby! I used to think you were cool... Plus, I'm ill so I'd love some cheering up! Reviews! ...Yeah... Enjoy, everyone!_**

**_Warnings and such: There is some full on smut in this chapter...and I'm not sure if it's okay at all so apologies if not! Thanks, all. _**

_Naomi _

Effy's name was called by five people and I was one. The rest of the room had launched into discussion, some sounded confused, some were angry and others were anxious. Panda, Mini and I were out of our seats, three of the people who had called after Ef. Tony waved us off and assured us that he and Michelle should talk to her, having been the other two who had called for her, they followed her out and the hubbub in the room increased.

I was staring after the Stonems, still out of my seat. Effy must have known before the meeting and that's why she was so upset. Both her brother and someone who was like a sister to her were leaving, leaving her in charge with, I assumed…

"What the fuck!?" Mini dumped her bag down in her seat as she paced the room. "Am I not important enough to know beforehand?" She stopped dead, "Maybe they're letting me go…"

"Don't be stupid, Mini. You and Effy work as a team, they're not letting you go." I rolled my eyes as I continued to stare at the door, anxious to get to my best friend.

Panda seemed to have the same worries, "Blinkin' hell! Poor Ef!" She looked over at me, "Naoms, we've gotta go see her, she's probably going ape!"

"What is 'going ape' for Effy exactly?" Franky asked, her pen held tightly in her hand, her expression uneasy. I knew Franky hated change due to her adopted upbringing, this certainly meant that. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me, I gave her a small smile as my stomach churned a bit, it wasn't being helped by everyone else in the room.

JJ was getting seriously locked on, "Oh no, oh dear, oh bobbins. This won't be good, it won't be good at all. This will alter the way in which the station runs and everything we've been done will have to be re-worked. What if Tony does wish to replace us with people of more seniority because that is a real possibility, I mean-"

And he was only serving to get everyone else riled up.

"Pandora, you'd better leave it for now." Thomas told her as he held her hand gently to pull her back.

"But it's all going tits up, Thommo!" She replied in a high voice.

I think Cook was trying to make light of the situation, he looked at me, "I wonder what hot piece of anchor will be sitting behind that desk next, eh, babe?"

Grace looked at Cook with wide eyes, "There's going to be a new anchor! I'm going to have to train them and give them as much charisma as Michelle does! Well, that's just-"

"JJ! You need to stop, you're locked on!" Franky told him with her arms around his shoulders, looking at him with concern.

"Babe?"

"Fuck!"

"Effy!"

"Jesus Christ!"

"Babe?"

"Everybody…" I began softly.

"JJ!"

"Just…" I carried on.

"Bobbins!"

"Babe?"

"Shut the fuck up!" I said with enough authority in my voice to make everyone around the table stop in their tracks and look at me.

My tone was calm then, "Alright…Now, can we all stop being selfish and think about Tony and Michelle for a moment? You saw how down they were when they came in here…they were probably shitting themselves knowing they had to tell you. I know I would be. And then you guys pull this shit? Also, Mini, you're not getting sacked. JJ, none of us are getting replaced, Panda, Effy will be fine, we'll talk to her when she's ready, Gracie, cross that bridge when you come to it, you know you're a miracle worker and Cook…" I turned to look at him, "I'm not a babe."

"Well, I'll be the judge of that." He waggled his eyebrows at me. He was such a tosser sometimes.

I looked around the room and it seemed that the selfish comment had gotten to them all, "Are we all good now?"

Most of them nodded but there were a few murmurs of the affirmative.

"Good." I took a seat.

There was silence for a while before Franky spoke, "Reckon you'll be anchor then, Naoms?"

I looked at her in surprise, I hadn't thought of that, "Oh…uh…"

"Ooh!" Grace looked me up and down and nodded a lot with a positive smile, "I can definitely work with that."

The only reason I went along with it was because it was getting the team's mind off of Tony and Michelle's leaving…that and I did like the idea of me being the one behind that desk. _I'm Naomi Campbell, your news anchor, I'll see you around. _I grinned a bit despite myself.

"Look at you, fucking loving it." Cook said, nudging me with a smirk.

Tony and Michelle walked back in a moment later, Effy-less. Well, she _had _made a dramatic exit; it wasn't like Ef to just come crawling back.

"Sorry about that, everyone." Michelle took her seat again, Tony close behind, "We just wanted to let you know that we're going to be having a few events before we leave." It seemed she had taken the reigns now, whatever Effy had said had obviously gotten to Tony. "Starting tonight, seeing as it's Friday we're having a party, cheer you all up, we don't want our team acting like a bunch of miserable fuckers."

There were a few chuckles, you could always count on Chelle to light up the room. Tony and Mini were the only ones looking utterly passive.

"Out with a roar, not a whimper. I like it." Cook said approvingly as he leant back in his chair, now grinning from ear to ear. Michelle muscled through the plans for the day; just as the meeting ended she requested to speak with Mini, to say the Scottish princess strutted out after the two Stonems was an understatement.

Cook's was suddenly very interested in the sway of her hips and her arse and, for a moment, he had me looking too. I hit his arm, "Come on, you perve. Let's go. I'll see you later, everyone." I got up and headed out of the room, ruffling Franky's hair before I left, I heard her emit a giggle which she quickly cleared her throat to disguise.

"To the pimp mobile!" Cook slung his arm around my shoulder as he joined me.

"Remove it or I break it." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Sure thing, Naomio!" He removed his arm swiftly and I had to chuckle.

After our spot for the day, the broadcast having gone as seamlessly as usual, Franky and Cook convinced me to go to _On the Rox _( or _The Rox_ as we referred to it), our favourite hangout. There was something I had to do before that though.

I cautiously knocked on Effy's office door, I wasn't sure if she'd left early or stayed behind, my instincts told me she would be here, and I was right.

She was sat with her back to me as I opened the door, her fragile frame slumped. Effy never usually gave anything away; I would have expected her to right herself before someone discovered her like this. It worried me.

"Ef…" I took a step into the lavish office, closing the heavy door with a soft _clunk_ behind me.

She was still and silent for a moment before she lifted her shoulders, "Hey, Nai." She turned around, spinning on the glossy wood of her desk, she'd put on her façade, "What's new?"

I shook my head once and walked over to sit beside her, my look let her know that I wasn't interested in games, "How long have you known, Ef?" I said, my voice slightly thick as I saw the sadness in her eyes.

Her eyes flickered away from mine, "Just before…" We were making some progress at least.

I let out a sigh and placed an arm around her shoulder, "No matter what happens, I'm here for you…we _all _are-"

"But he should be here for me, shouldn't he?" Her eyes captured mine again, they were intense, I could tell this was an outpouring of emotion, only select people would be allowed to experience this, "He's my brother. I knew he'd leave me eventually, even after he told me he wouldn't, university, Michelle…and now this…" I watched her jaw clench for a moment, "Everyone leaves…"

She seemed to be daring me to deny it, or to assure her that people _do _stay, but I didn't think that was what she needed, "Effy, get a grip." Her eyebrows raised but I carried on, "Yeah, Tony's leaving the country…but he won't ever really _leave _you. He loves you, you know it fucking crushed him to do this, Michelle too but this is what's best for them."

She looked at me for a while, "Nai…I don't mean to be even _more _of a bitch than usual…but you don't _have _siblings."

"Ooh." I mimicked a knife plunging into my stomach, "Low blow, EfSto."

"Take your shit poetry somewhere else, Campbell." She smirked ever so slightly.

"Okay, no, I don't have siblings…but I have you. I know if you did this to me I'd feel completely fucking shattered-" I said with a small smile, Effy went to speak but I cut across her, "-_but _I'd know it was what you wanted. You know Tony and Michelle are going places and he obviously thinks that you and Mini can handle all this…" I looked around, "by yourselves."

"An office." She countered her smirk widening.

"You _know _what I mean." I shook my head with a chuckle.

"I know what everyone_ means_." Effy contemplated, "But I actually trust you." We exchanged a tiny but meaningful grin, I was sure that I had made a difference, how long it would last I didn't know. Effy could be set off without warning, I just had to wait and see what did it. I'd be there for her whatever it was though. "Come on, I need a drag." She slid off of the desk lithely, heading to the door, I followed.

"Spliff or not?" I asked as we walked out of her office. Effy had given a lot of luxuries up when she'd become a producer, and by give up I mean she took certain pleasures in smaller doses. Sex, drugs, alcohol she did and used them all sparingly and, in the case of sex, as if it meant more. It had been a long time since I had seen the Effy that broke hearts for sport, binging herself into oblivion, I'd never let her get like that again.

The two of us passed a spliff back and forth outside the station, a smoking area that wasn't visible to the public eye. Effy and I were pretty recognisable to people, I don't think it would be too well received if the sweethearts of the broadcasting world were seen flipping a doobie outside their workplace. We caught up with Franky and Cook at _The Rox _and they were both delighted to see Effy at my side, showing it in their own unique ways.

"Nice to see you, Ef." Franky greeted her after grinning in my direction.

"Effy, love!" Cook patted the space next to him with a suggestive smirk, "Come join the Cookie Monster for a drink."

"No worries, Crayola dick." She took a seat on the sofa opposite with me, "I believe Naomi here said something about buying me a drink, I'm covered."

"Amazing what I can say without even moving my lips, isn't it?" I had to get straight back up with a huff, "What's everyone having?"

A few rounds later and our little group was seriously buzzed, Franky leant forward and spoke about with a particular smirk that meant she was feeling pretty relaxed, "-And that's why you've got to pull at this party, Naoms."

I let my head fall back with an over the top groan.

"What? This is the perfect opportunity! You know there will be a load of fit girls there." Franky said with a sip of her drink.

"I thought you were straight today, Franks!" Cook looked mock disappointed. She shoved him with an offended gape of her mouth.

"Franky's right, Nai." Effy nudged her foot against my leg, my head rolled to look at her lazily, still leaning back on the sofa. "You're showing the signs."

I rolled my eyes, "There are no fucking _signs._"

Cook and Franky looked at us again, "Whoa whoa whoa, signs?" He looked me up and down as if trying to identify a physical giveaway so I flipped him the bird.

"Exhibit A." Effy nodded at me, "Increased irritability."

"You _have_ been acting more sassy than usual." Franky giggled behind her drink. I pulled a grotesque face in her direction, her giggles got harder to hide.

"Next, with people who _aren't _Cook, you mask things with humour." Effy continued.

"Campbell trying to be funny? That can only end badly." Cook laughed.

"Have you got a problem, James?" I raised an eyebrow at him. Since we called Cook by his second name, using his first name was my equivalent of him using my second. He shook his head and drew a halo around his head.

"Any other signs? I feel like I should be noting this down." I pretty sure Franky momentarily searched for an actual pen and paper.

"I'm pretty sure you know the last one is true, Franky. Focusing _way_ too hard on work." Effy concluded.

Franky let out a long "Oh!" and then nodded.

"You're my boss! You're supposed to encourage me to work." I laughed derisively.

"You were never going to buy me a mug with 'World's Best Boss' on it anyway." She shrugged, drinking, demonstrating her lax attitude.

"In short, it's in your best interest to get laid tonight, Blondie." Cook said with his leg bouncing excitedly, "And to either let me watch or do you a great service myself."

I didn't even reply, Effy, Franky and I were too busy laughing.

"Oi!" He spread his arms in question before shrugging and taking a long drink.

After we calmed down, I spoke, "Thanks for your…" I tried to think of the right word, "concern…but I'm not promising anything." The way I saw it, if I did want to get the anchor job, I was going to need to focus on work anyway.

We decided to separate and then regroup at Effy's to get ready, and by that I mean Franky, Effy and, somewhat reluctantly, myself, dressed up to the nines and Cook drank every bit of alcohol he could find that Effy hadn't smacked him around the head for touching.

Tony had worked his magic again and booked out one of London's best night clubs. As the four of us walked in I couldn't help but feel sorry for the weekend team who were going to miss out on this. We stopped by the VIP section and greeted the rest of the team.

Mini had definitely perked up since earlier, "Well hello, sexy bitches." She said before looking at Cook and nodding, "Shitface."

"One day you're going to stop hiding your love for me, McGuiness and everyone will feel so much more comfortable around you!" He walked up and pulled her close by the waist; she scoffed and tilted her glass ever so slightly so that some of its contents fell out, directly onto Cook's crotch. _Well played, McGuiness. _

"Woopsie!" She said in a ditsy way.

"I guess you'd better rub it off, princess." He grinned, unperturbed. Mini rolled her eyes before stalking off, Cook soon left too to dry off his crotch.

"I'm sure that's not what he meant when he said he wanted to get his dick damp." I grinned while I scanned the room as we walked back out of the VIP section. Judging by Effy and Franky's similar scanning they weren't just sussing out the club like I was. I was proven right when the two girls spotted their prey and pounced.

"Hey, Naoms." The voice I recognised as JJ's said to me.

I turned to him with a warm smile, "Alright, J?" I took a step back to look at him, "You look great."

I wasn't lying, he did look pretty good, for a guy. Since I'd met JJ a few years ago he had really matured, his once flyaway hair tamed but still curled, his braces removed, definitely filled out, (he sometimes attended the gym with Cook) but he was still wonderful and sweet and a brilliant friend. I brushed off the jacket he was wearing, "Dapper."

"I could say the same to you." He smiled at me before properly taking in the short grey dress and white heels I was wearing, I think he got just a bit locked on, "Um, not that you look dapper, I believe that's a masculine phrase. I just meant that you look rather ravishing and um…"

"I have nothing against dapper." I nudged him with a grin. I didn't think such a simple action would calm him down quite so much but he nodded and raised his glass after a moment. "Drink?"

"I'd love one." I chuckled and awaited his return, leaning against the wall and enjoying the thud of the bass shaking it. As I glanced around I knew my gaze would look disinterested but I couldn't help it. If I was looking for a girl to take home she wasn't here. They all looked the same to me.

JJ returned soon enough, handing me a drink, I thanked him and we chatted for a while. I felt my eyes start to follow the lights that were swirling around the club, distracted by their dancing more than anyone else's. A spotlight landed and when I saw just who it had fallen on, for that moment, I couldn't look away, I couldn't even move because I was pretty sure the world was turning on its axis faster than usual.

The bright light that had just hit her wasn't needed; she already looked like an angel, I smiled a bit, a red headed angel. She was looking around the club like it was the best thing she'd ever seen, her eyes, which I could tell even from here were a deep, delicious chocolate brown, were alight with excitement. Her dress was a sky blue lace and it did amazing things to her body. I was distracted by her body then. No…it was just amazing all by itself. Her neck was slender and I was overtaken by the urge to bite down on it, her breasts were peering over the top of her dress and I needed to know how they would look completely exposed to me, the curve of her hips was enticing me as I followed it down to those stunning legs of hers. I usually wasn't one for perving on strangers, I kept my cool…I _always _kept my cool but as I watched her turn around and walk over to the bar, met with the view of the swing of her hips and that arse that I needed to see bent over the nearest-

"Naomi?" JJ called me. I blinked and looked at him. "Your pupils are _extremely _dilated…"

I cleared my throat and tucked a piece of my long, blonde and currently curled hair behind my ear, "Fuck, sorry." I kept glancing over at the girl sat at the bar, I had to talk to her at least, there was no doubt about that. Blowing sweet JJ off felt like something I'd go to hell for but if my previous thoughts about the red head were anything to go by, I was well on my way there. I knocked back my drink and smiled at him, "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll see you later, JJ."

I hurried off to the toilet, mainly to collect my thoughts and regroup. As I made sure my hair and make-up were up to scratch I felt increasingly antsy. If I didn't get a move on somebody would get to the girl before I even had a chance to suss out if she was playing for my team or not, and if not, subtly convince her.

I walked out of the bathroom with my head held high, strutting as well as I could in these bloody heels. I found her again, her red hair was like a marker, I was about to make my way over when I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Hey, Naomi, have you seen Ef?"

I glanced over to see Freddie's eyes circling the room before they looked back at me. I wasn't sure I had time for his shit today. I looked around for the mysterious red head but she was gone. Okay, I _definitely _didn't. "I don't know, Freddie." I sighed, "She might be in the VIP section."

"Oh." He looked down for a minute before looking at me hopefully, "Think you can get me in there?"

"Goodbye, Freddie." I said quickly, walking away with a scowl. His endless endeavour to get Effy to fuck him was really wearing thin on me. He was determined, at first it was cute…then it got sad. Maybe Effy was right when she said I was irritably when I was horny, because right now I was _very _horny and _very _irritable.

I felt a hand pull me back from where I was heading, I spun round, ready to give Freddie a bollocking, "Will you fuck off!?" I snapped before realising the grip on my wrist had been far too soft and feminine to be his.

As those brown eyes looked at me, they seemed to smoulder. If my blue eyes were cold hers were hot and when they locked I'm pretty sure they sizzled. "You might want to watch out for the spill there." She warned me, gesturing ahead of me where there was indeed a huge spill of ice and alcohol that would have sent me flying at the rate I was walking. The rate I was looking for her.

"…Thanks." I replied as I looked back at her, noticing her hand was still on my wrist.

She looked down too and retracted the hand as if she'd been burned. "Shit, sorry."

My shock turned into amusement, "I should be sorry…you saved my life…"

She giggled, her hard expression softening so quickly that I felt my heart melt. _Heart_? I questioned internally. _Think with your head or the ache between your legs, Naomi. _

"Do you think you owe your saviour a drink then?" She asked. When her eyes held mine again I felt like it was a silent question, one that made my stomach lurch and made me want to take her right then and there. _Are you going to fuck me tonight? _

I answered with a grin, inclining my head to the bar, "I think so." _Fuck yes! _

We sat at the bar flirting for a while and I honestly hadn't felt that excited by anyone in months, years even. Every little thing she did turned me on, every time she brought her glass to those plump lips, her tongue darting out to lick her lips, every time I felt our knees brush against one another's it shot straight up my leg and reached every part of my body and then those eyes…Jesus, they made me come undone.

"What do you mean you don't dance?" She looked at me with a grin of disbelief as I confessed to her.

"I just don't!" I raised my hands in innocence with a grin too, "I look like a tit every time I do."

"How could a gorgeous girl like you look like a tit doing anything?" She asked me, resting her chin in her hand and looking at me.

I looked back at her with my tongue pressed to my teeth in amusement, "Do you think you're willing to risk me showing you?"

She sat up, leaning closer to me so she was close enough to murmur in that sexy as fuck husky voice of hers, "I am _more _than willing." She kept our faces close as she slid off of her seat in front of me, making sure her body brushed up against mine as she walked over to the dance floor. I stared after her for just a moment, the heat where her body touched mine burning more and more with every step she took.

Taking care to spot any other spills in my path, I walked straight after her. As I stood in front of her she grinned up at me before snaking her arms around my neck, I think my eyes fluttered shut for a moment at the contact. I wrapped mine around her hips with a little more caution, she was making me feel more than I had for any other stranger I'd met in a club, what if this went badly wrong?

"Don't be scared." She murmured into my ear. "I _want _you to touch me."

As if it was an instinctive reaction to her words, I pulled her body flush against mine and she emitted a small, surprised gasp, it was my turn to grin, "Then I'll touch you." I told her as I started to grind my hips against hers in time to the music. I was only focused on the beat and how it meant I could feel her body against mine. Every brush of her skin, hitch of her breath, rock of her hips was adding kindling to the burning desire inside me. I felt like I was fucking possessed and I didn't even know this girl. What was she doing to me? All I wanted to do was back her up to a wall fuck her senseless.

Judging by the way her brown eyes were now locking with mine, dark and glazed over with lust, she was thinking the same thing. Before that though, I needed to taste those lips, badly.

I watched her lick her lips in anticipation and I was a goner. In our eagerness, our lips met in the middle of the gap between us, eliminating any space between our bodies. I'd been kissed a lot in my life, whether it was girls, guys, clueless ex-teachers, but this… _this _was something else entirely. Every brush of her lips against mine was life altering, I adored how she kept tilting her head from side to side, like she was trying to taste me from every angle, I even shivered as her cute button nose grazed against mine. I was on fire now and this girl was both the pyromaniac that had set me ablaze and the fire-fighter who was only one who could douse me. She removed her lips from mine to begin kissing my neck like she couldn't get enough of me, I held her there, my hand buried in her hair as my eyes rolled back slightly, thankful for the thumping bass that was drowning out my embarrassing reactions to her lips and body.

How was I going to phrase this? _I don't mean to be forward but is there any chance I could take you somewhere and make you scream? I'd be ever so grateful, you red-headed temptress. _

I turned my head to face her just as she looked up at me; her eyes were so dark that it sent a pulse of pleasure through my pussy. The next thing I knew I was leading her through the club and opening the door to a cloak room for her, as she walked in ahead of me I had a great view of her arse, it was actually perfect. I walked in behind her and closed the door behind me, leaning back against it, I let out a breath before looking ahead at the gorgeous girl I had alone in a room with me and my jaw dropped. She was reaching around behind her, slowly unzipping her dress, she let it hang off of her shoulders for a moment before she slid it off of her body and left it exposed to me. She was right to be proud of her body, everything was tight, her stomach, her thighs, her arms.

"Your turn, gorgeous." She encouraged with an expectant scan of my body, even her eyes were leaving a trail of sensation over me.

I hardly even registered my hands moving up to remove my own dress, unable to think of a snappy comeback when I was only a matching set of blue underwear away from seeing her naked. It did amazing things to my ego when she let out a small moan at the sight of my body. We both kicked off our heels and I locked the door behind us before we practically launched ourselves at one another.

It was all so hasty, like we had an equal need for skin on skin. Judging by how she removed my bra and underwear deftly and impatiently, she'd rather have been ripping them off with her teeth. "You're so fucking hot." She mumbled into my collar bone as she brushed her lips across my skin before moving her mouth to take one of my nipples into her mouth.

"Jesus!" I moaned, finding myself slipping down the wall and quickly manoeuvring so we were lying on the carpet. I rolled her over to remove her bra, she seemed surprised that I'd unclasped it without her noticing, I gave a low chuckle, the smirk disappearing from my face as soon as I saw her nipples harden, I took in her breasts, biting my lip.

"See something you like?" She asked with a grin. I watched as she slid a hand over her chest and down her stomach, entranced, she merely plucked at the waist band of her underwear with a raise of her eyebrows, an invitation I was not going to pass up. I swiftly removed her pants and threw them away before lowering a hand and running a single finger along her soaking slit. As I saw her chest rise and fall in anticipation, her eyes fluttering closed for a moment before they took my body in all over again, I knew I was going to have to watch her every reaction. I slid a finger inside her and she let her head fall back, I could have sworn I heard her mumble, 'more'.

Complying with her wishes I added a second finger, I started pumping in and out of her slowly, watching as her back arched, I wasted no time in leaning down to suck on her perfect tits. I didn't know what it was but I had set myself the challenge of rocking this girl's world and I was determined to do just that. I increased the momentum of my fingers and heard her moan, a long and guttural one. If I wasn't going to see this girl again (and there was a strong urge within me to keep her somehow) I was going to make sure that when she saw the carpet burns on her back, she would think of me. I peppered kisses up to her neck, fully intending on creating a mark there, I hesitated though, you can't just mark a stranger…

"D-do it…" She spurred me on, having obviously sensed my hesitation, "Oh, fuck…do it…" She rocked her hips against my hand and I let my thumb find her clit, she gave an 'mm!' of pleasure. Now with permission, I tilted my head and sunk my teeth into her neck, my other hand tweaking a nipple as I sucked her and fucked her. The culmination of all my ministrations was driving the poor girl wild; I did love having control sometimes. "I-I'm going to come…" She whimpered, quite incoherent.

I grinned into her neck, pressing down harder on her clit as I circled it, I murmured into her neck, "Do it." I repeated her previous instruction, "Come." And she did come, I felt her hands reach around me and her nails dig into my back, her whole body arched into me as she trembled and rode out her orgasm with my help, producing a few gasps of astonishment.

I waited for her to recover for a moment, I brought my hand up, covered in her juices. She watched me, obviously still turned on, I grinned at her, "I know…everyone's first time is mind blowing."

She raised an eyebrow, pushing me up, keeping her face close to mine, breathless, "You _really _think this is my first time?"

"I meant with me." I winked at her and she broke out into a grin.

"Cocky bitch…"

"Ooh, is that how you talk dirty?" I said, riling her up on purpose.

She pushed me back onto the floor, keeping me pinned, my hips bucked in excitement and she was hardly touching me. She whispered seductively, "My tongue's going to be far too busy for dirty talk."

"Oh, God…" I breathed; she started kissing her way down my body, pausing to let her tongue give some well received attention to my breasts. She continued to work her way down and started kissing along the inside of my thighs. Her hands gripped my hips as she started biting her way towards my centre, "Please!" I cried desperately.

This seemed to be what she was waiting for, I would have been pissed but her tongue working on my clit was apology enough. I hissed with pleasure, feeling the carpet burn against my back, she'd completely turned the tables and I was loving it.

Her tongue was soon replaced by her fingers, sending wave after wave of pleasure through me. I was so distracted by it that when her tongue started sliding against my inner walls I had to bite down hard on my lip to keep from crying out. I looked down and watched her, her eyes were closed and she was moaning into me, completely enjoying herself. She opened her eyes and those chocolate spheres were watching me and I'd never felt so turned on in my life.

I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge, I was going to fall so hard and it was all because of this girl I'd just met. Her tongue was curling up inside me now and I paid no mind to anyone who could possibly hear me when I screamed out, "Oh, fuck yes!"

I felt my body twitch as I came down from that spectacular high, laying back and seeing stars. She appeared in my eyeline, looking down at me with a grin, "I believe the word is 'touché'."

I managed to roll my eyes but I laughed breathlessly all the same, "Naomi."

"Emily." She chuckled softly. We looked at each other for a moment and then I couldn't help but let my eyes dart to her lips again. As they curved into a smile I looked up, her eyes were tender now, or they looked it to me. Her lips captured mine again and we shared a kiss that was softer than the others, almost chaste.

When we walked out of the cloak room later on, we were both dressed and grinning. I flattened down a tuft of her hair and she thanked me, now comparatively shy. She played with her hands for a moment, "Um…feel free to say no…but do you maybe want to…hang out a bit?"

"Of course." I answered before she'd even finished her sentence, so grateful that we were on the same wavelength.

"Great." She grinned at me.

"Ems!" Someone was calling for her, but before I had a chance to see who, I was being tugged by Franky.

"Come on, Tony wants us all gathered in the VIP section." She said in a blasé tone, glancing at Emily and back.

"Um…Can't it wait a minute-?" I asked as I watched Emily being taken away from me by a brunette. Emily looked back at me with an apologetic look. Do I follow and seem creepy or leave it and seem uninterested?

"'Wait a minute'? It's _Tony_, of course it can't." Franky looked at me like I was a different person altogether. "Come on, Naoms." She insisted, leading me off.

I kept my eye on Emily's red hair as we wove through the sea of dancers and drinkers. Somehow, she seemed to stay in my sight. _Naomi, this is bad. You hardly know the girl. Stop being so fucking creepy! _

Then I saw something that was bizarre to me. She and the brunette whose hair I could only see entered the VIP area. Tony had told us that he specifically had it closed off for our crew.

Franky seemed to have clocked it too, "Weird…" She glanced at me and I returned her bewildered look as we walked into the plush section of the club. "Oh…" She carried on.

"Oh?" I asked her, looking at her, "'Oh' what?"

She used her index finger to shush me as we stood by Effy; she had a grin on her face that I knew straight away. Laid.

She looked at me for a moment before wearing a smug grin. And now she knew I'd gotten laid too…awesome.

"Everyone!" The voice I recognised as Tony's began what, from the look of it, was a speech. He stood with his arm around Michelle's waist, she leaned into him, sipping at her drink. "We'd like to thank you all for coming." By the look of it, the alcohol, music, flirting and perhaps drugs had done wonders for everyone's spirits. I was scanning around the room, but Emily was nowhere to be found. "I'd like to take this opportunity to introduce the two new members of the team I mentioned. Give a warm welcome to Emily-" My eyes darted towards Tony. Lo and behold, Emily was there, accompanied by the brunette…no, accompanied by her twin sister. "- and Katie Fitch!"

_Shit. _

I saw the momentary alteration that flickered across Katie's features, she obviously hadn't liked being referred to second.

"Now, Naomi." Tony looked over at me and so did Emily, I was pretty sure her expression mirrored mine, horrified, awkward…slightly excited? "If you wouldn't mind coming up?" I slowly joined them, conscious of every eye in the room being on me, especially hers. "This is Naomi Campbell, she'll be your guide. If you need anything at all, Naomi will be more than willing to help."

_Shit! _

Emily and I chuckled uncomfortably, slightly flustered as we shook hands quickly (I wondered if she was trying to ignore the way her skin tingled too) and I moved onto Katie to shake her hand. She was too busy scanning around the room, looking at her new colleagues with a smile to see that awkward exchange; I shook her hand as well.

"Also, you all may just be looking at your new anchor." Tony carried on with a smile in the twin's direction.

_SHIT!_

**_I hope this was up to scratch! Emily and Naomi's meeting may seemed a little rushed...but... you'll see! Reviews would be loved and cherished!_**

**_~BDF_**


	4. Jay, JJ, Triple J, etc

**_Hey, all! Or...some! I'm sorry it's taken me a while to update. I have been in an absolute state... Have any of you watched Kat's episode of Being Human and Lily in The Crash? It actually broke me... And then the second half of The Crash made it seem as if Ashley (Lily's character) never even existed! There was no closure and my heart is broken... OH and MEG's character died in Silent Witness... I can't cope with watching that too...So, that's where I've been...crying and dying... inside... Yep!  
I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway! _**

_Emily_

_It's not as bad as you're thinking. _

Her eyes.

_It'll be forgotten about. _

Her touch.

_I don't want her to forget. _

That kiss…

_Emily Fitch, you're screwed. _

I was tossing and turning in bed, clinging to the covers. I looked at the ceiling for a while and after an unacceptable amount of belatedness, I rolled out of the bed and rubbed my eyes as I dragged myself out of my room and into the kitchen. I sat at the island for a while, my chin resting on the back of my wrist. My head drooped down and I felt my forehead gently meet the cool wood. Perhaps I could just pass out here…

"Emily, what the fuck are you doing?"

_Or not._

I looked up to see Katie walking in down the hallway and shrugging off her coat. At least somebody had a good night.

"I must have dozed off here… How was your night?" I asked as I glanced over at the time. The retro clock on the counter read 4:27am.

She looked at my situation, walking around the island to see that I was in a baggy top and underwear, what I usually wore to bed. She looked up at me and raised one eyebrow in a 'You're talking shit.' way. Or, judging by how she launched into her story, a 'You're talking shit but my life is so much more interesting right now.' way. "I love them!" She said with a skip in her step as she walked over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. After a lengthy gulp she turned back to me, "So badass, like you said." She nudged the door of the fridge closed with her bum.

I looked at her with a small chuckle, "I think I called them 'misfits'."

"Yeah, that too." She carried on, offering me a sip of her water. I declined with a wave of my hand and she carried on, "_So _many fit guys! And did you see the Stonem girl?"

I bit my tongue and held back '_Why, is she fit too?' _ I just shook my head.

"She is _the_ coolest person! I need to make her my friend pronto." She plotted, toying with the neck of the bottle, "We'd pull so many guys…"

"Right…" I rubbed my forehead and looked out of the French doors and at the morning sky. "Think you'll be up for the tour of the station later?" I felt an automatic lurch in my stomach and I hoped Katie didn't see it. I wondered how Katie would react to finding out her baby sister had shagged one of her superior female colleagues even before the first day. …Yeah, she's not finding that out.

She wavered for a moment, "…Oh, fuck."

We were dragging ourselves into the station a few hours later though, met by Tony, Mini and Effy.

I could have kicked myself. I was so achingly disappointed that she wasn't there… I won't think of her name, because I knew it would roll off of my tongue like a moan if I thought about it too much. I guess I'd have to suck it up.

Effy was looking at me like she knew something. She knew already? The producer knew about my indiscretions with one of my fellow staff members? Oh shit…Now I was starting to panic.

"Welcome to the station, girls!" Mini said warmly, it wasn't a natural warmth, but she was trying hard. "Although, you've already been here for your interview…but now you get to discover the ins and outs of the station! It's a treat, really." She went on while the Stonems stood either side of her. They were her polar opposites, cool, calm and mysterious. Mini held nothing back, but, for some reason, I felt like there was more to her.

"I can't wait to get started." Katie replied, her smile charming and her stance as tall as she could make it. I suppose that's why I held such an opinion of Mini…there was more to my sister too.

We were lead along by the producers and I honestly felt very honoured that they'd taken time out of their schedules for us.

"Nice scarf." A voice I could only describe as sultry said next to me. I turned and Effy was eyeing the scarf around my neck, I tugged at it, flustered.

"Oh, thanks…it's my sisters…she's the one with the fashion eye…obviously…" I chuckled nervously. We both looked ahead at Katie who was chatting animatedly with Mini, the two engrossed in their conversation. Tony was up ahead of us, leading us along.

"Yes…she certainly dresses well." Effy nodded before looking back at me.

"Yes…" Was there any way I could put this? Do you know that there's a lovebite – just a bite- stinging my skin and reminding me of your lead reporter and the things she did to me last night?

"Got any ideas for a story?" She asked, looking ahead again.

I was taken aback, but confident, "I always do. " I nodded. I was in my element when I recited my latest idea to Effy. There was this new dance troupe that was making a scene, they were still slightly underground but this could be the exposure they needed to make it. I had a 'meeting' (it could hardly be called that) with the leader of the troupe this coming week, we'd struck up a bond and I couldn't wait.

Mini was rambling on about something and the others were listening but my mind was drifting and I couldn't help it. We were sat in Meeting Room A, I was informed we'd be part of the meetings here every morning. It seemed as if a lot of trust was being put in myself and Katie, I couldn't quite get my head around it, I'd expected to have to work my way up the ladder before I got to this stage. I wasn't complaining though.

"Well, girls, I hope this has been eye opening for you." Tony said as he got up, "Can't wait to see you on Monday."

"It's been a pleasure, Tony." I said, my hand absently tracing over the table.

"Definitely." Katie smiled, I could see the tell-tale signs that the previous night was catching up to her, she'd need to crash soon, if she didn't, she'd get cranky. Katie cranky is not something anyone should have to bear.

When Tony had left the room, Mini rose, her professionalism seemingly gone, "Well, bitches I think I'll be off. I've got a killer headache and I do not need to retch on this dress." She gestured down to her dress, it was just as good as the one she'd worn last night, she was always on the ball it seemed. "We're still up for later though, Katie-kins?"

"Oh yeah." Katie nodded. "There are a few little numbers I have in mind that have your name on them, Mins." _Mins? Katie-kins? When the fuck did that happen? _

I looked over at Effy, she was looking between them with a raised eyebrow. Mini blew a kiss to Katie before sauntering out.

"Ooh, Effy!" Katie turned to her and Effy seemed utterly confused. "Are you sure we covered everything? I'd really like to see every little thing."

Effy looked as though she'd like to give a far harsher reply than the one supplied, "I'm pretty sure everything was covered in the tour, Katie." She rose and pulled her bag on.

"Well, do you want to hear about what I have planned for my first report?" Katie went on, getting up too.

"We trust you to come up with something good. We supply the cameras, you work your magic." Effy glanced at her before walking over to the door. "If you're stuck for ideas you can talk to Franky Fitzgerald, she's the head writer. Naomi will be overseeing your first report anyway.."

My stomach lurched and my heart skipped a beat, "Will she?"

"I didn't mean I was stuck…" Katie trailed off, looking at Effy in confusion, like she couldn't fathom her not warming to her immediately.

Effy looked at me and smirked a bit, "Yeah, she will." I could feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks and I had to look away from her probing blue gaze. "I'll see you on Monday, girls." And, with that, Effy swept out of the room.

Katie was frowning; she looked at me and put on a smile as she flattened out her skirt. I rested my chin in my hand as I waited. Just as I guessed she would, Katie huffed and sashayed over to the door, "I'll see you later, Ems." I heard her click off down the hall. I didn't know if she was going after Effy to complain or something or if she was just storming off. I was alone again. I swung around on the chair and looked around the meeting room; my eyes fell on the huge screen behind the head of the table. I slid out of my seat wondering if I could get it to work. I fiddled around for a while before finally using the cumbersome remote to switch it on.

Michelle was on screen, somehow sweeter there than she already was naturally. "_And we're live now with Naomi Campbell. Naomi?" _

"_Hi, Michelle. The minister insisted today that these budget cuts will benefit us in the long run, he-_" Her words were lost to me, I just couldn't stop _looking _ at her. She was gorgeous, not a cliché prettiness, but still, beauty shone out of her like a beacon, it definitely drew me in. It was both disappointing and exciting, seeing her in the natural light that wasn't available in the club but, then again, it wasn't face to face.

I moved from my seat to the table, sitting dead centre and looking up at her as she spoke. I couldn't stop myself from smiling and I felt like such a fool for it. Her presence was remarkable; it was like she was gracing the screen more than anything else. I wasn't sure how long I was there for, sifting through broadcasts and skipping to Naomi's segments but I found that I really couldn't wait to see her again. For purely professional reasons of course…we'd have to talk about it, we were both adults, we could move past this. After that we'd have a civil working relationship, I'm sure she would have a lot to show me…_teach _me… do to me…no…Jesus…

What if there was a chance we could-

"Excuse me…Emily?"

I turned so fast that I slid off of the table and landed awkwardly, I was met with the innocent gaze of one of the men I'd met last night. I rubbed my arm, embarrassed, "Yeah, Emily… and you're… Jay?"

"Jonah Jeremiah Jones." He stepped inside the room properly, his smile proud. "But people call me Jay, JJ, triple J, etc. in social situations."

"JJ then." I grinned, glancing over my shoulder at the screen, which was paused on Naomi's face. _Christ._ "Sorry, I was curious about the show…"

"She's good." He nodded to the screen.

I wondered if I should feel ashamed that I'd been caught ogling her red handed, but JJ seemed sincere, so I was too, "Very."

"If you want, I can teach you how to use this properly." He offered as he walked over to join me, "If you haven't got anything better to do of course." He smiled nervously.

I could learn a new skill and possibly make a new friend, sounded good to me. "I'd like that, thanks." I gave him one of my special smiles that Katie said possessed the power to put people at ease, JJ could definitely afford to be more relaxed.

The people in this station seemed to have some sort of power over me, I didn't expect to be sat with JJ in his office a while later, eating a take-away and sitting cross legged on his desk as he sat in his chair, chatting away like old friends, "He didn't!"

"I assure you, it happened." He was visibly delighted whenever he was able to make me laugh or show intrigue. "Cook claims no party is complete until he's been slapped twice at least…he wasn't prepared for that woman turning out to be a black belt…"

I shook my head as I grinned into my drink, "Fucking hell… I can't wait until I'm able to tell stories like that about all of you."

"You would prefer me to be beaten up by a black belt?" He asked as he drank, if I didn't know better I'd swear he was unconsciously imitating me.

"That won't happen, JJ, you're too sweet." I winked at him with a smile. He seemed befuddled by the wink and so I carried on, "As long as you don't get on the wrong side of Katie I doubt you'll meet many girls who have a really mean right hook."

He blinked at me a bit, "Katie's a black belt?"

"Oh no, but I've been on the receiving end of a punch." I cringed a bit for effect. He looked alarmed and as if he'd started searching my face for bruising. "Not recently, JJ!" I chuckled, "We were young and stupid… I got a few good shots in there too."

"Is that how siblings usually behave?" He asked curiously.

"In my family? Without a doubt." I nodded with a grin, nudging his leg with my ankle, "I'm docile, really."

He smiled at me and looked down at his food for a moment before murmuring, "So…what do you think of the team?"

I sat up straight and beamed, "You're all amazing from what I can tell. Watching those broadcasts was incredible. I'll need to observe you all behind the scenes too." _I need to get an intimate look at Naomi too…for purposes that pertain firmly to business…_

"Certainly! You can do that…I mean, I would be very happy to have you there…observing…me… Franky!"

I swivelled around on the desk to see a petite blonde looking over at us, she smiled quickly. "Hello." I said, getting up and placing my food down. I walked over to her extending a hand, "I'm Emily."

"I know." She nodded. She belatedly took my hand and gave it a shake, "I'm Franky…but JJ said…" She nodded over at JJ who was smiling between us.

"I was just explaining to Emily here how the station works behind the scenes." JJ got up and walked over, grinning down at me.

"Didn't hear that part of the conversation." She said pretty quietly, but I caught it.

"Well, there were a few tangents…" I shrugged with a smile.

"I saw you with Naomi the other night." She was finally looking at me properly.

_Oh crap, play it cool. _"You did? Oh yeah! I remember." The giggle that proceeded my sentence didn't even sound like mine, I'm terrible when I'm under scrutiny…good thing I'm not a reporter then…

Franky was the girl who had been with Naomi when our night together was cut short. I had been wondering what would have happened if the night had continued. A few more drinks, back to mine, maybe hers, making love until dawn… _No! _Just _sex. _Fucking until dawn. It still would have been pretty wonderful. I felt cheated really.

"You seemed like you were getting along well." Franky was holding the door, like she couldn't stay too long. JJ was staying almost obediently quiet.

_Right. Go for something non-committal, _"Well, you know…" _That'll do. _"I'm hoping to get to know everyone." _Okay, that was too much detail. _

"Yeah, well…this was nice." Franky shifted her weight from each foot, "See you, JJ. Nice to meet you properly, Emily." And, with that, Franky hastily left the room and, when she was out, she hurried off down the hall.

_Nice_. I thought it over in my head. Just _nice. _

"Is Franky like that with everyone?" I asked JJ, he looked after Franky with a confused expression that told me she wasn't like that at all.

"Well, she's wary around people she doesn't know." He looked at me with his naturally kind eyes. "Don't worry too much, Em." He faltered, "Can I call you 'Em'?"

I chuckled and nudged him, "Yes, you can. Now come on, our food's getting cold." I took his hand and lead him back over to the desk.

When we were quite done with our food and we'd talked a while longer, my phone rang.

"Hey, Maxxie!" I was smiling, an initial reaction just from reading his name on my screen. That man really had a way of lighting up my day.

"_Alright, little red?"_ He said, breathless.

"Tell me you've just been dancing…" I quipped with an apologetic look at JJ. He appeared to just be content in my company; he shook his head, waving a hand.

"_If I told you that it would ruin the mystery. I'll be seeing you tomorrow then, yeah?_"

"I'll be there." I assured him.

"_How great it must be, getting paid to hang out with me._"

"Actually, I'm getting paid to pretty much study you. Consider me on safari." I tried to hold back a laugh as JJ started making faces.

"_And dance with me, let's not forget that._" I heard someone call him in the background. "_Gotta dash. See you at 11._"

"See you, Maxxie." As I hung up I looked at JJ. "Right, I'd better be off. First day tomorrow." I gathered my things together.

"Ah yes, tomorrow." He nodded, but he wasn't good at hiding his disappointment.

I couldn't leave without giving him a hug, I was so relieved when he hugged back, I didn't want to be the ditsy girl in the office that hugged everyone. "Thanks though, I feel so much better. I have a friend here."

As I smiled into his chest I think I heard him murmur, "Yeah, friend…Your good pal JJ…"

"Right." I said as I pulled back and grinned at him. "See you tomorrow." I walked out of the building with a skip in my step.

I was curled up on the sofa watching TV that evening when my sister walked in with a sour look on her face.

"What's up?" I asked, she looked up from the floor, staring at me for a moment as if she hadn't expected me.

"Huh? Nothing…" She shrugged her designer coat off and folded it over her arm.

"Oh…kay…" My gaze was sceptical, "How was your day with Mini? Did you catch Effy?"

She scoffed, "I wasn't trying to _catch _her…"

I couldn't stop my eyebrow from raising, "Jesus, Katie… You didn't piss her off already, did you?"

"No!" Her voice was high pitched and defensive. "Just…uh…" I turned on the sofa to face her fully. She sighed, "Did you know she was dating that receptionist guy?"

I scoffed, "The one that was flirting with you relentlessly?"

"Freddie, I think." She went into her room, saying nothing more.

That night, I could hardly sleep. I couldn't stand the anticipation of what might happen tomorrow and it wasn't because I was wondering if things would go well in work or if I would fit in. It was because I was worried about Naomi's reaction. If I was being honest with myself…I didn't want things to carry on like nothing happened. I had to hold on tight to the rational part of my mind that was telling me this was just the smitten aftermath of a good bit of sex. That's all. Why couldn't I just get that into my head?

Oh, fuck it.

It's not as if I could help my heart racing and my breathing being uneven when I walked into work the next day. "Emily, what the fuck is wrong with you?" (It seemed to be becoming my sisters catchphrase these days) Katie looked at me, alarmed, worried I was going to embarrass her obviously. "You've done this a load of times. Man the fuck up."

_Now she asks, now she gives a shit. Well done, Katie. _"I'm fine. Just think of yourself."

"That I can do." She grinned as we walked into the foyer. Her face dropped and I looked ahead to see why. It seemed as though she was correct before, Effy was stood by the door to the stairwell with Freddie. The young man was holding both of her hands with an expression that was both heart-breaking and sickly sweet. Effy's smile was small and she didn't quite meet his eyes.

I was shocked when Katie grabbed my arm, linking me as we walked at a quick pace towards the stairs. "Alright?" I internally cursed myself as we asked this in unison, walking past the couple. Freddie was apparently incapable of not letting his eyes roam over my sister's arse, it didn't help that she was swinging her hips distractingly. Lucky for Freddie, Effy was glancing over at us, she merely nodded. Katie was smirking as we walked away, I was about to ask but I decided to just leave it, I had more on my mind.

I was surprised to say the least when we walked into Meeting Room A and we were met with our own faces on the big screen. I blushed red, Katie's posture straightened even more. It was a spot we'd done together at fashion week, Katie was covering fashion and I was covering the after party.

"_-How do you feel being in my neck of the woods, Ems?_" Katie asked the younger version of myself with smooth and tidy red hair held back with a bow. "_Out of place, I bet." _

"_Just trying to figure out what you do here, learn how to dress yourself?_" I jested with a grin. The present crew members laughed and I felt quite proud of myself.

"_Thanks for that, sis._"

"_I'll make it up to you._"

"_You'd better._"

The banter between us had always been one of our greatest selling points, everyone here was lapping it up, I guessed it suited their style. They turned to look at us and actually started to clap, I clung to the material of my sleeve, totally nervous. I saw a preciously proud looking JJ sat by the screen, he'd put on the show, he beamed at me, I smiled back.

"I like your style, ladies!" The man I recognised as Cook declared, leaning back on his chair.

"Who wouldn't? And Katie…" Mini got up and walked over to Katie, twirling around in the outfit my sister had, no doubt, picked out. I had to say, she did look good. Maybe I should stop checking out my co-workers…and stop sleeping with them…

"I can't wait to work with you." The pretty woman I knew to be Grace stood up, "Especially if one of you is anchor." She smiled.

"Oh no, that's just Ems, I'm fine where I am." Katie informed them.

I heard the door close and Grace, Mini and Cook were looking behind us. Katie and I turned around to see Effy walking in…and just behind her, there was Naomi. I swear, I almost swooned. My bubble was soon burst though, when I realised her blue eyes were now cold as they looked at me, a far cry from the gaze that made my knees weak the other night.

"Take a seat everyone. Mini and I are leading this meeting." Effy glanced between us before she and Mini walked to the head of the table.

I was stuck for a moment, trying to figure out why a simple look had caused me so much pain. Naomi took a seat.

**_So I don't update in ages and when I do there's hardly any Naomi (reminds me of The Crash) and she's angry and Emily's hurt... I guess I'm kind of evil. _**

**_BeautifulDirtyFitch's words of advice: DON'T WATCH THE CRASH, BEING HUMAN S5E5 or SILENT WITNESS!_**

**_Pleesh review! Thanks for reading! ~BDF_**


	5. Queer Eye for Van Interior Design

_**Hi there! Is it bad that I can't remember if it's been a long time since the last chapter? It was either a long time ago or a short while ago...whatever... as long as you enjoy it!**_

_**MayhayhayhayhayHAYjor Freddie bashing in this chapter...I'm not even sorry... and something you might not have expected to happen...but guess what... IT JUST DID! ...Well, it will when you...read the chapt- just read it...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins I just forget to state that fact often! If I owned it Keffy would be a glorious headfuck thing.**_

_Naomi_

I paced back and forth outside that stupid club with Effy and Franky watching me in the dark and hazily lit smoking area. I was on a Full Force Naomi Campbell Rant as Franky called it, she and Effy passed a spliff back and forth between them, their eyes resigned.

"This is bloody ridiculous! I've worked my arse off at the station for several years and this is where it's gotten me? Some sexy twins walk in and they decide they'll make my life easier and do the job I crave for me? I mean, haven't I made an impact at the station at all?" I turned to the other girls finally, my dress swinging around me, my hair messy, though, that was from before…

"I agree." Effy said, taking a drag. "Rather sexy."

"Ef!" I groaned and Franky couldn't hold back a giggle, "Out of all the things I said…It's just…" I sighed and walked over, taking the spliff from Effy and taking a long drag, tilting my head back and letting the intoxicating smoke loose in the cold London night air. When it had dispelled I looked down at them, "Surely I've made some of an impact…"

"If it helps, you've got my vote." Effy said with a lazy smile.

"Mine too." Franky added, she backtracked, "You know…if it made a difference…"

"Effy, of course that helps." I looked at Franky, "And that would help, you know… It's the thought that counts."

Franky smiled and took the spliff from me, "I suppose getting laid didn't help then."

My eyes were wide when I looked at her then, "Wh-what?"

"Effy told me." Franky inclined her head towards Effy who smirked, raising her eyebrows once.

"Who's the lucky girl then? Or did you take Cook up on his offer?" She queried while Franky let out a few more giggles.

"Ech! Don't be twisted, Ef." I mock shuddered, I folded my arms, now self-conscious. I took some time to think about it. _Shit, I just shagged a co-worker…one I have to oversee while she works! One I have to work alongside everyday and focus really hard on not taking her on a desk and tasting her like I missed out on last time…The last time can't be the last time! _

"Nai, your…" Effy gestured towards my face with the spliff she now held, "eyes have glazed over…"

"Shit, she must have been good." Franky smirked at me and I tried my hardest not to blush as I looked between them.

"Oh, you know…she was…but uh… it was just a random…like…" I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear to busy my hand, but the other one was left tugging at my dress nervously.

Franky burst out laughing, it was her disbelieving laugh, she glanced at Effy and back, "No….no…Oh, shit really?" Her eyes were full of mirth.

I looked at her, trying to retain some sense of ignorance, "What?"

Effy was looking at Franky in question now, "When I found you…you were with her, right?"

Alarm caused heat to flare up in my cheeks, but it was Effy who asked, "Who?"

"The twin!" Franky clicked her fingers, trying to recall, "I don't know the difference yet…"

"Franks…" I said, not knowing where I was going with it.

"Katie or Emily? Emily's the red head and Katie's the brunette. Not rocket science." Effy butted out the spliff, exhaling smoke away from us before looking back at Franky intently.

"When I came over…you were with both!" Franky smirked up at me, her foot bouncing excitedly. That was the thing about Franky, she could be totally sweet but when she thought she had power over you, she revelled in it. "Naomi, I knew you were a lady killer but Christ…"

I was trying to think of something to say to make this better, but it wasn't happening, I merely shrugged.

"Even if you won't tell us which, you shagged one of the new employees…" Franky hopped up off of her seat and dusted down her dress, "That's gotta be a record."

"You know, I've got a meeting with them tomorrow." Effy said as she got up, "I'm sure I'll be able to tell anyway and you know it…so you may as well spill it now, Campbell."

I looked at Effy, worried, "Listen, Ef…I'm sorry…I had no idea who she was when I met her…"

"Skanky." Franky grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Doesn't matter." Effy shrugged, "I'm only interested in the goss…" Her eyes were trained on me, I wasn't getting away with this. Effy was never interested in gossip, did this mean something to her? If there was a chance it did, I'd better say it…

"Emily." I breathed, "It was Emily…" Effy's eyebrow raised and Franky's face sobered and they looked at me. Unable to take their staring, I carried on, "Whatever, it was just a fling…"

There was a pause and Franky placed her hand on my arm, "Are you sure?"

Their gazes were almost enveloping me, I bit my lip and shook my head, "Can we just go?" I began to walk away.

"Naoms, you can talk to us!" Franky called after me.

"There's nothing to talk about!" I called over my shoulder, "I'll see you Monday then."

I was walking around the front of the club when I saw the red head again, she was getting into a car, talking to Tony, I think they exchanged numbers. I hoped he was making sure she'd get home safe. I couldn't tear my gaze away from her, the thought struck me that she should have been going home with me and I scolded myself.

"Looking good, Naomi-kins." Cook swaggered up to me, he looked pleased and so that could only mean he had gotten some. Damn, we're an office full of sluts. You'd think some of us would have settled down but only Tony and Michelle had made such a leap. Cook took in my expression and frowned, "You alright, babe?"

I watched the taxi drive off and I looked at him, "Want to hang out, Cook?"

"Always, hon." He nodded and hugged me around the shoulder, walking along with me. We wandered for a while before coming to a playground, he took off he jacket and placed it around my shoulders, I smiled a tad and looked down at the grass.

I heard the swing beside me squeak and I saw him rock back and forth in my peripheral vision, "Have fun tonight?" I glanced at him and he'd produced a can of beer from somewhere, he gulped it and wiggled it at me, I waved away the offer.

"Nah, you're alright." I looked ahead at the dark park and sighed, "I think I might have fucked up, Cook."

"More than usual?" He asked, I folded my arms but used them to steady myself after a moment. "It can't have been than bad, love."

I shrugged, "I shagged a co-worker…"

He laughed and swigged the can, "Naoms, I've had half the office."

"But I'm not you!" I turned to look at him, glad he wasn't questioning who, "I can't just…do that!"

"Was it any good?" He asked simply.

My silence was long and contemplative, I wasn't questioning if it was good, I was going over it in my head.

"There you go, you can't regret that." He burped and rubbed his stomach.

I shook my head with a small grin, "You're such a pig…"

"Better out than in, babe." He smiled cheekily at me. "Now, I know girls like to have chats about sex n' what it means and that…but why can't it just be that? Just sex? No strings. Maybe she'll agree."

I remembered that we were going to hang out, that we wanted to, "…Maybe…"

Cook ended up sleeping over mine that night, innocently of course but that didn't stop him 'accidently' walking in on me while I was changing. I lay in bed the next morning, slightly hungover and overthinking everything like I usually do. What was I supposed to do about this? I mean, really? I couldn't possibly have gotten myself in a stickier situation. If we go on like nothing happened… Shit, I can't even do that! If we try and hang out or something…I'll mess up my opportunity to become anchor…

_Anchor…_

If I focus on that then I don't have to get distracted by Emily…If I can just harness my natural competitive streak then there will be no room for romantic entanglements…I can do that…

My resolve was shaking when I walked into work on Monday, Effy was by my side and we headed towards the stairwell, after a moment, I realised Effy wasn't with me anymore. I turned on my heel to see she'd been caught by Freddie, I wondered if he was harassing her again. I was assaulted by surprise when he leant down and kissed her and she let him.

"Ef!" I stared over at them, she pulled back immediately and looked at me, but he spoke up.

"We're dating now." He informed me smugly. Was Freddie really trying to get me to slap that stupid grin off of his face? _Now now, Naomi…down girl… _

"Um, yeah." Effy murmured. I was hurt that she didn't tell me, but I nodded.

"I'll see you up there then." I walked off with a roll of my eyes. Things didn't need to get anymore fucked up, did they?

I took some time to myself, sitting in my office at looking at the clock, waiting for it to get to 9 o'clock.

"A watched clock never ticks." Effy had walked into my office, she closed the door and looked at me.

"I'm wondering…" I began, watching her from across the room, "How you can spout utter bullshit and make it sound like fact."

She took a seat behind my desk, "It's a talent."

I swivelled to look at her, my gaze interrogative and almost pleading, "_Freddie_?" She looked away, if I didn't know better, I'd say that was as close to embarrassed as Effy Stonem got, "What happened to 'I'd rather go a week sucking on nothing but Cook's sweaty ball sacks'? Unless you've gotten that out of the way and if so I will lose all respect for you…boss or not…"

"He was there and I was horny." She looked at me again, "He's hot."

"But he is also a whiny, clingy, back stabbing bitch…" I countered. "He's burnt all his bridges with Cook and JJ over you and now you've given in?" When the station was first coming into being Cook, JJ and Freddie all started at around the same time, they were friends at the time. Freddie wanted work with less responsibility so he went for the receptionist role, JJ and Cook were fully intent on pursuing their passions. Naturally, all three fell for Effy. Cook I could understand, they shagged but that grew into more for Cook and he couldn't help but fall for her, JJ was just following the other boys' lead but Freddie…he thought she was hot and decided he loved her from what I've gathered. If anyone can prove me wrong, they can go right ahead. Cook and JJ got over it, decided that work came first and if Effy wanted them, she would have shown it, I always knew they were smart boys. However, Freddie's relentless chasing and pining had almost driven Effy insane, Cook and JJ couldn't stand it either, and _now _Effy had given in? What the fuck was she playing at?

She was able to read the look on my face. "I'm sorry, Naomi…I didn't think there was any other choice."

"There's always a choice." I said, certain.

She glanced at the clock and got up, "Come on, crunch time. I promise we'll talk about it later, okay?"

I wasn't at all convinced but I nodded, "Alright…Good luck by the way, you and Mini will be great."

"I know." She said assuredly as I got up and followed her out, towards Meeting Room A. I was fully conscious that Emily was going to be there and I was terrified really, I didn't know what reaction I would have, I felt like my body was separate from my mind.

In the meeting room, everyone was gathered around Emily and Katie, seemingly besotted by their charms, "I can't wait to work with you. Especially if one of you is anchor." Grace smiled between them.

"Oh no, that's just Ems, I'm fine where I am."

So it was just Emily? I couldn't pretend any longer that it might be Katie who I'd be fighting it out with…fucking brilliant…

Grace, Mini and Cook looked towards myself and Effy. Mini was looking at Effy as they were about to lead the meeting, Grace was looking horrified that she might have offended me and Cook was apologetic. Emily and her sister turned to face us and I was already sporting a glare that I just couldn't get rid of. Her beautiful brown eyes were full of hurt, her shoulders sagged and the urge to make her feel better that took over me scared the shit out of me. _I can't do this, it's too much. I need to push her away. I don't like her, it was just a fuck, just a fucking fuck! _

"Take a seat everyone. Mini and I are leading this meeting." I obeyed Effy, feeling like I was on autopilot.

The others came in and joined us, since Michelle and Tony were letting Effy and Mini take charge, the seating arrangements changed. I sat on Effy's right hand at the head of the table, Mini was on her left. That left Katie and Emily to take our vacated spots, though people accommodated them so they could sit together. Emily glanced over at a keen looking JJ past Franky, she seemed awkward and rigid, taking notes quickly.

I kept my head down throughout the meeting, hoping I didn't look like too much of a sodding child having a sulk.

"Naomi, you've got your spot and then you'll be observing Emily and Katie." Effy spoke as she went through her papers. "You can discuss that after the meeting."

My eyes found Katie first, she nodded at me with a winning smile. I looked at Emily and there was a wave that passed between us, a heat. Our eyes always seemed to lock and I couldn't control it. I kept up my angry façade though, but then, to my horror, Emily sat up straight, her eyes narrowing slightly, she was throwing it straight back at me. _Oh fuck. _

The meeting finished up and I dragged myself reluctantly over to Emily and Katie, Emily's stance was the same towards me, but the fire between us went unnoticed by Katie. "I'm covering this alternative fashion show. It's raising money for the blind so they're using materials that are pleasing to the touch. Furs and such." I looked at Katie, surprised that she'd uncovered something quite so interesting in the fashion field.

"That's a great scoop." I smiled at her, hating myself for a moment for not being able to bring myself to offer the same courtesy to Emily. "When will I be able to observe you?"

"If you come to the actual fashion show then Wednesday night. It's pretty flash so we'll get to dress up." Katie was excited and I knew I couldn't shoot her down.

"Sounds good to me." I took out my phone and gave her my number, never able to remember it off by heart even after all the networking I had to do. "Text me the details and I'll be there."

"Brilliant." She said, keying my number into her phone. "I'll see you then, Naomi!" She turned and left the room, I hadn't realised she was going to leave so quickly. The door closed with a _thump _and silence began filling up the room.

Emily and I looked away from the door and at each other in unison; I had a feeling I wasn't going to be able to take being in such close proximity to her, alone, for very long at all.

"What's your first report then?" I asked curtly.

She prolonged the silence for a moment before speaking, "Checking out a dance troupe. They're underground but they're set to be the next big thing. I'm meeting with the lead this morning."

My heart needed to stop beating so hard, I swear she could hear it, "Sounds alright."

"Alright?" She asked, "Trust me, it'll be more than alright."

"Do you normally speak to your superiors like that, Fitch?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I do when they treat me differently to my sister, yeah." She retorted, her eye blazing.

"I wasn't treating her differently." I protested with a scoff.

"Oh, please!" She actually placed her hands on her hips, it was both adorable and great at drawing my attention to them in that skirt she was wearing. "I could practically feel the annoyance pour off of you as you looked from her to me."

I stayed silent, it seemed like the best thing to do, when she did nothing but look back at me I knew I had to do something because there was still a heat radiating between us but it was now a mixture of anger and want. Would anyone walk in on us if we did it on the meeting table? _Stop it! _

I took out my phone and presented it to her with the number on the screen, she took it and looked from the screen to me, "You're giving me your number?"

"So you can tell me when and where to observe your report." I said quickly.

She nodded and added her number to her phone.

"We done here?" I asked and she handed my phone back to me firmly, heading towards the door.

She paused there and stood in front of it, she looked at the wood of the door for a moment and I doubted she was studying it for fun, she looked back at me, "Can you at least tell me why you're treating me like shit? Are you embarrassed of me or something? Did I do something to you? Was I shit?"

I couldn't help but gape at her, "None of those…not really…"

"What then?" Her voice was low and she leant back against the door, the way she pushed her shoulders back made her tits more prominent and I just wanted to rip her shirt open and savour them. I really couldn't help that having her pissed off at me was turning me on more, I have mental problems.

"You just…you fucking…" I wasn't very coherent due to the images in my head. I hadn't explored her body nearly enough, I realised.

"I 'fucking' what?" She looked confused now. More silence, and I swore she unconsciously gave me a once over and I was reminded of the other night. I just wanted to shut the world out, lock the door, close the blinds and keep her here all day and night and just make up for the time I hadn't already spent exploring her body, every curve, every sensitive area to figure out how to make her, moan and tremble and beg.

"I have my reasons." I said tightly. I knew I couldn't tell her, what if she took pity on me and stopped trying for anchor? I would really not approve. "I think it's best we keep work and…other things separate."

She didn't look amused as she opened the door, "Right. As your co-worker: See you tomorrow. As Emily: Talk to me when you get a grip." She walked out, her head down. I watched her as she walked along the hall and I swear she looked on the verge of tears. No! I can't have her crying because of me! _Fuck, fuck, fuck! _

I stepped towards the door but realised there was nothing I could do to make things better. With that thought in mind, I slumped against a wall and slid down it. I felt like a teenager all over again, my hormones out of control, horny then irritated then upset. But I had to keep this up, I was so scared of what would happen if I didn't. She had such a hold over me even after a few _days _if that escalated…I knew I would…I'd…

When this day was out, I was going to need another drink.

Knowing that Cook was probably waiting for me, I pulled myself up and put on a brave face, heading off to do my spot as normal. Today I would be 'amiably discussing' (as Mini worded it) the justification of sacrificing our troops for the war in Iraq. Making corrupt politicians look like utter knob-jockeys always made me feel better. I particularly enjoyed knocking the ones who hadn't heard of me for a loop and pretending I was rather ditsy before the interview began, lulling them into a false sense of security. I love my work.

"Yes, like the model! You're one of the first to get it." I giggled as the fat and balding minister leered at me as we took our seats. Yes, because my mum _intentionally _named me 'Naomi' to emulate the soon-to-be model. Gina Campbell is many things, but a seer, she is not. As we were counted in by Cook my sweet smile was replaced by a cool smirk. _This is what I get out of bed for. _

"I believe you've given us just what we need, thank you so much, minister."

"And we're out." Cook let me know. He wasn't well versed in politics but even he could tell when I'd made a fool out of a politician.

We left the befuddled minister in the room with an aghast look on his face.

"I believe you mentioned a drink?" Cook said to me as we got into the van and drove off.

Cook said that to me every day, but this time, I actually agreed that I could use one.

Walking into _The Rox _I saw Mini, Effy and, unfortunately, practically sat on her lap, Freddie.

"What the fuck are you doing here, man?" Cook's usually warm eyes were harsh when he spotted Freddie, donning his hard man swagger as he confronted him; I placed a hand on his arm.

"Cook, please, let's not. We should be adults about this." Freddie said in some phony diplomatic way. Hadn't I just gone through the same bullshit today?

I walked forward, effectively silencing Cook, "Look, Freddie. I can't stop you being here and I can't stop you working with us…" I sat on his other side and leant in to whisper in his ear, Effy didn't even try to stop me, "but if you fuck with Effy's head again I will personally tear you limb from limb, got it?" When I pulled away he was looking harassed, he nodded once. I smiled and stood up, turning to head to the bar and walking straight into someone. Alcohol drenched us and both of us looked down at ourselves in horror before looking at one another. I wasn't sure if it was good or bad that the twin I was looking down at was Katie.

"Fuck, my dress!" Katie complained, looking down at herself again like she was close to tears. Have I _really _made _both _of the Fitch twins cry in one day?!

"I'm so sorry!" I gasped. Everyone's eyes were on us, I could sense Cook getting a jolly over the fact the liquid had run over our breasts, Mini was dismayed over Katie's outfit and Freddie was fucking checking us out too! I glanced over at Effy for help and to alert her to this fact but she was paying no mind to Freddie, she was just looking between us like something in her was about to snap, but it didn't seem anger fuelled… Just when I thought she couldn't get any more enigmatic.

I looked back to Katie, "I've got something you can wear in the van, it's probably not your style bu-" I finally registered that, over her shoulder, Emily was stood watching us. Her eyes were filled with hurt. _What did I do now!? _

Katie groaned, "Fuck it, it'll do. Let's go." She placed what was left of the drinks on a table and took my hand, leading me out to the car park and, thankfully, away from Emily's melted chocolate eyes.

I pulled out my set of keys that held my office key, the key to my car, the key to my home, the key to Gina and Keiran's home, the key to Franky's place and, finally, the key to the van.

"What exactly have you got in here?" Katie asked, still miffed and flushed from embarrassment. She was looking at the van with a cringe, like she didn't want to get in there.

"Bits and pieces…" I said vaguely. I placed the key in the old and tacky looking van, opening the sliding door and revealing the inside. Katie's expression lit up. The inside was the opposite of the outside, it was plush, it had everything Cook and I needed for when we went on long reports away from London and it was clean, cleaner than you'd expect with Cook around.

"Holy shit…" Katie laughed in surprise. I hopped up into the van and held a hand out for her; she took it and pulled herself up.

"I forgot you hadn't seen it before." I smiled slightly, closing the door and turning on the light.

"This is fucking awesome!" She said, looking at herself in the mirror, seemingly right at home. "Do we all get one?"

I grinned and handed her a towel to dry herself off, using one on myself, "Cook and I did this ourselves."

"I'm guessing _this_," she gestured around as she dabbed herself off, "was your influence then."

I nodded and looked through the drawers for clothes, "Cook trusted me not to make it too girly, I'm pretty sure he thinks the lesbian thing makes me butch…"

I turned and handed her the nicest cardigan in the van, the clothes were all stored for news reports so they were definitely classy. She was staring at me, she caught herself and looked down at the cardigan, taking it from me, "Thanks…"

I decided to keep quiet, turning and looking for something for myself.

"I don't have a problem with lesbians…my sister's gay…" She said quickly.

"I know." The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. _What the fuck!? _

"You know?" She said with confusion in her tone.

I turned back as I pulled on a jumper, my heart in my throat, "I know you don't have a problem…I can tell…" _Shit, please let her buy that…_

Her gaze was probing, she was definitely more sharp than she let on, "What makes you think that then?" She moved over to the mirror again, looking at the cardigan with approval.

I was silently proud that I'd picked something she didn't totally loathe. "I'm pretty sure…but you can prove it" I gave a joking raise of my eyebrows.

She looked at me and, after a moment, she smirked, "Alright." She walked over to me and, before I could even register what was happening, she'd moved a hand around to the back of my neck and pulled me down into a kiss. My eyes were wide with surprise, they slowly fell to a close and as they did I couldn't help but think that if I squinted enough she looked like Emily, so I just went with it and I didn't think.

She pulled back and my voice was higher than it had been in the years since I'd perfected my 'sexy' news reporter voice, "What was that?"

She grinned up at me, "Proving I'm not a homophobe." She tapped my cheek and stepped away.

I thought it over and nodded, "Well…that's one way to do it…" I was assaulted with a sudden rush of sickness. It wasn't that Katie wasn't beautiful, it was that she was Emily's sister…I'd just kissed _Emily's _sister! "Fuck…" I mumbled.

"I have to say, it wasn't bad." Katie went on, seemingly pleased with herself, "Now I can see what Emily's constantly banging on about."

_Emily was banging on about my kisses? No, no, she was banging on about girl kisses… Emily has kissed other girls!? Of course she has, you fucknut! _

"Are we going back out there then?" She asked.

My nod was slow and dazed. Katie looked at me, "Naomi…It can't have been that good…"

I was about to say it was good but then I was going to say it wasn't as good as her sister and I couldn't eve- I'm going to start again… "That was just between us, right? As friends?"

She was pretty ready to agree, she extended a hand and I shook it, "As friends." She smiled. I had to admit, she was pretty cool that Katie Fitch.

_**Kaomi/Natie kiss! I went there! ... Yep, not that spectacular... It happened for a reason though so bleheheh...heh... It's too late for this, I'm done. **_

_**G'head and review! Gwan! You know you want to... I say that and then I forget to reply...but I always get warm fuzzies. **_

_**Love ya! ~BDF**_


	6. Why'd You Have to Go n'make Things So

**_Hey there! So...it's been ages and I'm totally sorry. I was distracted by being home from uni and... yeah. BUT, I've chosen a special occasion to upload... HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LILY LOVELESS! In honour of our lovely Loveless here's a chapter without that much Naomi... Hey, if I was a script writer she'd appreciate the rest! And the Naomily scene... Anyway, enjoy!_**

**_Look at mah big shiny warning: So...there are a few naughty things, not nearly enough but still...heads up._**

_Emily_

"Em, you're doing it wrong."

"Thanks for the support, Maxxie; I've never done this before!"

"I know you're a natural! Just close your eyes and go with the flow."

I nodded and closed my eyes, only to open them again after a moment, "I can't close my eyes and jump across a room," I looked around the dance daunting studio space with a grimace, "I'll smash my face on the wood…"

"That would definitely be a shame, it's gorgeous." One of the members of Maxxie's dance troupe, Lucas, said as he smiled at him. If it had been a sleazy grin I would have been pissed but his good nature meant that I didn't take it to heart. Besides, if I was straight, I would definitely go for the devilishly good looking, mixed race man. _If Katie ever gets her hands on him…_

"Back down, Luke, she's not into dick, remember?" Maxxie said, shooting Lucas a warning glance, handing me my bottle of water. I thanked Max and took a long swig, I was so worn out and I'd only been doing this for a few measly days. How did Maxxie and his troupe cope?

"It's okay." I sighed out, my thirst quenched, "I am certainly reserved for women but I have a twin sister. As far as I know she would be more than happy to take you up on your…offer."

"You make it sound so illicit, Emily." Lucas tried to look haughty for a moment before he broke. "You have a twin?!" His eyes were alive with excitement, "That's hot."

"So they say." I shrugged nonchalantly but grinned.

"When you're done, gents!" Maxxie wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist as he pulled a water bottle away from his face.

"Alright, alright, Lady Oliver. Lead on." I turned swiftly on my heel and faced him, as straight as a soldier. Actually, I met a soldier once and, believe me, she wasn't straight.

"From the jump of doom then, guys!" Max ordered, ruffling my hair before the three of us went to the corner of the room. I braced myself, dancing on the balls of my feet. "Hit it, Bianca."

Bianca was a young girl with huge afro hair that I was insanely jealous of, she'd been very excited at the prospect of appearing on camera so she'd joined us. To her disappointment though, my camera man Jensen wasn't filming nearly as much as she must have anticipated, so she sat on a stool in her oversized dance hoodie, pressing play on the computer with a lethargic nod.

We waited a moment before hearing our cue in the music, running and leaping across the room, landing in a crouched position on the floor.

"Fucking perfect!" Maxxie celebrated over the music, "Sorry for swearing, B! Right, carry on."

Bianca acknowledged her troupe leader with a wave of her hand and a yawn.

Jensen had gone back to the station, Lucas, a friend of Bianca's family, dropped her home and Maxxie and I had cleaned up and gone for a chat. Just by the river with no drink or drugs, Max was well into fitness and he didn't pollute his body.

"Non-stop bitchery for the last three days, eh?" Max asked, letting his legs dangle off the edge of the dock. "That's rough."

"It is! I should complain, right? Co-workers aren't supposed to treat each other this way…right?"

"Yeah, but they aren't supposed to sleep together either, Ems." He reminded me; I let out a huff and tossed a rock in the river. _There wasn't any sleeping…_

"You want to know the worst thing?" I obnoxiously didn't wait for his answer, but I was so wound up and he was the only one I could trust with this, he was firmly on my side. "It's that she treats Katie differently… Just like everybody else! They spilt drinks over each other the other night and Naomi couldn't apologise enough, even took her out to the van to get her cleaned off."

"Ooft."

"Max!" I whined, resting my head against my knees.

"Em..." He was patting my back, "It seems like-"

"Oh!" I growled, my head shot back up so fast that he jumped in shock, "It just gets me that Katie gets things so easily. The girl I like won't even look at me and she and Katie are thick as thieves all of a sudden. They'll be at that fashion show tonight linking arms, laughing at jokes important old men say, maybe they'll get drunk and Naomi will make a go of both twins!" I reeled just a bit.

"Emily!" Maxxie took my face between his hands, "Breath, yeah?"

I did breathe; it was more difficult than I would have anticipated.

"Good." He said in a soothing tone before letting me go, "Now, are you aware you just said you 'like' her."

"No, I didn't." My reply was a knee jerk reaction.

"You do." Maxxie carried on regardless, "And you're upset that you and this Naomi girl didn't skip off into the sunset on Monday. You're a romantic idealist, I can see that, I'm not sure where you get that from, maybe you know."

I looked at him, recognition growing within me suddenly. _My mum and sister…shit. I'll be keeping that revelation to myself. _

"And it sounds like you're fucking frustrated too…" He grinned wryly.

"You…" I looked at him for a moment, torn between amusement and annoyance, I nudged him, "You suck."

"Way more than you do." He winked at me and I couldn't help but laugh, he's so damn lovable.

Another person who was extremely lovable met me when I went back to the studio to go over the tapes of the shoot today.

"H-hi, Emily!" JJ was in one of the editing suites, he'd surely been making sure everything was ready for the broadcast the following day. It was sweet how I still made him nervous but I wanted us to be friends, we needed to be comfortable around each other.

"Alright, JJ?" I said as I took a seat, fishing out my report.

He seemed to take my question literally, "Yes, I'm good. Great actually, really. It's nice to talk to you again. Um, how are you?"

I couldn't help but smile to myself as I looked at the discs and placed one in, "I'm great, JJ, thanks." My smile faltered as I realised I wasn't being honest with him.

He caught my change in mood, "What is it? What's wrong?" It was as if he was worried he'd caused it.

I turned to him fully, speaking in what I hoped was a kind tone, "It's okay, it's not you." He took the initiative to take a seat, an invitation for me to continue. "Well… I'm getting along with everyone here so well…except for Naomi…and Franky…Effy's not bad, I assume she's like that with everyone?"

He nodded a lot, "Fit and mysterious, yes."

"Yeah…" I trailed off. "Wait, which one?"

He pondered it for a while, "All three actually. Effy in this incidence though."

I quirked an eyebrow and grinned at him, "Look at you, JJ. Got an eye for those three ladies?" I winked.

He blushed and shook his head readily, "Well, no… Not that I wouldn't…I mean… Naomi is strictly lesbian from what I can gather, she's not shy about it, it's rather commendable. Effy is quite the enigma and is obviously fit," I nodded along at this part, "I used to love her but that just caused problems-"

"You loved Effy?" I inquired, shocked. He was stuck for words, it was either a touchy subject or a long story and I didn't want to give him too much to over-examine, "Sorry, carry on…Franky?"

"Yes, then, Franky…she's not fit, she's beautiful, but she's bisexual and if she has the choice of both genders it makes it a statistical unlikelihood that she would go for me." He said that so casually that it broke my heart a little.

I looked at the man in front of me, unable to help but feel upset that he didn't have the confidence to believe in himself, he reminded me of how I used to be, all I needed was someone to give me a push but I had to do it myself. "JJ, you're more than good enough for anyone." I said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He looked from the hand to me and then gulped, "That's nice of you to say, Emily. It's hard to put that theory into practice."

"Hey!" I continued, "Take it from me, any woman would be lucky to have you. I fucking adore you and I've only known you a few days." _You seem to make a habit of adoring people quickly around here._

He smiled at me, quite pleased by the look of it, "Thanks." He shook his head, "Ah, sorry…you were down about not being friendly with them."

I dropped my hand and leant back in my chair with a sigh, "Not so much that…they don't _have _to like me…"

"I wouldn't take it personally. They're probably just siding with Naomi." JJ said in a helpful manner.

These words tumbled around in my mind for a moment as I processed them, "Siding with her?"

He nodded, "Yes, I mean, you and Naomi are both going for the same job, aren't you?"

"Naomi's going up for anchor?" I asked, alarm rising inside me like bile in my throat.

"She is." He agreed. "You'd both make very good ones. You're both people that others just seem to admire or adore." He corrected himself quickly, "Or so it seems."

_Naomi was going for anchor!? Of course! Of course that's why she doesn't fucking like me! I'm trying to take her job! Jesus Christ! Hang on, now that I know…I can fix it…_

I jumped up and then scrambled round to put the discs away as an afterthought.

"Emily?" JJ asked, looking up at me in confusion.

"Do you know if Naomi's left yet?" I asked him as I fumbled about.

"She usually stays quite late." He watched me, his expression clearly perplexed.

I finished and leant down to kiss his cheek, "Thanks, JJ." I smiled at him before heading out and looking around the office for Naomi's private one. I'd been promising myself that I wouldn't seek it out, I didn't want to be _that _girl. My stomach was twisting with excitement at the mere knowledge of why she was angry at me, just being in the know filled me with a ridiculous amount of elation. I finally came across the door to her office and now that I was stood before it, I felt far more nervous than before. I hadn't registered knocking the door until it was done, I took a deep breath.

"Franky, I'll go in a bit." I heard her call from the office.

I bit my lip before walking in gingerly, "Not Franky…"

She looked up from her work and then did a double-take, obviously not expecting me. Her pen seemed to launch from her hand and she grabbed for it as it rolled across her desk and fell off it. She closed her eyes for a moment and as she did I took the time to walk over and reach down to pick the pen up, standing up and holding it out to her. She opened her eyes and they stared up at me like she was surprised to see me so close. I really couldn't get over her, all I wanted to do was tuck that messy piece of blonde hair behind her ear and then take the rest of the evening to look into those opal pools of hers. She hesitantly took the pen, "Thanks."

"I don't bite." I joked gently.

Her reply was blurted, but it was exactly what I was thinking, "We both know you do."

"I think that's more you." I gestured to my neck where a bite was still faintly visible. "Don't you think?"

She cleared her throat and shifted in her seat, she nodded eventually, "Yeah."

"Look, Naomi-"

"Look, Emily-"

Naomi paused as she was getting out of her seat, looking at me to continue but I did the same, she rose to her full height and looked down at me across the desk. It still surprised me, the _need _I felt when she looked at me. I knew I would never be able to get over it but maybe, eventually, I'd be able to quench it. I walked to the side of the desk, "I just…I know why you don't…you know…why you won't…"

She watched me before walking out into the room, it was just a short way away but I felt like she was distancing herself, her gaze was fixed to the floor. "What do you know?"

My heart was sinking fast, "Why you can't stand to be around me…Why you shoot fucking glares at me…why when you do look at me, you look like you're holding back from throttling me or something…like everyday's a battle for you when I'm here." She looked up from the floor and at me, "You're doing it n-!"

I was cut off by an eager and desperate kiss. She'd stepped towards me and placed her hands either side of my waist on the desk, trapping me there, but there was no way I wanted to move from this spot. My breath caught in my chest and I felt a jolt in my stomach that would have taken me off my feet if she hadn't been securing me. I kissed her back with the suppressed fervour that had been building up inside me over the last few days. Naomi was gorgeous, she was passionate, smart, talented, fucking explosive when we fucked and I knew the list could go on. Though, the last time could have been a fluke, we'd need to experiment…multiple times.

Her hand had slipped beneath my blouse and she was sliding it up along my stomach, so slowly that I had to gasp into her mouth. She was palming a breast through my bra while pushing me back into the desk. I moved back along it and she was grinning into the kiss as she crawled atop me. "Pleased with yourself?" I asked between kisses, shocked that I was still articulate.

It seemed she wasn't, "Wanted to…desk…fuck…"

I moaned lightly and pulled back to look into her eyes, now laying back on the desk, my hair flying out in every direction, "I really wouldn't mind a desk fuck either…"

"Naomi?"

She was looking at me in a dazed way, so much softer than I'd seen since I'd started work, when she figured out someone was coming (probably due to my horrified expression) she actually groaned, "For fucksakes…" _Ego boost. _"Emily, I-"

"Why the fuck is the door locked?" The voice I now recognised as Franky's asked from the other side of it.

We stood up and flattened our clothes down, Naomi looking very pouty as she watched me tuck my blouse into my skirt, "Just a second." She looked at me with a smirk, whispering, "You locked the door?"

I rolled my eyes but chuckled softly, "You jumped _me, _remember?"

She nodded in agreement, obviously not able to help herself as she walked back over to me and glided her hands around my waist, pulling me closer until I was flush against her, I could feel heat rise up in every contour of my body, "You're so fucking…"

"I'm fucking what…?" I smirked at her, internally though, I needed her…right now…fuck anyone walking in…

"Naomi, if you're flicking the bean while thinking about-" Franky sounded exasperated.

"I'm coming!" Naomi turned her head to snap.

"Exactly my point!"

I was about to burst into giggles, Naomi directed me to the other office door, she actually goosed me too. "Sexual harassment in the workplace!" I hissed with a grin at her.

"We're way past that…" She looked at me hungrily and I went weak at the knees, "Go, Em…I'll talk to you later."

With that, I hurried out of the office.

Once again, I found myself alone in mine and Katie's apartment thinking of Naomi. Why couldn't I just have Naomi in my apartment? Why couldn't I just push her back onto my back make her produce those glorious sounding moans and gasps?

She said she would talk to me later and she had my number; I'd texted her details for Maxxie's show coming up. What was she playing at?

Katie burst through the door as I was walking past it, a flush to her face that was an indication that she'd been drinking. "Hey, muffmuncher!" She giggled and hugged me around the shoulders, forgetting to close the door behind her. A few of our neighbours walked past and did double takes to make sure they'd seen me in nothing but a strappy top and colourful underwear, what a relief, I didn't want them to miss that. I smiled insincerely and kicked the door closed with my foot.

"Katie, you're pissed… You have work tomorrow, you have to make sure your piece is edite-" She cut me off, walking me to her room with her for whatever reason.

"JJ is sweet. He'll help me because I look like you and he loves you." She pulled back and looked at me as we entered her room, she sang out, "He _loves _you." I just gave her a look that was less than amused and she grinned at me, filling the silence by prodding my nose with a "bop".

"You're off your face." I informed her, directing her to take a seat on the bed as I pulled off her shoes, "Tell me you didn't film like this."

"Do I look like fool to you?" She gazed down at me. I peered up at her, "Well, _do _I?"

"When the fuck did you start saying the word 'fool'?" I removed one of her heels, frowning. Truth be told, I was happy Katie came home like this, it took my mind off things.

"Like Naomi would let me shoot while I was drunk anyway." She was playing with my hair like it was unacceptably messy, even if I was just hanging around the house at about 1 in the morning. At the mention of Naomi I couldn't help but let my eyes shoot up, I cursed myself internally. She was giving me that look, even drunk she was able to shoot me the weapon she used at her disposal to really unnerve me, it was her _Why would you do that, Emsy? _Look.

I blinked at her, moving her shoes aside and standing up, my tone defensive, "What, Katie, what did I do?"

"I said it was stupid…but you never listen to me…"

"Said _what _was stupid?"

"Barging in and going for the anchor position." Katie's words were slurred but I could tell strength was behind them. I was shocked but I wanted her to go on. "She's going for it too, Naomi."

"I knew who you meant." I sat next to her on the bed, she looked about ready to sleep off her intoxication, she fell back onto the bed.

"Now she's competing with you but she can't say because then you'll take pity on her…she wants to beat you fair and square…" I felt like little weights were dropping on me with every word my sister said and they were building up steadily. "You made it all…" Katie rested her head on the silk sheets of her bed, "complicated…"

The room was silent now apart from Katie's open mouthed breathing.

I was driving a severely hung-over Katie to work the next morning while she practically inhaled coffee to give herself a boost for the day, "Ems…you've been quiet all morning, what's your fucking problem?"

Of course she'd forgotten everything she'd said. She'd woken up in such an irritable mood that when she'd come in to contact to my bubbling rage, I thought we were going to kill each other.

"You know what, Katie?" I said, staring straight ahead at the road and the traffic that obscured it, "All you ask me lately is what is _wrong _with me. Not 'Are you okay?', not 'How are you doing?' just 'Why are you doing that and how can I get it to stop?'. Well, guess what… I'm _shit_."

The lingering alcohol in Katie's system apparently impaired her from taking in what I'd said for a moment, "You're…huh?"

I finally broke through the jam packed road, "Maybe you'd know that if you weren't so preoccupied with yourself the whole time." I pulled us into the staff cark park and broke sharply, turning off the engine and turning to her and unbuckling my seat belt, "You're right actually…there is a problem, _I'm _the problem, right?" I tossed the keys into her lap and got out of the car, slamming the door shut.

I didn't bother looking back to see if she was followed me to twin-slap me, all I wanted to was get to the morning meeting and just listen without having to think. I wasn't going to look at Katie, I wasn't going to look at Naomi, I was just going to do my work, work that I was good at, work that I did well and earned a right to do well in. Work that I had just as much right as Naomi did to succeed in, despite what anyone said.

As I rounded the corner I was just in time to see Effy pull Freddie in for a kiss, she was holding him by the collar and her eyes were shut tight. I tried to hurry along past but it seemed that she'd opened her eyes to see me, she pulled away from a dopey looking Freddie. "Emily…" She glanced over my shoulder, "Ditched the other Fitch?"

"She was in the car." I tried to seem professional, I really did, but this was Effy I was talking to. That demi-God had a lock on my emotions like _that_.

"What happened?" She asked, her grip still tight on Freddie's collar, though she seemed unaware of his presence anymore.

I didn't see any point in lying so I just skated around the truth, "We talked and she stayed behind in the car." Effy looked at me, those shimmering crystals that had been bestowed upon her as eyes looking into mine and knowing me more than made me comfortable.

"Well, she's late. I'll go get her." Effy volunteered, walking past Freddie and calling back, "And so are you, McClair."

Freddie checked his watch and muttered, "Oh, shit…" He hurried off with a, "Bye, Emma!"

I watched his form disappear feeling sour, "Fuck you, fuck everything, fuck my life."

I knew I should be anxious about where Katie was, she and Effy were about 15 minutes late now but there was something else that was pushing me to breaking point. Naomi had walked straight past me, like I didn't even exist. Was this just a fucking game to her? Did she get off on toying with me and my emotions? Well, right now they were cracking and fizzing inside of me like electric currents bouncing off my insides and all I wanted to do was cry. If I'd learnt anything over the years of heart ache that being the daughter of a homophobe and the sister of a bully it was how to stay strong. As long as I didn't make eye contact with anyone, I'd be fine.

Unfortunately, people were looking to me _and _Naomi for answers.

"Naomi-kins, where'd Ef get off to?" Cook asked her, most of the table looking to her, except for me of course. I couldn't risk looking at her.

"She was with Freddie as far as I knew…" Naomi's tone was confused and a little worried. _At least she cares about _someone_. _

"Do you know where Katie is, Emily?" Grace asked me and I realised I was going to have to look back at her, there was no possible way I could ignore someone as sweet as Grace.

I cleared my throat but my voice was still husky, "Effy said she was going to get her…I'm not sure if she wanted to talk to her alone…"

"Emily, are you okay?" I didn't expect the voice of concern to come from Franky. Before I could give any indication of my emotional wellbeing, Effy entered and took her seat with Naomi, she and Mini were now taking over full time while Tony worked out things for America.

"Shall we start?" She asked mostly Mini.

"Where's Katie got to, Ef?" Panda asked, looking at the brunette as if she'd hang on her every word, then again, I'm sure most people would.

"I've already briefed her for the day, said she wanted to get started on editing." Effy's eyes flickered to me for the briefest of moments and I felt my insides churn with guilt.

I needed to get away, thankfully I was filming a few more spots for Maxxie's troupe before tomorrow night's show and as soon as we'd finished the meeting, I sprang up and headed off to meet Jensen. I was hastening down a hall when I heard my name being called, "Emily!" I turned around and couldn't help but feel hope and an unwilling but ever present affection rise up in my chest as I saw Naomi walk up to me, my heart was fluttering…but then she spoke. "Did you do something to Katie?"

I couldn't process her words, and I knew I didn't want to, so I turned away from her.

"Emily!" She called and when I looked at her again she looked terrified, funny how the few tears in my eyes could create such a reaction from her.

I held her gaze pointedly before walking into a free editing room; I turned around and watched her hesitate before following me in. I'd never experienced this feeling before, whatever it was it was white hot and rushing through my entire form. I looked at the woman in front of me and words fell out of my mouth, "So, it's fine for you to ignore me and me not to do the same to you? Well, don't worry, I'll make sure to pass on your concern for my sister. I can see now why the two of you are becoming such fast friends, you have mutual interests, both of you are so worried for each other because of me, I really am threatening, aren't I? Speaking of which, I'm sorry…Naomi, I'm sorry that I am a threat to your career, your precious career that I've come along and made so complicated for you. But guess what, I have a career too…and you may have been here, stuck in the same job for a few years and wanting to progress…but I have been working my _arse _off going from place to place, job to job, honing myself and my work and looking for an opportunity just like this one. You're not the only one who wants to make something of herself. It's not like you have a twin you're living in the shadow of. However, if this is how you want to play it then _fine, _we don't have to be anything but rivals. You don't have to touch me, talk to me or even look at me because I'd hate to jeopardise you position here. Here's a news flash though, I'm not going down without a fight so you don't have to worry about me pitying you or anything."

I walked past her just like she'd done to me a few minutes ago before the meeting, not looking back before I said, "I didn't come into your office yesterday to have a tumbles…I fucking ran there because I found out that you wanted anchor…I thought that I finally had a way to make you happy. I don't know what I planned to do but all I wanted was to make you fucking happy."

I was glad I didn't look back at her for two reasons. I didn't want to chance seeing any hurt in her eyes and I didn't want her to see how broken mine were.

**Okay, so I can see how this will frustrate you... so I'll get on the next chapter asap...and it'll explain a few things. Also, I'm hoping I can write Keffy's side of the story at some point. Review, my beauties!**

**~BDF**


	7. The Unlikely Underdog

**_Sooooooo, I've been away a while... Blame uni, okay!? There were things and coursework and travelling and the buying of flats and other pressing matters to attend to! Anywho...this chapter... A reviewer said that Naomi needed to get her shit together, well, she just about cracks it with a little help from good ol' Gina Campbell...but then... well...just read it... Things are starting to fall into place though but the next chapter will be the beginning of something big. Yes, be afraid about who I'll soon be introducing into this story... Apologies for me being slow! Please enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I've loved Skins since the first time I saw it...I think I was 12... but um...I don't own it...it can fly free...go off to New York and discover itself and become more confident and successful while I live in London here with Effy and just watch my life go to shit! ... (Skins Fire just needs to...yeah...with Keffy...) _**

_Naomi_

"'…all I wanted was to make you fucking happy'! She said. And then she walked out like- like she was-"

"Done with you?" Effy's voice rang through my mind, setting off alarm bells in its wake.

"There's nothing to be done with!" I countered from my seat on the arm chair in across from where she lounged across the sofa, her limbs draped gracefully whereas mine were tucked awkwardly beneath me or brandishing a full glass of wine as I told my tale.

"Then what did you do?" Effy was looking at her phone, not texting or anything, just examining.

"I-" As if I could tell Effy what my real reaction was. When Emily slammed that door my legs fucking gave way. I'd done it, I'd pushed her away like I wanted but, it turns out, that's the last thing I want. I wanted to just go back and start again, I wanted to fucking romance that girl. That strong, kind, red headed angel. How could I hurt her? Why wasn't I there for her? She obviously had shit going on with Katie too.

_Katie. _

"Holy shit!" The manifestation of bad decisions and secrets plunged a knife deep into my stomach and twisted.

Even Effy was caught off guard momentarily, her composure slipped, "What?"

"Katie…Katie blabbed, she must have blabbed!" I got up with a stumble and began pacing the room. "I've got to apologise…I've got to fucking kill Katie…I've got to do both!"

Effy rose from her relaxed position and observed me, she was a dark blur in my panic infused vision. "Naomi, are you going to give me some kind of fucked up hint what you're talking about?" I think she was aggravated now. When I did nothing more than flap about I was suddenly aware of my back hitting the sofa, Effy having pushed me down onto it. I looked up at her and my vision was crisp again, her blue eyes were penetrating me as she pinned me down. "I'm not going to let you off this sofa until you spill the beans, Campbell. I can go all night if I have to."

"So I hear." I responded. Thank God my quick it hadn't been affected by my revelation.

Effy was done with talking, silence took over, it was my responsibility to imbue it with my idiocy.

One Fitch twin could get anything she wanted from my lips…and her sister seemingly manipulated the other set.

White lights were pulsating behind my eyelids as I closed them to try and get some peace. Why was _everything _so loud and flashy these days? I stood over the sink in the bathroom of the high profile venue Katie's find was situated in. Katie was out there reporting and I needed to muster the energy to go out and approve of the excellent job I knew she was doing without even having to inspect it.

I longed to splash water over my face but I couldn't ruin the makeup that I hadn't applied and the dress I hadn't bought. I took a moment to try and calm myself down, this moment turned out to involve the Fitch name once again. Katie was a thumping club with people jumping up and down to get each other's attention. The bleeping of texting and social networking unheard over the music, cars line up outside to take you to the next hot spot in town while fucking fireworks shot overhead.

_But Emily…_

Emily was a spring day that was teasing over into summer, gently stroking your hair with a cool breeze to make you comfortable, telling you everything was alright. Your only accompaniment as you sat on a park bench, chatting face to face with that one person who made you feel like you could do anything and be anything. Noting you're not quite beatific enough and so parting the white fluffy clouds just enough to cast a few angel rays through the trees overhead.

Emily is a spring day. My perfect spring day.

My eyes trailed along the sodden sink and up to the mirror, when they looked back at me, they were scolding. _It is impossible, do you hear me? _Impossible _to be falling for a girl after less than a week. Get that through your head, Campbell! _

Was it though? My heart rate was picking up just thinking about her. I wanted to be with her so much right now that I felt like I wanted to cry. I hadn't cried in a few years at least. Now my emotions were in turmoil, I was a 17 year old girl again.

_And what is it 17 year old girls need more than anything else? _

I walked back out of the bathroom and into the swell of aromas and music. Katie's outfit was outrageous, in keeping with the tone of the show, pleasurable to the touch.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Katie was sickly sweet as she walked over to a group of older looking, and most likely exceedingly wealthy, men. "Would you care to have a feel of this material?" I snorted into the drink I'd been offered on the house. As the men hastily agreed Katie carried on, "I'm sure you've all written cheques out for charity, haven't you?" Their pervy smiles faded as they showed Katie the amounts they had donated (as if they hadn't just written them out hastily on their laps). "Fantastic! I can't wait to see the look on their faces as you hand them in. Shall we, sirs?" All plots of ripping up those cheques were dashed, they grudgingly got up from their seats and Katie's crew (including myself) watched as they handed them over.

"Well played, Katie." I murmured approvingly.

The show wrapped up with Katie actually joining the announcer on stage who revealed the total they had raised over the last few weeks and tonight. I had to admit that Katie owned the stage, she had told me that she and Emily had been actresses before this, I could see why Katie was drawn to such a thing. And yes, it had taken all my self-control not to find the show they were on so I could revel in an onscreen Emily.

Then came the after party, to which Katie, I and our crew had exclusive invites. I was on red alert as I heard there were a few famous guests buzzing about, "I swear to God, if I see Naomi Campbell and she finds out my name, we're going to duel to the death with heels."

Katie giggled into her drunk as we sat at the bar, "That would be the funniest fucking thing I've ever seen. Make it happen."

"What? Walk up to Naomi Campbell and say 'Hey, Naomi Campbell, I'm Naomi Campbell too, did you know that, Naomi Campbell?' Do I look like a fool to you?" Katie was almost hysterical now, "_Do_ I?"

"The name 'Naomi Campbell' has lost all meaning." She choked out.

"Then I shall have no meaning." I declared, thumping my fist to the bar pathetically. "She can be the only one."

"And what'll I call you then?" Katie was plied with yet another drink and I made a mental note to take care of her.

"You can call me…" I thought on it and I realised who I might like to be if I had the choice, "Naomi Stonem. Twin sister of Effy and sibling of Tony." I felt guilty for a moment and then added, "I'd have been Franky's sister but she already has one…they visit each other a few times each month." I noticed Katie's not-quite-as-husky-as-Emily-but-sort-of-scratchy giggles weren't sounding off beside me. "Katie?"

She was peering into her glass, suddenly sombre. I couldn't even begin to think of what I had said that might have brought this about. I was about to inquire when she tore her gaze from the fruity drink to me. "You and Effy are that close?"

I hadn't expected the question, I kind of rambled, "I like to think so…We get each other. We don't indulge in the bullshit. If there's nothing to say then we won't strive to say it. Although, there's hardly even anything to say then because we just _know_." I was slightly sheepish under her gaze for a moment, "You know?"

"I do know." She nodded immediately. "That sounds like me and Ems."

I gripped the bar edge at the mention of her.

"Except with a shitload more talking and arguing." She gave a breath of a laugh, a memory of another laugh. "What do you think of her?" _Was she really asking this question? _"I keep forgetting to ask." _The question has definitely been queried. _

"Well." I started. It was a good start. So far so good. "She…" Okay, I'm sort of waning a bit here. _Jesus. Think! _

"You realise you're the first person I've asked who hasn't been singing her praises, right?" Katie looked genuinely perplexed. She grinned knowingly, "She's the shy and reserved twin that people think they're being unique in favouring, but really, everyone else has the same idea. She's not the underdog anymore. I am."

Katie's words were going to stick with me. The more I thought them over, the more I realised she was spot on. I'd gravitated towards Emily immediately, thankfully, I had no idea she was a twin. I didn't know a thing about her and I was still drawn to her. Even after I discovered Katie there was no competition for me. Comparing the two just seemed wrong to me.

When I'd plucked myself from my reverie I realised that Katie's glass was empty already, "Holy shit, Katie!"

"Impressed?" She asked, wiggling the glass, "You know who's never impressed? Your boss, Elizabeth Fucking Stonem."

"We're on Effy again? Okay." I murmured as I watched Katie's carefully manicured hands wring around her glass. "She is impressed with you."

"No." Katie adamantly shook her head, "She sees straight through me…but it's likewise. Like Freddie…she doesn't like Freddie…" She looked at her camera man who was chatting up some bird and turned him to face her, her tone was a mix of incredulous and pleading, "_Nobody _likes Freddie!"

"Receptionist dude?" He asked, "Wanker. Gives everyone disapproving looks all the time."

She turned back to me, I was still trying to process that exchange, "_See! _Jerry knows!_" _She stated in triumph.

There was only the sound of murmured chatter and clinking glasses between us as I tried and failed to comprehend her analysis of Effy, "We should get some fresh air."

Katie had no idea I'd lead her into the back of a taxi until we were halfway towards the fuzzily murmured location of her apartment. Somebody could have taken her home like this if I hadn't been here; I hoped that she and Emily looked after one another often. Katie's face was buried into my arm, she was about ready to drop off but I couldn't have that, I had to keep her talking.

"To answer your question…" I said after a preparatory breath, "I think your sister is marvellous at what she does. So good that I wish we were working alongside each other instead of against each other…" I looked down at the sleepy girl and added, "I want to be _anchor_ too, you see." I looked back ahead of us, out to the busy London streets. "I hadn't told her that, I hadn't wanted her to hold back at all…not that she would, not that she would think that I was worth holding back over. I just didn't want her to _pity_ me." I closed my eyes for a moment," I really can't fuck stand people pitying me."

Katie mumbled something.

"What?" I frowned as I opened my eyes again and looked at the top of her brunette head.

"_Caring_." She corrected.

After a pause, my throat was tight, "Caring." I agreed. "I wanted to _beat_ her _fair and square_ but I never imagined that one person could come into my life and make it so fucking _complicated_." My admission was more for my benefit than anyone else's, Katie was surely sleeping or almost there, "I can't even bring myself to fucking text her back!" I groaned to myself before carrying on, venting, "Then I think that it's not worth it - being anchor. That if I had the chance to be with her I'd drop everything and seize it." I rested my head atop Katie's and listened to her breathe, "But I'm not brave, Katie. I stick to what I know."

When we arrived at her and Emily's apartment, the thrill of fear swept through me, but it was dashed by the 'what-could-have-been's that haunted me. I had to lead Katie to the number she'd assured me she lived in, followed by more assurances that Emily would be in and she'd take care of her because she loves her, which is 'vain if you think about it'. I swear, this was all Katie, not me.

"Okay, Katie. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah? You did well." I glanced at the door and felt an actual lump in my throat at the thought of Emily being on the other side. "Count to five before you let yourself in, okay?"

She was quick to begin, "One…" To the point as always. I hurried down the hall. "Two…thank you…" I couldn't help but smile. Hidden behind the corner, I peeked around it, making sure Katie was safe…and hoping to see Emily…

Katie flung herself through the door with a cry of, "Hey, muffmuncher!" I bit my lip to hold back a laugh. _I'm sure Emily will love that. _

It killed me that I couldn't stay longer but there was a group of what I assumed were their neighbours travelling down the hall. I felt an irrational annoyance towards them as they glanced into the Fitch apartment when I couldn't. _Okay…you're not a stalker… _

Their intrusion was met with a slammed door which was instigated by an adorably fluffy socked foot. I leant back against the wall for a moment to gather myself before realising the taxi was still waiting for me and that it was going to cost me a bundle. I hurried out awkwardly in those extravagant heels.

So, obviously, what I told Effy didn't match that exactly. She was my best friend but, for some reason, I got the feeling I shouldn't rat Katie out about not exactly liking Effy. Despite whatever she'd said to Emily about me. Payback was not the way to go.

"So Emily must think I'm an absolute dick." I fretted, looking beseechingly to the brunette for an answer.

"No, she thinks you're a dick because you've been treating her as if you are." Effy stated, slinking off me and sitting beside me. "I told you to take care of those and you've done that with Katie…and not Emily."

"I know, I know." I cursed myself internally. "I was stupid. Really fucking stupid."

"Yeah, it was…" Effy agreed, looking preoccupied. "Katie really said that…the underdog thing?"

That, I included, because it was right. I nodded. I let Effy immerse herself into her scrutiny of Katie's words. Meanwhile, I felt like an ince cold chill had entered the room and was now coating my entire body. "Oh, shit…" I covered my mouth with my hands and trapped my worried profanities in there.

"Nai?" Effy was looking at me like I'd lost it, "You can't have done anything that bad."

"Not that bad? I fucking kissed her sister!" I blurted, dropping my hands into my lap.

"Well, I knew that." Effy's eyebrow was quirked high.

"What? Katie spilled that too?" I was panicked.

"You told Katie about you and her sister?" Effy's eyes were raking over me like she was surprised to see me in one piece.

"What? No, Effy, Katie. I kissed _Katie._" I admitted with a sigh, it was kind of a relief to get it off my chest.

"What the fuck?" She murmured.

"If she told Emily, then-"

Effy stood and put her back to me, walking swiftly to the door, "Actually, Naomi, I forgot Freddie was coming over. You need to go."

Being pulled out of my rant had definitely unseated me, I was gaping at her when she finally faced me again, her hand on the door handle. "But…Ef…you invited _me _here…what the fuck?"

"Yeah, because I had something to say." She made no indication she was about to let me in on that information.

I got up, though I wasn't ready to leave just yet. "What is it? You can tell me."

"You've got enough going on. Now fuck off." She tilted her head to the door.

"But, so have you…" A wave of guilt was plaguing my insides as I realised I had been totally selfish. "Ef, you've got so much going on…I should have seen."

"Well, you didn't, did you?" She snapped, she had that look in her eyes that made me feel like she was going to break. She opened the door sharply, "Now, fucking _get out_."

I was afraid. Not afraid of Effy, I knew her inside and out. I was afraid that she would get particularly destructive. Behind her eyes was ice, I could see the slowly building pressure behind them, threatening to smash through and wash her away into the water beneath.

"I'm not leaving, Effy. You can tell Freddie to take a hike, I don't care how he feels about that." I stepped towards her slowly, like she was a deer. Effy was spectacularly good at running and I wasn't going to let her now.

"No." She shook her head, her jaw was set, "I can't have you here and I can't see you." She walked straight passed me to grab my things, thrusting them into my arms, as we stood close she gripped my belongings as they formed a barrier between us. "Trust me, Naomi. I need time."

"Time to do what?" I begged her for an explanation, it seemed like I kept on saying the wrong thing to everyone I cared about.

She looked at me unwaveringly for a while and then spoke, "To get a hold of myself."

I really didn't want to leave her, but everything that was going on seemed to have just knocked the fight out of me. I didn't work in the morning and I knew exactly where I was going to spend my time. _What every 17 year old girl needs. _

The roof was down on my car and the wind was messing up my hair terribly but I didn't have to worry about something so trivial until later that night. I'd have to see Emily and I had no idea how to approach her.

"JJ and Emily are close." Franky commented from beside me, I had no idea what had provoked her to do so. When I glanced over at her she was staring ahead, sunglasses obscuring her eyes, she was totally rocking the 1950's movie star look.

I merely replied with, "Oh?" I looked back out at the road that would lead us, ultimately, to Bristol.

"Mm." I barely heard her over roar of the motorway. There was a moment before Franky spoke again, "Do you think there's chance that Emily swings both ways?"

_You're on a motorway, Naomi. You cannot slam the brakes. _"Why would you think that?"

"I saw them hugging yesterday. Emily was crying, I think." Franky frowned and then she rested her arm on the window ledge of the car door, she cradled her head against in. I should be used to the feeling of feeling like utter shit upon discovering I'd hurt Emily, but I'm still not. "They're always talking and JJ follows Emily around like a puppy-dog every chance he gets…" Her back rose and then fell as she gave a deep sigh.

I sat up a bit in the seat, shifting and gripping the steering wheel tight, "What, and you're jealous, or something?" I said, more venomously than I'd intended, "Fancy giving Emily a go?"

Franky turned to me, I was keeping a careful eye on the road but I could feel her eyes burning into the side of my head, I was surprised my hair didn't start to sizzle. "Naomi, you've fucked it up with her…don't do the same with me."

Just as blunt and candid as always. She was right, I really had fucked it up. I hadn't felt this way in so long and it was all monumentally fucked up. "I'm sorry, Franks."

"Don't mention it. Love makes people crazy." Franky murmured it, but I couldn't miss that.

"I don-"

"I'm not in the mood for bullshitting, Naoms, even if you're bullshitting yourself." She countered.

I dropped Franky off at her dads' house and continued along, about 20 minutes later, I was sat at my mother and Kieran's kitchen table and she was sat opposite me, two mugs of herbal tea between us.

"I've been watching your spots." Gina smiled warmly at me.

"As usual." I reminded her.

"It's useful, seeing you before I see you." She nodded to my mug, encouraging me to drink up.

"Is it?" I asked, bringing the steaming mug to my lips.

She nodded and grinned as I drank, "So, love, Michelle's leaving?"

"And Tony, yeah." I was internally chastising myself for being short with mum, but I knew she was figuring it out, just like she always did.

"Are you getting anchor then? I always thought you'd be good at that." She was far too encouraging for her own good, and my own good.

I shook my head, "Nah…well…there's another girl going up for it. She's called Emily Fitch. She's very good." Of course I couldn't help but sing her praises to someone who wasn't going to tell the entire office.

"But you're good too, dear." She raised an eyebrow, seemingly confused, "You sound like you've given up."

I nodded solemnly, "Yeah, I think I have."

"Now, that doesn't sound like you, Naomi." She was looking at me with concern now, I turned my gaze to my cup, "When push comes to shove, when it really counts, you fight. If it's for something you really want, something that will make you happy in the end, you earn it."

_And Gina Campbell does it again. _

I received a text from Tony on the way back to London, Franky read it out for me, "'Hey, Naomi, I need to see you this afternoon. Come to my office around 2.'" She recited. She smirked, "Sounds like you're in there, Naomi."

"Oh, ha ha." I grinned at her, way more elated than I had felt in days.

"Talking to Mama Campbell did the trick, then?" She asked, smiling too, it was infectious apparently.

"Oh, yes." I nodded jovially. No more moping, no more fretting, I just had to give it a go.

All I had to do today was attend Emily's broadcast and attending the meeting with Tony, as soon as that meeting was out of the way I'd be going straight to Emily.

It seemed as though Emily was being brought to me though, she was sat at Tony's desk when I walked in, facing away from me. Tony looked up at me and gave me one of his charming smiles, I wondered if he was oblivious to how disarmed I was or if he was just brushing past it, "Naomi, please take a seat." I did as I was asked. I was extremely aware of how rigid Emily was, how she wouldn't look my way even for a second. "Well, girls, I asked you both here to let you know that there's going to be a gala with representatives from the UK's top news stations."

Of course I already knew about this, there was one every year and Tony and Michele always went. He must have been saying this for Emily's benefit. I just nodded and so did she.

"I was wondering if you two would go." He smiled between us.

"You want _us _to go?" Emily's tone was one of resigned disbelief, I felt a pang.

"Yes, Emily. I think it would be a great opportunity to see how you two handle yourselves around competitors and investors." He explained, seemingly pleased with his idea. "Effy will be there too."

I just nodded, I couldn't think of any way I could pull out of the race for anchor now without it looking suspicious or without me letting Tony or Effy down.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Emily's voice was cheery but forced, I could tell.

When Tony had let us go and we walked out of his office, Emily was the one to break the silence, "You'll be there at 8 then, yeah?" She asked, her tone business-like.

I nodded and tried to speak, "Em-"

"You'll be there then. Dean Street. Just making sure because my texts don't seem to reach you, I thought it best to verify it verbally." She carried on, not letting me speak.

I needed to put more strength into my voice, but just being in her presence was throwing me off, "_Emily-_"

"See you there." And with that, she was gone and I was hell bent on following. Not just then though. I went back to my place and made an effort, it was going to be a classy event but more casual than Katie's fashion show. It didn't mean I couldn't try and make Emily's mouth water a little, and if I had my way, make her knickers slip off.

I was sat with Emily's crew, keeping quiet and watching the show. I was watching Jensen get some great shots with Emily adding her own narration now and then. I was watching her, not her broadcast. It was the perfect opportunity to note every small thing about her. The way she walked, the way she smiled, how she could be confident and sexy one minute and shy and sweet the next. Everything that made me certain that I should put my pride aside and _try_. When I was fairly sure she'd finished, I walked up to her. "Emily, _please _just let me talk."

She wasn't looking at me; she was watching Maxxie and his troupe. She didn't say anything, so I took my chance. "Look, I don't know _what _Katie said exactly…and I know I've been a monumental bitch to you…but I'm going to stop…okay?" She still wasn't looking at me, I wanted to make her look but this was neither the time nor the place, "I don't deserve a second chance and I know that…but I swear…I have not said one bad thing about you to Katie…I had to keep from saying good things…" Her brown eyes flickered onto me for a brief second and my heart swelled with hope. "She obviously mentioned something to make you mad at me…_madder_ at me. I think, maybe though, you could enjoy being around me, as long as I stop acting like a prick, that is."

There was a slight upturn to the corner of her mouth, "And are you going to?"

I nodded earnestly, "Yes…I mean, if I am it'll just be my regular prickish self… So, if you could just forgive me with what happened between me and Katie, we can move on. I've got to tell you too, the reason I've been being so-"

"What happened between you and Katie?" She asked me, she was looking at me now, her eyes were full or dread.

My stomach plummeted, "You…you don't know…?"

"_What happened?_" She pressed.

I looked at her, silently pleading with her to let me keep my silence, but she wasn't going to let me. "There was a kiss."

Emily's expression was unreadable. I tried to amend my words, "But it didn't mean anything, I-"

"But you wanted to try us both out?" She ventured.

"_No_!" I hissed, trying not to make a scene. "Emily please, this has been one fuck up after fuck up and it's all my fault. I-"

"I have to go." She backed away from me, staring at me, her gaze cutting deep into my soul. I'd really fucking done it now, I'd ruined myself for her, and probably Katie too. She turned away from me but I knew I had to make one more push.

I walked alongside her and murmured into her ear hurriedly, "You need me to say it? Fine, I will. I _want _you, Ems." The nickname just slipped out, "It scares the shit out of me, but I do. I'm here and I'm saying it. Just let me prove it to you. I've made us like this and I want to fix it."

"Naomi, I-" She looked as if she was about to snap at me but when she turned to face her mouth went slightly slack.

"Em?" I felt my heart hammering away in my chest as I waited.

"My sister…I can't…" She closed her eyes and shook her head slowly, looking as if she was trying to clear it. "I need to go." She hurried off towards Maxxie and I totally deflated. I'd been rejected. Simple as that. The next thing that happened made that fact even more devastating. If I'd thought I could seduce Emily tonight, after this, she could have had me anyway she fucking wanted.

I had no idea that she was going to be dancing. I could have prepared myself somehow for Emily Fitch, _the _most fuckable woman to ever grace the earth or appear before my eyes, walking out onto the stage with Maxxie and another guy and doing this to me. She was dressed in sweatpants that rested on her hips deliciously, her stomach was visible and it was so toned looking that I wanted to run my hands up along it as I took her perfectly round tits in my hands and squeezed, they were currently hidden under a cropped top. That reaction was all before she'd even started moving. When she did, I was powerless. I'd never seen anyone look so fucking good. I hadn't thought of dancing as an art form until I saw this display of femininity and raw power. Emily's muscles were being guided by the music, her hips were swaying and her breasts were heaving and I was totally overcome with desire. I'd never felt like this before, an animal was raging within me, fighting against its shackles to take over me and force me onto Emily and show her how hot and beautiful I thought she was.

I couldn't take it, I had to get out of there before I did something I knew I would regret. I hurried over to the crew and instructed them to make sure Emily got home safely before leaving. I was straight on the phone to Effy as I walked to my car.

"Ef." I said as a greeting.

"Nai." Was her short reply.

"Look, I'm sorry for whatever I did, okay? But I need you to come out with me tonight. Bring Freddie if you want, I don't care. I just need to get something out of my system and you're the only person who knows how to make me lose control and just be reckless. I need you, Effy." I slid into the driver's seat of my car and listened to the sound of my own hard breathing.

"Where were you thinking?"

_**NAOMI TRIED, OKAY?! You know she doesn't do well with all of her feelings! I-I just... She will redeem herself...and I know you're thinking there's no way but TRUST there is a big, huge, colossal way she can do that! When shit hits the fan, Naomi Campbell is your ma- woman. **_

_**Plz review, maybe!**_

_**~BDF **_


	8. Thump

**_I'm not sure if it's been a while but...do I really have to say anything other than... The Skins Series 7 trailer... Who else died and went to heaven? Cook looks sexy and tortured, Effy looks vulnerable and younger than she has in ages, Cassie looks beautiful and doll-like... I'm just so in love with everything about it. Also! All of the new pictures! Naomily are looking gorgeous but I'm so terrified that something bad will happen to them... I'm a Naomi girl and if they hurt her, which I think they will, I will cry all the tears... REASSURE ME, GUYS! PLEASE! _**

**_I want to send out a few shout outs! fookyeahskins, you always review and you have made me sure I want to write the Keffy story. Campbell-Fitch, you always leave great reviews and you're always great to chat with. Oh and HyperFitched because I'm a huge fan and I can't even believe you took notice of my story at all! And anyone who reviews at all! Love you, guys. Sorry if I missed anyone out.  
_**

**_Without further ado, please enjoy the mental musings of Ms Emily Fitch!_**

_Emily_

So…these last few days have been fucked up to the max.

I've been sat in Meeting Room A for way longer than I meant to, just looking through past news reels. The day was over but I was still here. It had been a week since my first broadcast and it had done the trick, Katie and I had gone over a storm, we were real members of the team now. Things were settling, there wasn't any animosity between anyone on the team anymore, not concerning me anyway.

First you had Katie. Well…

I closed my eyes and pushed my middle finger and thumb slowly along the curve of my eyelids as I thought of it. She and Naomi had kissed and I _wasn't _cool with it. What was she now? Gay, bi, just fucking about? I had no idea because, as it turned out, there was _a lot _more going on with that girl than I had given her credit for.

We hadn't spoken since the morning I'd snapped at her. You'd think that would be impossible as we live together but the two of us are so tuned to the other than we merely have wish to stay out of the others way mutually and we shall. It had carried on like that until the night I'd found out they'd kissed. I went through several stages. Number one was anger but, luckily, I'd been able to pump that out of my system during my dance that night. I could feel Naomi's eyes on me and I could sense when they'd left me as well. I just saw her practically run out of the room. I didn't know how I was supposed to feel about that. After that I was just upset. Upset that a single kiss could affect me so much. Maybe if it had been between Naomi and someone else I'd have been better. The fact that it was my previously homophobic _twin _sister who had given my grief about my sexuality when I was just coming to terms with it myself may have had something to do with my annoyance. Half the time, I don't know what Naomi's thinking.

Then, I was just in need of comfort, and I really fucking missed my sister. When I returned home I had a much needed shower, letting the water cleanse me, trying to let it wash away any bad feelings I had inside me. I got into my pyjamas and walked into Katie's room. She was curled up under the covers and, upon hearing me enter, she lifted up one side of the covers ready for me to join her. I did so and she threw it over me again. There was silence except for the busy London street that murmured below us as we just looked at one another. We had both acted like pricks and the other one new it, we knew it ourselves, that was about it.

"How was it?" Katie's voice was croaky, not like she hadn't used it in a few hours but like she hadn't used it properly in a few days.

"All I have to go on is the audience and the crew's reaction but I think it went well." I informed her.

"No feedback?" She asked. _Feedback from Naomi? Naomi actually letting me into her head when it wasn't rushed and desperate?_

"No." I replied. I wanted to ask her why, why she'd kissed Naomi of all people? But I could tell there was something more going on with her. "The last few days…"

"What about them?" She turned into the pillow slightly, she didn't want to recall them.

I tried a different tactic, "Did Effy help?" I was reminded of how she was the one who was most concerned for my sister in her time of need.

She shook her head immediately, "Effy doesn't _help _anything."

I wouldn't have ever thought of it before this point but with Katie opposite me looking so down, finally feeling connected with her after just learning she'd kissed Naomi…

"Is she a bitch to you?" I ventured carefully, hoping she wouldn't find me out.

She gripped her pillow and readjusted as she thought, "No." I let her think on that, I let her think of her. "She makes me on edge. She's always watching."

"That's her job, Katie." I offered with a hand on her shoulder, "So maybe, if you're thinking she doesn't trust you-"

"No, that's not it." She gripped tighter. "_I'm _always watching too. I can't help but fucking _watch_."

I had a feeling I didn't have to worry about Katie and Naomi. "Katie, you can always talk to me. I'm always here even if I'm acting like a dick."

"And you can't trust what I say when I'm drunk." She looked at me and I knew she got it. "How long?"

I chose to figure that she meant 'How long has something been going on?' rather than 'How long have you felt like this?' "Since the night I met her."

She sighed and closed her eyes, "Fuck…Ems…I kissed h-"

"I know." I interjected, hating to hear it. I paused then, pondering. "_You _kissed _her_?"

She nodded, "Yeah…I was-…I don't know why…"

"She didn't say that it was you…"

"She fucking told you?" She groaned, it seemed like she was registering things slowly but I didn't want to call her out on it, "I should have…"

"You did." I brushed it off.

"I know I seem like a fucking hypocrite and I'm sorry for that…really…" She reached around me and held me slightly tighter, like she was afraid I'd slip away.

"Katie, don't…" Now that the time had come I really didn't have the energy for a great big discussion. "Let's just get some sleep."

My sister left me unsure whether I was coming or going and I'm pretty sure she didn't know herself. I wanted to gain some sort of insight as to what was really up with her. Seeing as Katie didn't know herself and there was no chance of me going to Naomi about it, I thought Effy might be able to shed some light on the situation. The following Monday I went to see Effy in her office.

The funny thing about Effy was that everything about her should have made me uncomfortable. The stare, the knowing, the fact that she was obviously gorgeous and obviously dangerous…but I just felt like I was sat with a mate. I think it's because she _wanted _me to feel that way.

"What's up, Emily?" She asked, setting her pen down and fixing me with her gaze. She gave a half smile, "And let me just say, dancing with them _yourself_? Genius."

I smiled as I received praise from somebody senior finally. "Thanks, Effy." I probably should have thought more about how I was going to word this, I didn't want to overstep. "You seem like you've made some sort of bond with my sister."

Effy's face gave nothing away, "In some sense."

"I mean, you were the one who went after her the other day when I was acting lik-"

"You weren't acting like anything. Both of you had the right to be upset, Emily." She assured me. I had no idea how she knew what I was upset about, maybe Katie had told her. I nodded and waited, after a moment, Effy got up and walked around the desk, "If Katie doesn't know what's wrong with her then how am I supposed to know, Emily?"

"Because you just _know_?" My tone was hopeful as I turned in my seat to watch her, she perched atop the desk.

"I know that Katie's a passionate person." She spoke with slight awe in her voice, unless I was mistaken. "But sometimes she can't handle that ferocity herself. She needs something to fight for."

Not about to physically look up at Effy and wanting to show her that I was someone she could consider an equal, I took a seat beside her up on the desk, "And do you think she has that?"

When Effy and I looked at one another, I felt like there was somebody on the same wavelength as me for one, I was relieved during our entire encounter, "I think she's fighting _against _something now."

"Some_one_?" I was so close, I just needed to hear some sort of confirmation. "_You_?"

Effy was silent for so long that I didn't think she was going to give me an answer, she seemed to unwillingly cave, "I can't be sure."

"You really don't?" I was shocked, I hoped it didn't sound accusatory.

"Sometimes I think I know and then I don't." She shrugged and walked back around the desk to rummage through a drawer, "She is rather unpredictable, your sister…"

"Tell me about it." I agreed as I saw her pull out cigarettes.

"Smoke?" She asked, gesturing the packet.

"I gave up a year ago, I-"

"_Smoke_, Emily?" She quirked an eyebrow.

It took me way too long to understand, I slid off the desk and nodded, "Sounds great."

Effy and I walked down the staircase, "You might want to prepare yourself." I looked at my boss, my heart involuntarily speeding up at the idea. Was there something else? Something Naomi? Because I didn't think I could take that. "Just keep walking."

Effy and I pushed through the heavy doors that opened up into the foyer and headed to the exit, she was staring toward our destination and I was wondering what I was supposed to be looking for. I glanced over at Freddie at the desk, wondering if he'd be drooling over Effy as usual and then I saw it.

"Keeping walking, Emily." Effy reminded me and, being so aghast by what I'd seen, it was about the only think I could do.

My sister was leaning across the receptionist desk, locking lips with Freddie.

It wasn't until I was outside with Effy, leaning against a wall in the smoking area with a fag burning pleasantly away between my lips that I recouped enough to react. I pulled the soothing stick from my mouth and pushed out a wave of smoke into the air before licking my lips and speaking, "You've got to be fucking shitting me…"

"I wish." Effy's puff of smoke chased after mine from where she stood beside me. It had escaped through a smile.

"You're not upset?" I was flabbergasted. "How are you so together?"

"Oh, I'm 'upset'." Her chuckle was low and ironic, "It's just useful." I raised an eyebrow, she grinned, "How is anyone supposed to know what I'm really upset about?"

I'd seen this reel before, so I placed it back carefully and took out a new one. It was labelled: _Naomi. Snow day. _I ran my thumb across the title. I sat back in a comfy chair and watched it play. It didn't seem to be anything but outtakes of a spot gone wrong. My smile widened and widened as I saw it play out.

"_In the densest snowfall that Britain has seen in 10 years, London traffic has been brought to a standst-_" The younger and bright-faced Naomi was more tense in front of the camera than I could ever have imagined her now. I brought a hand to my mouth in amused surprise as she was pelted in the face by a snowball. I heard the raucous laughter than could only belong to Cook and the camera shook all over the place.

"_Nice one, Stonem!" _He roared.

"_What the fuck, Ef?_" Naomi was gaping as she stared behind the camera, Cook turned to face Effy, wrapped up just like Naomi. I don't think I'd ever seen her wear so many clothes. This was obviously one of HHN's very first broadcasts. Effy was out on the road and the only reason I could think of was that she was showing Naomi support.

"_Loosen up, will you, Campbell?_" She smirked, preparing a new snowball, rolling the flakes together in her gloved hands. "_If you get rigid, you get a snowball to the face._" She warned. I giggled and so did Cook on the screen. Naomi's face was a picture when Effy told them to go again.

After about 2 more snowballs to the face, Naomi snapped. She put her mic out of harm's way before scooping up some snow and lobbing it at Effy. When Cook turned the camera to her she had one snowball shaped mark on her left breast, after a moment Naomi must have thrown another because it marked her right one too. Cook practically pissed himself.

Effy, cool as always, spread her arms, "Is that all you've got?" Naomi and Effy's epic snowball battle ensued and it was about the most hilarious and, quite frankly, adorable thing I'd ever seen. Naomi was giggling more than I'd ever heard and a tickling sensation in the pit of my stomach let me know I loved it. The tape stopped when Cook couldn't help but join in too. I was disappointed but I hurried to place the actual spot they used on. Naomi was pink faced but her eyes were sparkling, it was truly a sight to behold. _Fucking hell, Effy's a genius. _

I wanted_ this_ Naomi. The _real _Naomi. Why wasn't she showing it to me, what was she so afraid of? It was Thursday now and ever since Friday, Naomi had just been…normal. I couldn't figure out if I'd preferred the anger going on between us. At the meeting on Monday morning, she'd seemed totally preoccupied, she'd hardly noticed me and I tried not to feel too put out about it. From that day forward she was just nice to me. It was all fine…just fine… She'd even told me how well I'd done on Friday. It seemed like she had been inattentive this whole week. I put it down to the new girl she might have been seeing…

Yeah, a girl…

Of course I had no right to be angry about it but when Katie and I had gone out to coffee on Monday afternoon at _The Rox, _the desire for information into each other's love lives seemed mutual. We'd sat opposite one another drinking our coffee and saying nothing for about 4 minutes before either of us actually talked. What got me was that her gaze was sympathetic. "What the fuck is it, Katie?"

"Jesus, can't a girl be subtle?" She rolled her eyes.

I held up a hand, "This supports my case that you have _no _idea what subtlety is. One: that was _not _subtlety, that was silence. Two: have you _met_ you?"

"Sometimes I think it would be nice to be formally introduced to myself…" She murmured.

"Huh?" I frowned slightly.

"Look," She waved a hand, "You like Naomi, right? Let's cut the bullshit."

I stared for a moment, "I think it's pretty obvious."

"So…" She lisped, it was more pronounced, that only happened when she was nervous or angry. I took a wild guess at which it could be, "I was talking to Mini…and…"

"And what?" I was resigned, totally used to disappointment when Naomi was concerned. I didn't think I'd get my hopes up when it came to her again.

"She said she was out with her boyfriend Alo on Friday night and she saw Naomi, totally _fucked_ off her face. She was making out with this girl, Mini had no idea who." She seemed genuinely regretful as she spoke, "They left together, Ems."

I just shrugged and sipped at my coffee, "Nothing to do with me." Katie kicked my shin and I jumped clean out of my seat, my coffee sloshing in its cup as I sat back down, "Ow, fuckity ow?" I looked at her like she'd grown another head.

"Don't be fucking stupid, Emily." Katie demanded as I rubbed my shin, "You think I only think of myself? Well, I _have _been noticing things actually. Including how you two either eye fuck each other or give each other daggers or even sometimes eye fuck each other with daggers or that's what it fucking looks like."

My eyes were as huge as the saucer my cup was settled on, "Whuh?", was all I could utter.

"You. Are. A. _Fitch._" She punctuated with a tap of her forefinger to the table, "You don't get fucked over by anyone. I don't know what the fuck has got you thinking you're not worth more than being screwed around by Naomi fucking Campbell but you _are_. For once, I want you to act more like me, big fucking headed. I know I am, but the thing is, I know I deserve to be." Her eyes were narrowed like she was devising a battle plan, "Emily Fitch, you are going to show that girl that she would be ever so fucking lucky. You're going to that gala, yeah?" I nodded mutely. "You are going to dress up to the nines and higher, you're going to make her forget there's anyone else in that room but you, you're going to make her forget there's anyone else in existence. Promise me."

"I…" I was only just realising how much my confidence had been knocked for this whole experience.

Katie sighed in exasperation, "Come with me." After a trip home to get changed and grab some ready-made duffel bags full of workout supplies, the two of us went to our local gym.

I was beating a punch bag with unusual lethargy, "I went to the gym yesterday, Katie. I'm not exactly in the mood."

She was circling me like a shark, watching everything I was doing. She stepped forward and straightened my back out, "Focus. Strong stance, arms close, I want you moving, Em." I moved into the posture she shaped me into and sighed before throwing more power into my punches and circling the bag. "How do you feel?"

"I feel tired." I huffed.

"Tired in general? Or tired of everything?" Her voice egged me on, I frowned slightly at the jet black bag.

"Tired of…tired of being treated like shit." I admitted. "Tired of-" I punched the bag once, hard, "-letting myself be treated like shit."

"By who?" She patted my back as I started to get into it.

"By…by Naomi…" I was on the balls of my feet, dancing around the bag and feeling the muscles in my arm strain pleasantly, "Naomi fucking Campbell." _Thump_. I hit the bag.

"Why should she get to do that, Ems?" Katie's voice asked, "Do you deserve that?"

"No, I don't fucking deserve it." _Thumpthump. _

"And what are you going to do about it?" Katie's voice was jovial.

"I'm going to show her…" _Thumpthumpthump. _"You don't…" _thump _"fuck…" _thump _"with a…" _thump _"Fitch!"

"Because nobody messed with us!" Katie cheered me on. "And we won't let them, because we love each other-"

I threw one last punch at the bag before turning to her and wiping away a bead of sweat on my forehead, "like fierce!" We said in unison before we pulled each other into a tight Fitch hug. We both giggled like we hadn't done together in what felt like an age. We just held each other for a while before I pulled back, ready to admit it, "I do really want her though."

She smirked, "Then you'll get her."

We were running on the treadmills later on when I brought up what I'd totally forgotten about hence far, "Freddie?"

"Yep." Katie said without missing a beat.

"It's funny, whenever somebody says they're with Freddie, nobody seems too over the moon about it." I shook my head.

"How did you ever find out?" She glanced over at me and I kept on looking ahead.

"I was heading out for a fag with Effy."

"I thought you'd quit." She grumbled.

"She's rather persuasive that boss of ours." I tried to keep a smirk off of my face. If those two did end up getting it on, Effy would have to be persuasive indeed. "Aren't you worried about fucking her over?"

"She can't fire me for dating her ex." She said stubbornly.

"Seriously!" I looked over at her, unable to comprehend it, "When the fuck did that happen?"

She tilted her head, "She broke up with him. He came to me and I…" She rolled her back slightly, "I felt like it."

"Fucking hell." I groaned, "No one looks for true love anymore do they?"

"Nope, everyone's terrified of it."

"You said it, not me."

She pulled herself off of the treadmill and turned it off, "I need a shower."

I did the same and watched her walk off, it took a moment before I followed, "I wish you good luck with Freddie if that's what you want, Katie." We walked into the changing room and grabbed our bags from out lockers, "But there are just some things you can't fight." We both looked at one another once more before heading off to shower.

Things were better with Katie now, I trusted her to see the light and she trusted me to fight. I watched Naomi's first ever spot end, wishing I'd known her back then and wondering if things would be any different.

"I was pretty shit, wasn't I?" That self-deprecation could only have come from one ironically beautiful set of lips.

I glanced back at Naomi, leaning against the doorway, looking good enough to eat. I had to remember what Katie had set out to teach me. _You don't fuck with a Fitch. _

"Who's to say you're not shit now?" I challenged with a small grin.

"Come on…who doesn't adore Naomi Campbell these days?" She walked over and I realised I probably should have been embarrassed that I was looking at her old reels, but fuck it, no regrets.

"Very true." I made room for her on the table and she took the seat.

"How are you?" She asked me, she was looking straight at me and I was hardly going to turn down a chance to look at her so I did the same.

"I'm…" Should this really have been so hard for me to identify? "I'm alright. How are you?" This amicable stuff was really testing me, dancing around the elephant in the room. The elephant that wore a banner printed with, '_Hey, I still want you. For your mind _and _body'_.

"I'm alright too." She stated. She really shouldn't be looking at me the way she was if the thing with this new girl was serious.

"I spoke to Katie." I backtracked, "Well, obviously but…about what you said on Friday."

"She's pissed I spilled the beans, right?" She asked with a small knowing smile, "I'm kind of relieved to be honest. You know she was only trying to show me she wasn't a homophobe, right? It didn't mean anything."

"I'm not entirely sure." I bit my cheek. I saw she looked alarmed and I rested a hand on her arm, "Don't freak out. I just mean that she might have been experimenting."

I slid my hand from her arm and she reach out to hold it, just looking at my hand, I have no idea why such a small gesture made my breath hitch, "Should you be telling me this?" She asked.

"Probably not." I confessed.

"What I said on Friday still stands you know." She looked at me like she'd lost some internal battle, "I want you." She held my hand with her free hand and trailed the other up and along my arm, leaving goose bumps in its wake. "I'm not afraid to admit it anymore."

"Why were you afraid?" I murmured as I looked at her. "Why have you been so…?"

"Shit to you?" She guessed, now playing with my hair, it was weird, how powerless I was against her, "I was using the anchor stuff as an excuse, Em... I don't care anymore, I'd rather you be happy."

I closed my eyes as her fingertips traced my jaw, "It doesn't change anything…it still happened…" When I opened my eyes I saw her tongue flick out over her lips and I felt a throb between my legs, I gripped the edge of the desk.

"I know." She lamented.

"Should you really be touching me like this when you're apparently with someone else?" My eyes were locked on her hand, now resting at my waist, she could have easily pushed me back onto the desk and had her wicked way with me. 'Wicked way with me'? Damn, I needed to get laid.

I didn't expect her to look so panicked, "I-I'm not… Why would you think that?"

"Naomi…" God knows where I was going with that, but I knew then, that something was wrong. I moved closer to her, "What is it?"

"Em, please… Answer me." Naomi was looking far more vulnerable than I'd ever seen her, I couldn't deny her anything, "Katie mentioned you leaving with someone in a club…"

She took a deep breath and flattened down her skirt, her tone was almost shaky, "I suppose she's gotten me back then."

I was aware that so far during the time Naomi and I had known each other, we'd never really shown each other any care. Well, despite everything, I wanted to make sure she was alright. I got up and walked around to face her, resting my hands on either of her cheeks, making her look at me. "Believe me, Naomi… I've spent enough time studying your face to know when something's got you down."

Her gaze fell on mine, she looked surprised, "You… really…?"

I merely nodded, however, I couldn't help but smile. The smile she gave me in return melted me completely. It was so innocent, I'd never seen looking so candid, she'd never let me. I took that moment to appreciate her, her beauty, her soul, everything she was letting me see in that moment. Something I'd been watching her reels for so long to see. I wanted nothing more than to taste her lips and just hold her.

I couldn't though, I just couldn't. There were moments when I thought Naomi Campbell could be everything I've ever wanted but after everything that had happened, I just couldn't be sure she wouldn't break me. If I hadn't been keeping my distance all the while since I'd met her, I'd have felt even more broken and battered than I already did. I traced my finger along the shape of her face, her eyes closed and she let out a trembling sigh. _Christ. _

"Naomi, you can always come to me. I know I'm usually the root of your problems but-"

"Emily…" The sound of my name on her lips almost stopped me in my tracks but I couldn't let it stop me.

"_But _I'll be here for you…because I do care for you."

"So do I." She bit her lip anxiously. I wanted to stop her from doing so and kiss it better. "And you have no idea how much I wish I'd shown you that from the start of all this."

I gulped back the lump in my throat, "That's really too bad." I didn't give her the chance to respond before I slipped my arms around her, hugging her to feel her heart beat against me. Her hands were hesitant but they closed around me, clinging lightly to the back of my shirt.

You can't fuck with a Fitch...but if you fuck with their heart... well, that's a whole other story.

_**Okay, guys... I'm going to break it down for you... I have a plan... In fact, I'm not going to break it down, but trust me... plaaaaaahhhhhnnnn. **_

_**Reviews are sweet like candy, rawr! **_

_**~BDF**_


	9. Glass Objects

**_Well hello, all! So, I think this is a fairly quick update...with an usually long chapter. I think I get brownie points, right? Oh yeah. I'm thinking I've been so motivated because 1 Skins Fire (Have you seen the latest trailer!? Kaya, Lily, Kat, Craig Roberts, gah! So much love. Oh and the Naomily hug just warmed me up, it reminded me of the end of the last chapter actually. Moving on!) and 2 the next chapter after this one is going to be...glorious...just the content...not my work...whatever. xD_**

**_Oh and the reviews for the last chapter were so lovely I can't even, thanks soooo much if you did!_**

**_Okay, enjoyings plz!_**

_Naomi_

_Oh, Christ…my head… _

I cringed away from the sunlight streaming through my balcony window, it was open, the muslin curtains were flowing, jostled by the breeze. I watched it blearily for a while before the movement got too much for me to handle, I turned over in my bed and closed my eyes, taking a deep steadying breath.

"You're pretty adorable you know."

My whole body froze and my headache returned in full swing, I opened my eyes slowly and they fell on a girl. She had long brunette hair and was propping her head up in her hand to look at my. My expression must have been flabbergasted.

Her tone was sickening babyish, "Someone's feeling under the weather!"

I stared at her in confusion, trying to recollect, "Uh…"

"I could make you some breakfast!" She hopped up so fast that I didn't even have time to stop her.

I slowly pushed myself onto my elbows and gaped as she left my bedroom, "Uh…"

Then it clicked. I fell back onto my pillow and rested my hands over my face, "Oh…_fuck_."

I'd picked up this girl last night at the club, she was staring at me openly and I was already off my face so I just…

I hit the bed with my fist. _This girl had slept in my bed and Emily hadn't! _

I sat up and rested my head in my hands, feeling like total shit. I never take girls back to mine, I like my space and now she was there making breakfast… using my stuff like it was her own… She didn't belong here, Emily did! I was sure she was a lovely girl but this wasn't supposed to happen.

I thought back to my kiss with Katie, how _wrong _it felt… It hadn't felt wrong because it was Emily's sister…it had felt wrong because it wasn't Emily!

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!" I hissed, shaking my head and making myself feel even more sickly than I did already.

"Someone's feeling icky!" She cried as she returned. She'd just said something like that, hadn't she? Was she that boring? I tugged my cover closer to me to retain some decency. She'd made toast covered with jam, "I hope you like jam!"

_Why else would I have it in my kitchen? _

I shook my head slowly, "No, I'm not hungry."

"Oh, are you okay, baby?" She stroked my back and I jumped away so fast it might has well have been an electric shock. I turned back to her and she looked thoroughly confused. So as not to hurt her feelings I gestured to the bathroom.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" For someone who was on the verge of vomiting I walked slowly to the bathroom, totally dazed. I stared at my reflection across and padded softly across the cold tiles of the bathroom to reach my sink. I held onto it and marvelled at how _shit _I looked. Well, of course I did. I'd tried to drink away my problems last night and fuck away my frustrations. Emily had rejected me and I was left aching inside and out over it. Did she even realise the hold she had over me? She could ruin my life. I gripped the sink and started to hyperventilate slightly. I hadn't felt this terrified in a long time.

I needed to focus on things one at a time. Number one: I had to get this girl out of my home.

I wrapped a silk dressing gown around myself and walked out to find the girl looking at my photos, I frowned.

"Is this your friend Franky?" She asked as she held up a picture of me and a girl who was indeed Franky, we were sat on a beach together with wine, Mini had taken the picture.

How the fuck did she recognise Franky?

"Yes…" I responded, uncertain.

"She's pretty." She said, placing it down and walking over to me, still naked. "Not as pretty as you of course."

I chuckled awkwardly and placed my hands on her shoulders, literally keeping her at arm's length, I went to speak but she cut me off.

"Even prettier in person! I didn't think it was possible." She smiled widely, too widely, "But I didn't think it was possible for someone to be beautiful _and _so talented. And now I'm in your apartment! Naomi Campbell… your place is just so _you_."

I stared, taken aback, "Uh…l-listen… um…" I cringed, "Sorry, I…I've forgotten your name. I know that's rude…"

She seemed strangely unabashed, "Sophia Moore."

I nodded, trying to be as conscientious as I could, "Sophia…" I grinned politely and she giggled, she seemed like she was fucking…_smitten_. "As nice as this has been…I have people coming over so I'm really sorry but I'm going to need the apartment to myself." Seeing as I fucking own it, it should be too much to ask…

She looked at me for a while before nodding, "Got it." She was cheery still.

She didn't move so I stepped back, "I'll…see you then?"

"Yes!" She nodded eagerly. She turned to collect her clothes and I relaxed, wanting nothing more than a strong cup of coffee to fix me up. "Unless you want me to stay and help you with the people you have coming over? I could make food for them." _No, you fucking will not. _"Who is it coming over? Franky? Elizabeth? Ooh, Gina?"

I tried not to let just how freaked out I was appear in my features. I thought it over for a moment, she'd mentioned my mother… I'm allowed to freak out! Bitch has got to go!

"No, Sophia." I frowned openly, gesturing to the exit. "I think it's best if you go."

She shrank back a bit this time, "Yeah, okay. I'll call you." And with that, she turned and left my bedroom. I followed her to make sure she'd actually left and then swiftly locked the front door, thanking Christ that I lived on one of the higher floors. I held myself and slid down the door and onto the floor, shuddering.

"That…was not…normal…" I pulled myself up and all but ran to the shower, needing to get the gross feeling off of my skin.

I was now pacing in front of Effy's desk, she and Franky were watching me. Effy was sat in her chair, her feet on the desk in front of her, though she seemed relaxed, her face was slightly grave. Franky was sat on the edge of the desk, her hand resting on the side of her face, concern written on it. The two seemed stuck for words.

I'd told them everything from how she was obviously an obsessed fan girl, how she knew where I lived, how she _kept _calling me.

"_Guys!"_ I stopped pacing and looked at them, desperate. "Give me _something_."

Franky glanced back at Effy, they exchanged a look and then looked back at me. I pointed between them, "I know that look… you think I'm fucked!"

"No!" Franky sat up properly and gave me a reassuring look.

Effy shook her head, though she scratched behind her ear in a way she only did when she was worried.

My voice was higher than I meant it to be, "Guys!"

"How did she even get your number?" Franky blurted for something to say.

"I-I don't know… she must have gotten it from my phone or something." I closed my eyes and ran my hands through my hair at the thought.

"And you brought her back to your place because…?" Effy inquired.

"Because I was off my tits." Everyone knew that I valued my personal space, what must I have been thinking? I slid into a chair and slumped back against it, looking up at the ceiling, "I am fucked, aren't I?"

I heard movement and Effy appeared in my eyeline, "Naomi…It'll be okay… You know if it gets too much, I can get it sorted for you. Tony and I know people."

Franky spoke from the desk still, "You mean _kill_ her?"

"No, Francesca." Effy rolled her eyes and looked at her, "I mean my mother, Anthea Stonem, who happens to be one of the city's top lawyers?"

Franky paused, "Well, that sounds entirely more legal…"

As Effy explained to Franky that the law _was _usually legal, I found that I was talking myself down. _It'll be fine. Just fine. I want Emily. _

The last wasn't a reminder, it was the revelation that being in Emily's presence right now would probably be enough to reassure me. I had to leave her alone for a while though, I didn't want her getting sick of me and my problems. Besides, the ball was in her court now, I didn't know what else I could do, what she was looking for. Why am I such a bloke when it comes to understanding women?

"I should probably get back to work." I sighed, pushing myself up and between the two squabbling girls.

"Oh yeah, that thing." Effy huffed and walked back around to sit at her desk, lackadaisically pulling out some papers and going through them.

I couldn't help but give a hint of a grin. God knows how that girl gets it all done.

I suddenly recalled that I meant to speak with Franky, since our trip back to Bristol I hadn't talked to her that much and I had yet to give her a proper apology for my snapping. "Franks, can we talk?"

"Without me prying? How disappointing…" Effy smirked as she looked through her paperwork, pen working away.

Franky looked over at Effy, probably reasoning that she had nothing to hide from her boss, they were great friends, despite their banter. "Go ahead, Naoms."

I sighed with a nod, realising I was going to look like a plonker in front of Ef too. Not like it would be the first time…

"I'm sorry for that shit I said…you know…suggesting you might like Emily…" My voice was grudging.

Effy voiced how I felt about myself, "Fucking hell! You're a real dick sometimes, Campbell." I waved a hand to silence her, she laughed in her wild way.

"It's okay, Naomi." Franky spoke, looking away as I looked at her. "I just…" She glanced over at me again, "You've just got the wrong end of the stick…"

I paused and thought through every meaning that sentence could have and I couldn't draw a conclusion. "How have I?" I asked, worried that there was some end to this conversation that would leave me torn between my friendship with Franky and my feelings for Emily… I think my brain might have exploded if that came about.

"Well…I don't want Emily, Naoms…" She was blushing now, redder than I'd ever seen her.

Effy was peering at Franky, her crystal eyes curious, "Who _do _you want, Franky?"

Franky was never open about who she liked, it always caused a head fuck of confusion. She kept her eyes on the floor, curiosity was about to overwhelm me.

"No way…" Effy murmured, barely audible, "I noticed you hadn't taken that much of a liking to Em…" She stood up and walked around the desk and over to me for some reason. "Has it finally happened?" Ef stood behind me and held onto my shoulders, shaking me lightly as I stood there, clueless, "Have you found yourself drawn to the Sapphic delights Naomi has to offer?" My eyes widened at her suggestion, staring at Franky and know there was no w-

"No way!" Franky protested, I let out a sigh of relief. "N-not that Naomi isn't great but…like we're mates…fucking awesome mates and she's an obvious option and it's not like I go for the obvious option, I mean, I had to convince _myself _that I have feelings for JJ. That's n-"

"JJ?" Effy appeared beside me as we questioned Franky in bemusement.

Franky dithered, trying to look casual, she eventually gave up and huffed, "Don't look so surprised."

"But we _are _surprised." I spoke for Effy, knowing she was feeling the same thing.

Franky seemed huffy that she had to explain herself, "I spend time with JJ every day, and you know what? I look forward to it. We know each other and he accepts me for all of my shit. I know he likes me but I also know he doesn't think he's good enough for me. I've been out with so many shit heads who think I need them but with him, I feel like it's mutual. He's sweet, honourable and I actually happen to think he's hot too."

Effy and I still couldn't get over it evidently, "How did that even happen?" Ef asked her, the practically omniscient girl actually stumped for once.

"How did it happen?" Franky scoffed and ran her hands through her blonde hair, holding the back of her head, "How does anyone fall for someone? There's no set moment when it happens… I want to be with him and when I'm not I'm thinking about him. Yeah, that never happens to me and, mostly, it scares the shit out of me but this is the first time I've grown some balls and admitted it to anyone apart from my dads." She caught mine and Effy's gormless expressions and carried on, one last push it seemed, "He makes me happy."

My emotions were expanding to a range not exclusive to shock. What Franky had just described, wasn't that _exactly _what I felt for Emily? Wasn't every moment I spent with her something that brought me happiness. When things were good between us I felt like I was fucking floating, when things were bad I felt like I wanted to do anything to fix it. Hurting her was like hurting myself. Trying to feign anger at her for the anchor position was like slowly chipping away at myself until I was about to crumble but every moment I spent with her I felt like she was slowly piecing me back together again. I wanted her contact, to see her, be with her, touch her. I wanted to _know _her, every thing she felt like I was worthy of sharing with me. Katie had said their mother was still homophobic and terrifying, I wanted to meet her and show her how wonderful I thought her daughter was and that no one, no woman, no _man _would ever love her as much as me.

My heart thundered inside my chest so hard I was surprised that Thomas wasn't on set complaining about it interfering with the broadcasts audio. It was beating for her, every beat since the moment I'd laid eyes on her in that club had been for her. _Emily Fitch, the girl I love._

"Are you two aware you haven't spoken for about three minutes?" Franky suddenly broke through the mist of Fitch and pulled me to dry land. When it didn't seem like I was going to speak anytime soon, Franky took advantage, "Look, Naomi, I'm sorry I haven't been loving Emily like everyone else but… he fucking adores her and she's sweet and kind and I know I'm not and-" She faltered, obviously drained. _Franky doesn't think she's good enough either._

I stepped forward and enveloped Franky in a hug, squeezing her tight like I was trying to drain all the negativity she was feeling and replace it with the reassurance and love seeping from me. I did fucking love this girl to pieces. "Franky, trust me, if you go for this, it'll all work out."

"But, Naomi-"

"No buts, we'll help you as much we can but the only one who can really do this is you." I felt her nod into my shoulder, "Right, Ef?" When I didn't hear an answer, I frowned. I kept my hands on Franky's shoulders as we both looked around. Effy was gone, probably long gone. I exchanged a look with Franky, she was clueless too.

Then her expression turned into one of guilt, "Oh…"

It wasn't all that common that Franky would feel bad about little things, my eyebrow arched inadvertently, "What, Franks?"

"Well…it's…maybe all that love talk…" Franky bit the inside of her cheek, looking over at where Effy had left. "It probably made her think of…"

I couldn't put my finger on what on earth about love would make Effy upset, I was pretty sure she didn't do love. "Don't say Freddie…" I cringed, looking at Franky almost pleadingly.

"Well, I'd think not considering they broke up…" Franky looked at me, acquiescent to my inability to understand the concept of gossip.

I let my hand rest on my forehead, cursing myself internally. _Once again, Naomi, you've blotted out everyone else's problems but your own. _

"You've had your own stuff going on, Naomi." Franky patting my back, I was sure it was only because she was used to my sometimes selfish nature. "You've got a fucking stalker for fu-"

"Please don't call it 'stalking'." I begged, removing my hand and looking at her.

Franky merely nodded. "You have that gala thing tonight, right?"

At the reflection of my utter idiocy, all I could do was act even more idiotic, "Fuck!" I'd totally forgotten about that bloody gala, just like I'd, apparently, forgetting every important fucking thing ever!

"I'll help you get ready." Franky lead me towards the exit like I was elderly and spoke like I was senile, Let good old Franky help you."

"But…Effy…" I complained.

"She'll be there tonight, there's no way she'll let Tony down." Franky had a point. When it came down to it, Effy was pretty damn professional. "I'll make sure she's okay, you just get ready for your big maybe-soon-to-be-news-anchor gig."

All I could do was whimper.

"Okay, not that big?" Franky slapped my back before we headed out and over to mine.

Thankfully, Sophia was nowhere to be found. It was a relief for two reasons: one, I was pretty sure Franky would beat her down and two; I really wasn't in the mood for that delusional bitch.

I did as Franky instructed upon arrival. I showered, scrubbed and washed my hair, she pretty much did the rest, except she let me dress myself…that was nice of her.

My mind refused to settle. I tried to put the whole Sophia thing out of my mind but it was always there, just lingering like a bad migraine. Then there was Effy, she'd broken up with Freddie. About _fucking _time. That boy was no good for her, that's all that could be said. Maybe he meant more to her than she was letting on though, and, as much as that would perplex and annoy me, I would be there for her if that were the case. I'd try and get to her tonight. Then I had to think of how I was going to handle myself tonight. Fuck all of my almost adolescent problems and be the woman I was meant to be. I would hold myself with my usual professionalism and aplomb, despite my distractions like Effy, Freddie, Franky, Sophia and Emily.

Oh, God. Emily. How am I going to be around her now that I know… now that I've accepted…that I…

_What, so now you _can't _say it? What good are you, Campbell!? _

"Stop looking so moody, you look fucking stunning." Franky stood back and admired her work.

I did look good. My blonde hair was waving down my back, even more sleek and soft than I could usually get it. Franky had given me her signature 'fuck me' eyes, hang on… I'd have to say they were more 'fuck me sideways' eyes. Thick eyeliner and blue mixed with silver eye shadow that made my eyes…sparkle to be honest. She'd picked out a long blue dress for the occasion, the fanciest one I owned, it was a fucking _gala_ after all.

"Your artistic eye can't be tamed sometimes, Franks." I turned from the mirror and looked at her approvingly. She shrugged, humble for once. I broke into an affectionate smile and hugged her to my side, "I wish you were coming."

She leant into my side and grinned, "Of course you do, I'm fucking awesome." I couldn't help but laugh but, the truth was, I'd really have to agree.

"I'm sorry I thought you'd like Emily…when you're in love with someone…" I rolled my eyes at how blind I was.

"Love makes people act strangely." She grinned at me in the mirror. I didn't deny whatever she might be implying. All of a sudden, she was nudging me towards the dressing table where my bag lay, "Last minute things, the car will be by soon to pick you up."

She was right, it swung round at about 8 o'clock to pick me up. I sat in the back of that glossy, black company car I found myself wringing my recently manicured hands. I really did wish Franky was here with me right now, I knew Effy would be there but I wasn't feeling at all my usual confident self, the one I had to be in front of my competitors, the one I felt I had to be around Emily for some reason. I needed to get inside her head, I needed her to tell me. I knew she cared about me but was it a situation where whatever we had before had fizzled out? (On her end of course, for me, I think I'd always be drawn to her.) She just cared, she just wanted that? It seemed like I'd fucked things up too many times for her to feel safe with me.

That's me though, I'm a fuck up. You give me academics or work and I'll soar, I'll be transcendent. You give me a personal problem to do with someone else or even myself; I won't know my arse from my elbow. I'd like to know Emily better than myself though, if I'd ever get that chance.

As I arrived, the driver pulling up, whose name I hadn't caught due to my nervousness, I saw him wave ahead and heard him lean out of his window to converse with someone. There was an identical black car ahead of ours, I saw. Cars were lined up beside the hotel the gala was taking place in, the atmosphere was that of importance. Couldn't I just crawl into my bed, preferably with Emily? _I feel like a school girl with a crush…_

I had no idea why I hadn't gotten out of the car yet, but when I belatedly realised that I hadn't moved I also recalled that if the driver was talking to another one of the drivers of a company car…that meant I'd know the person inside…

I hurriedly hauled myself out of the car with a quick 'thank you' to the driver, I didn't act quite as elegant as I looked. Upon leaving the car I found myself watching a brunette walk out of it. Effy was dazzling, too much for mortal eyes.

"Hey." I couldn't keep the concern out of my voice, though I knew she didn't like it, "Ef, what happened earlier? Franky said she'd make sure you were alright."

She didn't look upset, she didn't look angry, she didn't look like she was carrying a weight on her back like she did most days, she almost looked…at peace…

"Yeah, she phoned, we talked." Effy nodded, "It was…cathartic." She inclined her head towards the entrance, "Shall we?" She started walking with everyone else but kept her own definite space, always able to stand out, even in a crowd, I followed. "You look great by the way, it'll do nicely."

I just nodded, gulping back the nervous lump in my throat. Where was Emily? Why was it that she was always just out of my reach?

The gala was labelled as a grandeurs occasion but, for some reason, I wasn't expecting this. The hotel was huge and the marble walls towered high over our heads, Effy's murmur of 'Jesus' would have echoed if they'd been alone but the entrance hall was crowded with people of all ages over around the age of eighteen. There was a table for us to sign in at, Effy led me over there, I was pretty stunned so I let Ef do most of the talking.

"Halfway Home News?" Effy addressed the portly, greying man sat behind the table.

He checked his books as he chuckled, "Ah, yes…HHN…the station run by youngsters. You've been causing quite a stir this year, people are waiting with baited breath to hear who will be replacing the marvellous Michelle Stonem."

"Well, if I have my way, it'll be this marvellous woman stood beside me." Effy glanced at me and I felt myself blush, glancing down. Seriously, I couldn't take a compliment now?

As he noted our names down he spotted me for the first time, "Ooh, _the _Naomi Campbell. I must say your stories have done wonders for exposing the government for what it is, especially to the younger generation." I couldn't help but grin, I liked this man's attitude, it was almost as if he wished he could be working alongside us.

"Why, thank you." I said, hoping my stance was a good combination of proud, but keeping a tinge of humility.

"Has Emily Fitch signed in yet?" Effy asked, I was feeling for too impatient as he checked, shouldn't her name be beside ours?

"She has actually, arrived a few minutes before you. Lovely girl." He smiled up at us.

"Great hair." A woman had walked behind him and obviously overheard, her appreciative tone had done nothing to settle my worries.

"Thanks a lot." Effy smiled and led me off again. Our heels clacked along annoyingly, "Make sure to big us up with investors, Nai. The key is confidence and I know you have it in you. We need to show them we're more than capable of taking over from Tony and Michelle. We need to create a new face for HHN, we need…" Effy's voice trailed off as we entered the main hall, both of our eyes falling on perfection incarnate. Emily Fitch, surrounded by people clambering for a chance to bathe in her light, her face illuminated by the laugh she was producing, utter music. I really couldn't help but stare at her in adoration, but, half the room was doing it, so I suppose I could afford to, "…that." Effy finished, an approving grin teasing at her lips.

Emily's turquoise dress was draping over her curves in all the right places, her hair _did _look great tonight, atop her head and styled, a few strands curled and lining her face. Jesus, her _face_, I could never get enough of her strong and yet feminine face. Funny, I'd been staring at it but I hadn't noticed that she was now looking back at me, our eyes locking for a moment, burning into my very soul, leaving her mark. She glanced at Effy and smiled, we made our way over.

The circle of people was undeterred by our arrival, it seemed like more people were making their way over now to get a piece. It was now becoming clear to me that people weren't going to be prejudiced now that Tony was leaving, we lived in an age where difference was celebrated, a news station geared at young adults with three young, successful, talented girls who were, quite frankly, easy on the eyes, was not going to go underappreciated.

The three of us spent the night practically romancing everyone around us, and little did Emily know, she was romancing me too. It wasn't even as if we were talking to one another directly, it was just the things she said or the way she said them or the chaste glances we would throw to one another when we had a spare moment. It was like the first night I'd met her had been completely turned on its head. _This _was how we should have met, across a hall, our eyes meeting, but our looks unassuming and almost timorous. If I hadn't been on the prowl that night, would things have been different? It definitely started out as just sex and flirting but if I'd known just how much this woman would mean to me this far down the line… would things be different or would scared Naomi have taken over and run away as usual?

There was an actual dance floor, not like a club but a _ball room_ dance floor. There were both men and women asking each of us for dance. Thing was…I really _didn't_ dance…but I didn't want to seem unappealing in anyway.

"Emily's a great dancer." Effy offered, smirking openly before turning to the people we were currently chatting with, "Did you see her spot? She's a natural."

Emily looked like a deer caught in the headlights but only momentarily, "Well, I don't mean to brag…" This was met with groans and laughter.

"Why don't you take Nai out there and show her a thing or two? She's hopeless." Effy grinned at me and I had to keep from biting my lip nervously.

"Alright." Emily's voice was soft. I looked at her in quiet surprise as she held a hand out for me. I let my hand slip into the softness of hers to a round of cheers, she led me away, I followed just like I would have followed her anywhere.

"You know they're going to be watching and I look like a tit when I dance." I tried to keep the edginess out of my voice.

"So I've heard." She let her big browns land on me as we walked, "You look amazing by the way…You lit up the room."

"So did your smile." I was way past caring if I was being cheesy. Call me Queen Cheese. Even in the low light I could see a definite reddening to her already rosy cheeks. We'd been drinking just enough to get us loose but not enough to make fools of ourselves. "You're stunning." Of course I meant the way she looked tonight but I also meant everything about her and I was sure she had to know it, deep down.

She stopped and faced me, I thought for a moment it was because he had something to say but she didn't say anything. She just held my wrists so carefully between her fingers and placed them on her hips, holding them there for a moment, perhaps to give me time to adjust to the thundering in my chest that I hadn't realised had been building up in me all this time. She left my hands on her waist line as she brought her hands up and around the back of my neck where the hairs there were already standing up as it was. There was the briefest touch of her finger tips against my neck and I had to struggle to keep my eye from closing in contentment, they fluttered.

"See? You're doing it." We were swaying together now and I hadn't even realised, I looked down between us and then at her as she murmured, "And you don't look like a tit, you look really good."

I took a deep, steadying breath, "Well, thank you for being willing to show me."

"I was _more _than willing." She countered with a small smile playing on her lips. It was almost too good to be true that she knew the conversation I was referring to in the same detail that I did, that she cared as much as I did. Her expression was tinged with sadness. The memory of the first time we danced together should have been a happy one, maybe even one that got us going, but right now it was just tantalising, reminding us of something shattered. We'd both been playing with our affections for so long, mine and hers, glass objects that we were juggling back and forth between one another, daring each other to drop it or to take care of it. Ultimately though, we'd both held our own. We'd held them so close that they'd cracked under the pressure and left us feeling empty.

The idea that kept me afloat though, was that she could mend mine in a heartbeat and I was already working on hers.

"You're still scared." Emily spoke finally. I thought she was referring to my feelings for her, though, in all honesty, I didn't feel scared anymore. I was waiting for her to be ready, I just had to take my time.

"What do you mean?" I asked her with no knowledge of how long we'd been out here.

"It's behind your eyes, a lingering worry." I had no idea she was this perceptive. "It's worrying me that it hasn't gone away by now."

I thought this through for a moment but just gave her a reassuring answer, "No need to be worried about me. I'm a tough girl."

"Yeah." She agreed, "Everyone needs to be looked after at some point though."

"Are you saying you want to look after me?" I let myself grin, trying to throw her off the scent. When she didn't reply though and looked down instead, I realised that I might have been spot on. "Ems…" I felt her grip start to slip on my shoulders and I pulled her hips closer to me in slight panic, I really didn't want her to leave me, not yet. She let out a small gasp as I pulled her body flush against mine, I hadn't meant to do so but it seemed my body had taken over.

I didn't even care that people might be looking, when she looked up at me and my name tumbled off of her ridiculously plump lips I felt like I'd die if I didn't kiss her. She seemed to read my mind though, and death was imminent.

"Naomi, please…" She said, tremulous, "If we start…I won't be able to stop…" A sweet death.

"I don't want to stop, I never want to stop anything when it comes to you, never again." I didn't know if my passionately murmured words were making sense but they were all I had. It was late, a lot of people were dispersing, I could feel them but all that I could see was her.

"I-I have to go." She said, pleading. She pulled back from me and my grip on her slowly ebbed away until she stood a short way away from me. I watched as she looked away from me and wiped a cheek as she walked away through the crowd of people.

I wasn't really sure what happened after that but Effy said she made sure Emily got home and did the same with me. Despite everything that had happened, Emily and I had done very well at the gala, or so the constant stream of letters for Effy, not Tony, were suggesting. I walked past Effy's office to see that Tony had stopped by, he had his arm around his sister's shoulders, giving her what looked like a congratulatory shake. Effy's smile was uninhibited, she didn't hold back when it came to her brother. The two were looking over the letters Effy had received, I'm sure Tony knew he didn't have anything to worry about.

As I walked along Katie and Mini headed past me, arms linked, "Alright, sensational?" Mini's nicknames baffled me, "Did well last night then?"

"So they tell me." I held onto the front of my short sleeved jacket, hoping I was keeping my smile out of smug territory.

"Everyone's fucking raving about you, right, Katiekins?" Mini addressed her companion, who was actually looking at me with a shit eating grin.

"Everyone." Katie confirmed.

I was about to question Katie when my phone went off, I apologised quickly and grabbed it, hoping to see anyone but that name. Well, I hadn't wanted the name 'Sophia' in my phone so instead the number came up as 'Don't Fucking Answer, the Bitch is Bat Shit'. I frowned at the screen.

"What's the deal?" Mini asked, peering at the screen, I hastily pulled it away and smiled at them both as well as I could.

"I have…I have something to do, I'll just…" I made my expertly offhand exit with looks of confusion from the two girls. I walked along with the phone in my hand, staring down at it, happening to bump into someone.

"Naomi!"

I looked up to see a cheery Grace smiling at me, "Gracie, hey." I couldn't help but perk up in the presence Grace; she was like happiness in human form. My phone had finally stopped ringing and so I stowed it in my pocket. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you actually." Grace said, surprising me. It's not like I didn't love Grace, everyone did, but we hardly ever found the time to time one of one. I assumed it was work related.

"Sure, of course." I agreed and, once again surprising me, she led me off to her office. Walking in I looked around with a smile, her office was…homey. She had pictures of her family and her boyfriend Richard pretty much everywhere. "So, what's on your mind, Gracie?"

Grace took a seat in one of the two of the plush chairs in front of her desk, turning it to face the other, "I'd actually like to know what's on _your_ mind."

I stared at her for a while before chuckling and taking a seat opposite her, "If I wasn't sitting as opposed to lying down I'd swear this was therapy…"

"That's one way of thinking of it", she shot me her wide grin and sat back, "Just relax, Naomi. I wanted to ask you about Emily."

I just went along with whatever this was, "Are you an admirer of Miss Fitch?" I settled back and crossed a leg over the other.

"I haven't met anyone who isn't but I _know _you are." She seemed excited in that fact, "I've been watching you two."

I really didn't need another stalker on my hands, "That's a little creepy, Gracie." I winked, keeping things light.

"No, it isn't, Naomi." She beamed, "It's wonderful. I'm here wondering why you haven't embraced it yet."

"Embraced it?" I looked around for some sort of clue as to what she was going on about, "My…creepiness?"

"No, honey." I know this was a weird thought…but Grace reminded me of my mother, "What you and Emily have. You've been fighting it, but why?"

I was pretty stunned that Grace had taken so much notice, "What do you think we have?"

Her smile was knowing, "An unstoppable force."

It was like a weight off of my back knowing that I wasn't able to deny these things anymore, "I'm not fighting it anymore. I'm letting her take the time she needs."

"What does she need time for?" Grace tilted her head and held it in her hand.

"Well, she needs time to…" I pressed my lips together, scouring my mind, "…to…trust me…"

"Nobody's going to be able to convince her to trust you but you." She informed me simply.

I mulled this over.

"I should talk to her, yeah?"

"I think that would be wise."

**_Prepare yourself for the next chapter. Reviews make a happy BDF, which makes me...write faster or something... yeah..._**

**_Thanks, guys!_**

**_~BDF_**


End file.
